Harry Potter & the Order of the Midnight Phoenix
by VINcredable
Summary: After the death of his godfather, something wonderful happens to Harry and now his eyes are open to Dumbledore's manipulations. Watch as Harry takes the fight to Voldemort on his own terms with the knowledge of the founders to help him. HarxHermxGinxTonks
1. Chapter 1 The Repository of Hogwarts

**Harry Potter & The Order of the Midnight Phoenix**

**Chapter One - The Repository of Hogwarts**

Hogwarts was silent. Exams were over, classes were cancelled and everybody just drifted through the halls with nothing to do. There were still five days until the term ended and everyone would be going home on the Hogwarts express. Everyone was in a bad mood thanks to yesterday's edition of the Daily Prophet.

'**HE'S BACK'**

Those two words made up the headline of the prophet. It had detailed what happened at the Ministry of Magic the previous evening, how Harry Potter and several of his friends fought defeated and captured several Death Eaters and how Harry & Dumbledore duelled Voldemort himself and forced him to retreat after being discovered by several dozen ministry workers, Aurors and the Minister himself. Under the headline was a picture of a dishevelled Harry Potter, his hair a mess and matted with grime, his face dirty and covered with small cuts.

Since that night Deloris Umbridge has been removed as Headmistress of Hogwarts and Dumbledore reinstated.

Groups of students had different reactions to the news of Voldemort's return, some groups became quite and withdrawn not wanting to voice an opinion. Some started crying silently to themselves, these students were the ones who had lost family during the last war. Others felt ashamed of themselves for calling Harry a liar when he tried to tell them that Voldemort had returned. Several Slytherin students walked smugly up and down the halls with smirks on theirs faces, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle among them.

However, out of all the students of Hogwarts, one was different, Harry Potter remained isolated from the rest of the students, locked away in Griffindor tower behind the curtains of the four poster bed, for two days he cried, he wept, he punched his pillow in anger. But while everyone else's reaction was to Voldemort's return, Harry's grief was for the loss of his Godfather. The moment kept replaying through his mind over and over, Sirius' smiling face a moment before a flash of red light impacted against his chest and sent him hurtling through the Veil. If that moment wasn't enough, less than half an hour later he had been ushered into Dumbledore's office where the weight of the world had been placed on him, he was the only one who could beat Voldemort, all thanks to a damn prophecy.

The other five friends who went with Harry to the Ministry that night had to spend the first night in the Hospital wing, everyone had been released the following morning apart from Hermione who had been hurt badly by Dolohov. Ron, Ginny and Neville had all tried to talk to Harry but he just wanted to be alone right now.

At midday on the second day after the incident at the Department of Mysteries. Harry heard a soft hooting outside his curtain, he pulled the curtain back and saw a brown owl perched on the windowsill with a brown package tied to it's leg. Harry reached over and untied the package, he picked up a small note from the package as the owl took flight and disappeared out the window.

**Harry dear, **

** No one blames you for what happened, try to cheer up. - Molly Weasley.**

In the package was a box of chocolates. A small smile graced Harry's face as he picked up one of the chocolates, Mrs Weasley had always treated him like one of her own. He was about to pop it into his mouth when he recoiled from it, it smelled strange, a flowery smell mixed with what smelled like polish. Something must have happened to the chocolates mid-flight.

Harry sighed as he tossed the chocolate back into the box and shoved the box under his pillow.

"Seems nothing can go right for me lately…" Harry murmured as he started falling back into his depression. After a few minutes he decided he needed to go for a walk and get some air.

After dressing in fresh clothes he stepped out into the Gryffindor common room. As soon as everybody saw him everybody fell silent and simply stared at him. Harry tried to ignore the stares as he made his way through the portrait hole and into the grand staircase.

For the next twenty minutes Harry walked aimlessly around the school, trying to clear his head and trying to ignore the stares the other students were giving him, the reason why everyone was staring at him became clear when he passed one student sitting on a bench reading the Daily Prophet with the today's headline. **'THE CHOSEN ONE?' **

Harry sighed and shook his head at the ridiculous title, now he wished he had brought his Invisibility cloak with him. Trying to get away from the stares Harry climbed higher and higher to the higher floors of the castle all the while the Prophesy repeating over and over again in his head, trying to find some way out of it, some way it could be wrong.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

Harry went through the Prophesy at least half a dozen times before he finally stopped and fell to his knees with tears falling from his eyes. There was no way out, he would becomes a murderer or be murdered, he must kill or be killed.

"I… need a way to beat him…" Harry whispered to himself as he pictured everybody who had died so far, his parents, Cedric, Sirius.

"I can't afford to lose… everyone's counting on me…" Harry pictured his friends being hurt at the Department of Mysteries, Ginny breaking her ankle, Hermione hitting the ground after being struck in the chest by the curse from Dolohov.

"I need a way to beat him… I need to protect the people I care about… I need to fight… I need to win…" Harry repeated over and over again.

Harry stopped his murmuring when he heard a sound coming from his left, Harry turned in time to see a door emerging from the wall, Harry looked around trying to figure out where he was and spotted the tapestry of Barnamus the Barmy on the opposite wall and realised where he was.

"The room of requirement…" Harry said as he stood up and approached the door.

His heart skipped a beat when he realised that the door had appeared while he was thinking that he needed a way to beat Voldemort. He dared to hope that whatever was in the room might be able to help him.

Opening the door he stepped in and closed the door behind him, almost immediately the door sunk back into the wall and disappeared leaving Harry no way to get out.

Harry cautiously looked around the room while fingering his wand in his pocket. He was in a round room, one the opposite wall were four portraits and in the centre of the room was a familiar object, Harry has seen one like it in Dumbledore's office, a Pensive. A silvery liquid floated in the pensive behind a panel of glass blocking anyone from accessing the memories within.

"Come forward lad…" in a second Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the source of the voice, the Portrait on the far left of the wall, in the portrait was a man with long shiny black hair, he wore tight red robes covered with plates of golden armour and had a sword sheathed at his side.

"There's no need for that my dear" a new female voice filled the room.

Harry's sight shifted to the portrait to the right of the first man's, where a beautiful woman stood dressed in a royal blue dress, her brown hair tied up and adorned with a tiara.

"Who are you?" Harry asked urgently as he shifted pointing his wand from the two portraits.

"Thought you would have figured that out already mate…" Harry's attention was drawn to the third painting where a slender woman dressed in ripped shorts and a tight yellow top ripped off at the navel to show off her belly button, she had blond hair pulled back in two spiky pigtails.

"Of course if you want to send a flame curse at Godric I won't complain… in fact I'll cheer for you…" the new voice came from the fourth painting which held a picture of a man wearing a long black cloak, he had greasy black hair to his shoulders and a black shaggy beard that looked to be a mix of both Dumbledore's and Hagrid's beards.

Harry processed what the fourth portrait had said.

"… Godric?…" Harry's eyes widened in shock and his wand dropped to the floor with a clatter when he realised who he was face to face with.

"Godric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin." Harry said in realisation.

"Ding ding ding…. Give the boy a prize! He got it in one" Helga cheered as she raised a mug of something into the air.

"I… I don't understand, what is this place?" Harry asked as he looked around the room for anything he missed, but the room only held the four portraits and the Pensive.

Godric stepped forward to answer Harry's question.

"This is a very special room lad, usually this room gives it's user whatever they require but that's just a cover for the true purpose of the room… this room only appears when somebody is in real desperate need for it… somebody who deserves it… somebody who'll use it's power to do the right thing…" Godric explained very vaguely.

"First things first, what is your name child?" Rowena asked kindly.

"H-Harry ma'am… Harry Potter" Harry answered

"Well then Harry Potter, tell us, what is happening in our world? What made you so desperate that you would have need of this room?" Rowena asked.

Harry still didn't know what this room was for, but he decided to indulge the portraits for now, he started explaining everything, Voldemort's first reign, the murder of his parents, his status as the boy who lived, Voldemort's resurrection and the year since, then ending with the revelation of the prophesy.

When Harry came to the end of his story Helga let out a low whistle.

"Woo… man your life sucks…"

"It seems that my lineage has fallen far from what I had hoped it would become" Salazar said with sadness in his eyes.

"I thought you'd support what Tom's doing, don't you hate Muggleborns?" Harry asked with confusion and suspicion.

"If I did I'd be a bit of a hypocrite seeing as my mother was a Muggleborn and my wife was a halfblood…" Salazar said with a smile.

Harry's jaw almost hit the ground with that statement.

"B-B-But… in all of my history books and every teacher has taught me that you hated Muggles… that you wanted Hogwarts to only teach magic to Purebloods" Harry argued.

"Don't believe everything you read in books Potter… I believed that Muggleborns should have waited to attend Hogwarts until they learned more about our world, our traditions, our customs, without learning those things Muggleborns have no idea what they're walking into and it's an easy way to get them killed, you were raised as a Muggle and then was thrust into our world with next to no knowledge about Magic, now how many times have you almost been killed because you simply didn't understand something about our world?" Salazar asked.

Harry didn't have an answer, he had lost count of how many times he had almost been killed for those reasons.

"Well now that we're past that I think it's about time we explained what this room is and what it is here for" Rowena cut in to stop the argument.

"Indeed, Harry, years ago we predicted that one day something may happen, something that would plunge our world into darkness, we wanted to leave something behind to help fight against that darkness… we came up with the device behind you" Godric said while pointing at the stone basin behind Harry.

Harry turned around and saw the Pensive.

"You mean the Pensive? I thought all it could do was show memories" Harry pondered.

"Is that what they call it these days? Well when we invented it we named it, the Repository of Hogwarts" Godric explained.

"Repository? Of what?" Harry asked

"Knowledge Harry, our knowledge…" Rowena answered

"Knowledge is the most powerful weapon in existence, we set up this room and hid the repository inside so that in a time of darkness Hogwarts could choose somebody worthy to take that knowledge and use it to defend our world" Salazar explained

"Blah, blah, blah, my god a thousand years and you three still love to hear the sound of your own voices…" Helga drawled "… look Harry, bottom line is, you stick your head in the bowl and you learn how to do pretty much anything with magic" Helga said with finality.

"So y-you're letting me have this knowledge?" Harry asked with hope, this was it, this was his way to win, to take the fight back to Voldemort.

"Hogwarts herself was tasked with choosing who would receive our knowledge, we have faith in her decision Harry… but first I'm sure each of us would like a word with you, starting with me…" Godric said as he took a seat.

"Harry, I value courage but there is a very thin line between courage and stupidity…" Godric started.

Salazar snorted at this "… and you tripped over that line every day of your life"

"CRAM IT SALLY! Now where was I? Damn it I lost my place… screw it, just think before you act ok? Be courageous but don't go running directly into obvious danger without a plan, doing so can put not only you but your loved ones at risk" Godric finished irritably.

Rowena was next to speak.

"Harry, I value Knowledge and intelligence greatly… it was my idea to leave behind our knowledge in the repository… Godric wanted to leave a sword and Salazar wanted to leave behind a damn Basilisk but in the end I managed to dissuade them of those ridiculous ideas…" Rowena said while shaking her head.

Harry noticed that both Godric and Salazar became nervous and started shifting slightly while looking at their feet.

"The point is Harry, please, don't let me down, and make me regret having the idea, ok?" Rowena pleaded.

Harry nodded before turning to Helga who was finishing off whatever was in her mug.

"Ok, let me get this straight, I value loyalty first and foremost but I don't simply give it blindly to everybody I meet, they have to earn it, if they lose my trust or betray that loyalty then I say fuck 'em! Don't forgive betrayal so quickly Harry, cos it just lets them think they can get away with it again, if I was you I would have ripped this dumb-as-a-door guy's head of his fuckin' shoulders for how he treated you over the year! As for that prophesy, _'Neither can live while the other survives?' _fuck that, don't put your life on hold for that tosser, get out there, live life, go to partys, get pissed and for the love of god get laid! You're a celebrity right? Well go out, find two or three birds take 'em back to your room and fuck their brains out" Helga shouted with a flourish making Harry's face go beet red.

"Helga! For goodness sake calm down and keep the vulgar language to a minimum and as for… 'getting laid' don't you think he's a little young for that?" Rowena asked with disdain.

"Normally yes… but he's in a war, everyday might be your last and nobody wants to die a fucking virgin… besides nothing gets you more relaxed or relieves stress better than a good long hard shag! Ain't that right Godric?" Helga asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ahh good times… remember that night in the forbidden forest?" Godric said with a smile while leaning against his sword.

"Before that night it wasn't forbidden, it was just 'The Forest'… Or that night in the astronomy tower?" Helga said with an equally devious grin

"Or that night right here in this room?" Godric suggested.

"Yeah, ever since that night the house elves called this room the 'Come' and go room haha" Helga burst into laughter whilst slapping here knee.

"Well I still remember when we hit all four common rooms in one night…" Godric continued.

"Hey remember the night in your office with Selene Tugwood?" Helga asked "That crazy slut gave a whole new meaning to the term 'Head Girl', hahaha"

"OK ENOUGH! This is nonsense and has nothing to do with why we are here!" Rowena shouted to stop them.

"Nonsense eh?" Helga asked with a sly smile. "You didn't think it was nonsense that night with me in the herbology greenhouse"

"H-Helga shut up!" Rowena stuttered as he face grew red.

"Just you me and a slither of devils snare" Helga said with wiggling eyebrows.

"HELGA!" Rowena screamed in embarrassment.

"Hot damn, how did I miss that night?" Godric asked with a disappointed tone.

"Can we please get on with this?" Salazar asked with his arms crossed "besides I think our little saviours head is about to explode"

Godric, Rowena and Helga all looked at Harry as saw that his face was indeed bright red.

"Now, listen up Potter, I value Cunning and Ambition, and I dare say you'll need both for what is to come but don't think for a second that just because Hogwarts chose you I think you're worthy to have my knowledge so you have to complete a task for me…" Salazar finished with a Snape like smirk.

"Oh Salazar you tosser, just give him your blessing and be done with it!" Helga snorted.

"Shut it Hufflepuff, it is my right to challenge him… now boy listen up…" at this point the room dimmed, the other three portraits faded from view and only Salazar was visible now.

"… deep with this castle is a chamber and within it lies a monster… a monster so deadly it can kill you with but a glance… a monster whose venom is so deadly it can kill within a minute… your challenge is… find the chamber and slay the beast within… do you accept the challenge?" Salazar asked with a cruel smile.

"Done" Harry answered quickly.

Salazar smiled "Not bad Potter, I was expecting you to at least hesitate for a moment, don't worry you don't really have to slay the monster, it was simply a test of your dedication and…"

"No… when I say done, I mean it's already done…" Harry clarified

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Salazar stuttered.

"The monster in the chamber, I already killed it when I was twelve" Harry explained.

"WHAT!" Salazar screamed. Suddenly the room was re-illuminated and it showed the very amused faced of the other three founders.

"YOU LIE, THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD FIND THE CHAMBER OR KILL THE BEAST WITHIN" Salazar screamed.

"The entrance is in the girls bathroom on the third floor, the monster was a Basilisk and I killed it by stabbing it through the roof of its mouth with his sword" Harry said with a smile while pointing at Godric, even he was finding the situation hilarious.

At this point Salazar started stuttering indignantly while Helga had fallen off her chair howling with laughter and Godric was laughing so hard that he had fallen to his knees holding his sword for support. Even Rowena had trouble hiding her giggling.

"… Fine… you pass my bloody test" Salazar said grumpily.

After Godric finally stopped laughing he started speaking to Harry.

"Ok… time to tell you exactly what you'll be getting… you'll get my knowledge of Transfiguration, Offensive duelling Spells and a few tips on how to properly use a blade…"

"You shall receive my knowledge of Charms, Wards and a multitude of Languages" Rowena said with a smile

"You'll get what I know about Herbology, Defensive duelling spells and Magical creatures" Helga explained "By the way, thanks, I haven't laughed like that in centuries, I like a bloke who can make me laugh, if I was still alive I'd shag you in a second"

"Helga!" Rowena warned.

"What? Oh… you wanted first dibbs?" Helga asked with a grin

Salazar ignored the ladies exchange and spoke to Harry.

"You'll gain my knowledge of Legilimency, Occulumency and Potion brewing" Salazar said without making eye contact, he was obviously still pissed about the whole chamber of secrets thing.

With the explanations done the glass panel on the Repository glowed and disappeared. Harry slowly walked around to the front of the basin nervously. He slowly lowered his face to the silvery substance.

"Oh by the way…" Godric's voice stopped him. "… this is really going to hurt"

Suddenly two stone hands shot out of the basin and wrapped around Harry's head, before he could even try to pull away the hands pulled his face into the bowl. All at once knowledge began flooding into Harry's mind and he was suddenly struck with the worst headache of his life, it was like somebody was casting a Cruciatus curse from the inside of his skull. Harry screamed into the liquid as darkness enveloped him.

As Harry writhed in pain with his head in the Repository the founders were having a short conversation.

"So, what do you think?" Godric asked

"I think the kid's really gonna rock the boat when he recovers" Helga said with a smile.

"Indeed, I just hope he isn't corrupted by the power we have given him" Rowena said worriedly.

"Don't worry, he may become darker but we all know there is a big difference between dark and evil" Salazar explained

"Yeah… by the way now might be a good time to mention that I may have added a little extra stuff to the repository" Helga said with a sly grin.

"Great minds think alike, so did I" Godric said with a equally sly grin.

"Your minds may be alike but they're more perverted than great, what did you do?" Rowena asked with a suspicious glare.

"Well, I may have added a few tips on what Women like in the bedroom" Helga admitted with a smile.

"… and I added a few things about how to **give** them what they like in the bedroom" Godric admitted while chuckling under his breath.

"Merlin help us" Rowena said with a sigh as she shook her head.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

Harry's eyes inched open and he found himself staring up at a familiar ceiling as a sterile smell stung his nose.

'_God I hate this place' _Harry thought as he sat up slowly trying not to aggravate his throbbing head.

"Harry!" a voice shrieked from the next bed.

Harry turned to see Hermione looking at him worriedly while sitting up in her own bed looking at him worriedly.

"Hermione? What's going on?" Harry asked while rubbing his temple.

"I don't know, the teachers found you unconscious on the Seventh floor the day before yesterday… it scared me half to death when they brought you in, you were bleeding from the eyes and nose" Hermione said frantically as tears started to appear in her eyes.

"The seventh floor…" Harry wondered, a second later his eyes went wide when he remembered.

'_The Room of Requirement… the Repository… the Founders…' _Harry remembered everything.

"What's happened while I was out?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore came in first, he thinks somebody attacked you in the halls because you were showing signs of the Cruciatus curse, everyone's blaming the Slytherins…" Hermione stuttered out as tears started falling from her eyes, this sight made Harry's heart twinge.

"Hermione don't worry, I'm fine now I really am… I'm sorry I worried you" Harry apologised. Hermione couldn't stop herself, she pulled back the covers of her bed and launched towards him wrapping him up in a hug. It all happened so fast, the end result was Hermione sat on Harry's lap with her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder, Harry's arms had instinctively gone around her waist to hold her steady. As Harry stroked her back he realised that she was dressed in only a white nightgown that came down to her upper thighs, as he realised that new information popped into his head, information about pressure points on Hermione's back which when massaged could give her a lot of pleasure.

Harry shook his head slightly.

'_Where the hell did that come from!' _Harry wondered, he suddenly started noticing things about Hermione, her curves, her soft skin, her long slender legs. It was then that Harry suspected that there were a few things in the repository that the Founders neglected to mention.

Harry looked around the room trying to concentrate on anything other than Hermione's suddenly attractive body. That's when he noticed a small pile of colourful packages on the table next to his bed.

"What're those?" Harry asked.

Hermione pulled her head up from Harry's shoulder and looked followed his eyesight to his bedside table.

"Ron, Ginny, Neville & Luna all came to visit you while you were sleeping they brought you a few things" Hermione said while nodding towards the gifts. There's a few chocolate frogs, every flavour beans, liquorish wands and some chocolates from Mrs Weasley I got some too." she explained.

Harry turned to Hermione was about to say something when he noticed something about her. Hermione's nightgown's left shoulder had drooped down enough for Harry to see a dark red mark running from her shoulder and going down under her nightgown. Harry's guilt from three days ago returned full force as he pictured Dolohov's curse hitting her.

"Hermione… are you?… is it?…" Harry stuttered

Hermione followed his eyesight and saw that her scar was in plain sight, she quickly scrambled to cover it up but the damage was done.

"It… its healing, but there'll be a scar…" Hermione said as fresh tears started to fall from her eyes.

Harry was about to start apologising and telling her it was his fault when something popped into his head, a spell he didn't know, an advance healing spell.

Harry's right hand left Hermione's waist and travelled up to her left shoulder, he gripped the nightgown and pulled it down to exposed the scar again.

Hermione stuttered at Harry's action as her face turned bright red.

"H-Harry what're you doing?"

Harry didn't answer, he simply reached over and placed his middle and pointing finger at the top of the scar.

"**Bakudo #3 : Keikatsu" **Harry whispered, suddenly a soft glow emanated from Harry's fingers and the scar under the fingers started sizzling.

Hermione let out a gasp as an incredible feeling shot through her. Harry slowly dragged his finger down across the scar, as he did the scar started disappearing leaving unblemished skin behind. Hermione's back arched and her head lolled backwards as she shuddered in pleasure as Harry continued to drag his finger down, when he reached the night gown his finger went over it but continued dragging across her chest, his finger ran down her chest, between he breasts to her stomach. As the spell came to an end Hermione let out a long gasp of breath as her body shook and her head snapped forward again.

"H-Harry… how did you… when did you…" Hermione tried to speak through her gasps but couldn't get the question out.

"It's a really long story 'Mione" Harry muttered as he too took deep breaths. They both sat there holding each other breathing heavily and trying to get their hormones under control.

Involuntarily Hermione's face started inching towards Harry's. Harry noticed this and started to panic but at the same time his own face started moving towards hers.

'_This is wrong, this is so wrong… Hermione's my friend but I don't feel __that __way about her… do I?' _Harry thought as he started to feel her breath on his lips.

Harry tried to distract himself from the girl in front of him with anything he could think of and for some reason his thoughts shifted to the sweets on the table, the liquorish wands, chocolate frogs, the chocolates that Mrs. Weasley…

Harry froze. He remembered the chocolates that Mrs Weasley had sent him a few days ago, how they had smelled strange. Harry's sight snapped to the new box, he gently shifted Hermione off his lap and moved towards the chocolates. Hermione felt disappointed for a moment before she realised what she had almost done.

'_I almost kissed him… why? Do I l-like him like that?'_ Hermione wondered as she watched Harry unwrap a box of chocolates, take one ot and gave it an experimental sniff.

'… _the same as the last batch, a flowery smell mixed with polish…' _Harry thought with a bad feeling creping up in her gut.

"Hermione, what does this smell like to you?" Harry said as he passed her the chocolate.

Hermione took it, gave it a smell and frowned.

"Weird… it smells like a book, a new book… and ink" Hermione said as she put the chocolate down.

Harry's suspicions were almost completely confirmed.

"'Mione, I need to check out a few things, I'll be back soon" Harry said as he got up from the bed, picked up the box of chocolates and rushed out of the hospital wing leaving behind a confused Hermione.

Hermione sat up and prepared to get back into her own bed trying to sort out her feelings for her best friend, however as she moved her eyes widened when she felt a wetness between her legs. With a furious blush she quickly went about changing her underwear.

As Harry rushed down the hall his mind was reeling.

'_No, its impossible, they wouldn't do that to me!' _Harry thought in denial as he made his way towards the nearest potion storeroom, he knew the exact potion that could prove or disprove his suspicions. He reached the storeroom and got to work he grabbed potion ingredients off the shelves and started throwing them into a nearby pot he had already placed on a fire.

As he worked paranoid he thought about the ramifications if what he suspected was true.

Half an hour later the potion was ready and Harry hesitated for a moment, almost afraid of the results… Harry held one of the chocolates over the bubbling broth and dropped it. When the chocolate hit the potion his breath caught in his throat as almost immediately the potion turned a bright pink.

"Amortentia… the most powerful love potion in the world…" Harry muttered.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

A few hours later Hermione was released from the Hospital wing and was looking for Harry, she felt they should talk about what happened… or what almost happened.

As she was walking down the hallway away from the Hospital wing somebody grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the side she almost screamed before she realised who it was.

"Harry what are you doing?" she asked him

"'Mione I need your help… come with me"

Harry quickly dragged her down the hall towards the potions storeroom.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

"No… this can't be happening" Hermione said as she shook her head in denial.

"It is Hermione… I checked it twice… Mrs Weasley's been sending me chocolates with love potion in them" Harry said with conviction.

"Harry… are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?" Hermione asked.

"'Mione, remember when I asked you to smell that chocolate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it smelled like a new book and…" Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered something she read in an advanced potions book.

"Exactly… Amortentia smells different to each individual… to me it smelled like flowers and polish… the flowery smell was of a Lily, a representation of my Mum… and the polish was broom polish, a representation of my love of Flying"

"But… but why? Why would she do this?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, but we need to find out…" Harry trailed off as he realised something.

"… Hermione, didn't you get some chocolates too?"

Hermione's eyes widened

"No… no you don't think…" Hermione trailed off as she shook her head not wanting to believe what was happening.

Hermione took her chocolates out of her book bag practically ripped them open, she grabbed one and took a quick smell… a sob escaped her lips and she dropped them to the ground.

"H-Harry… what the hell is going on?… What happened to you that afternoon on the seventh floor? Why is Mrs Weasley trying to drug us with love potion? Where did you learn that spell to heal my scar? How did you know how to make how to make the potion to detect Amortentia?" Hermione's questions came out one after another.

Harry took a deep breath.

"When I was on the seventh floor… the Room of Requirement opened…"

Harry told Hermione everything, the Founders, the Repository, everything, when he was finished Hermione was slack yawed.

"Harry… do you know what this means? You have the knowledge of four of the most powerful wizards in history. That healing spell you used on me, I've never even heard of it, you have knowledge that has been lost for hundreds of years" Hermione went on an on with a huge grin on her face.

"Hermione focus, right now we need to deal with this problem" Harry said as he pointed at the glowing pink potion.

"… Ok… what do you need me to do?" Hermione asked with conviction.

"First of all take this…" Harry said as he passed her a vial of sparkling liquid.

"What is it?" Hermione asked

"Another potion I got from Salazar, it's an immunization potion, drink that and love potions will be ineffective for three months… I made them for myself but seeing as you got the chocolates too you better take that dose" Harry explained.

Hermione felt extremely proud of her friend, he was using his new knowledge responsibly, she also felt betrayed by Mrs Weasley but most of all she felt trust in the young man before her. Without a moment of hesitation she uncorked the vial and drank down the potion in two gulps.

"Ok… next we need to find out who those potions would have made us fall for and whether or not they were in on it… now, do you know if anybody else got any chocolates from Molly?" Harry asked

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

The next couple of days passed quickly, Harry studied the new knowledge in his mind very carefully along with the assistance of Hermione. They spent many hours in the library. Hermione begged Harry several times to one day write down his knowledge in books so it could be passed on.

Meanwhile Harry started making plans to fight Voldemort. He had many ideas, many of them would piss a lot of people off.

"Harry are you sure about this? You're planning on walking a very thin line" Hermione said worriedly.

"… 'Mione, Dumbledore's ways aren't working… the way he would have it would get rid of Tom and allow the Death Eaters redemption… but that won't work, to be redeemed they have to want it, you can't force it on them… at the Department of Mysteries I noticed something… every Death Eater we stunned was revived moments later, I stunned Dolohov myself and then he…" Harry swallowed as he felt a familiar guilt grow inside him. Hermione recognised the look on his face and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, that wasn't your fault…"

"If I did something else, something more… if I'd just done something as simple as snap his bloody wand then you would never have nearly…" Harry stopped, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I'm seeing things a whole lot more clearly now 'Mione… everyone follows Dumbledore like lost little lambs and why? Because he apparently lead them to win the last war… but that's a load of crap… he didn't lead anybody to a victory, Voldemort was defeated last time by a magical accident… and now Dumbledore thinks because of this prophesy he can use me as a weapon…" Harry said with a look of anger

"I won't let that happen 'Mione… I know magical laws now too, Dumbledore had no right to place me with the Dursley's for my 'protection' he's the headmaster of a school not my guardian and I lived through ten years of hell because he thought it would be safer… the first thing I do when we get off the Hogwarts express tomorrow is go to Gringotts and enquire about my accounts because according to the knowledge I have in my head now, a lot of things have been hidden from me… I have the feeling it won't be too long before me and the headmaster come to odds" Harry finished.

Hermione had a few tears in her eyes when Harry finished, she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"You can't do it alone Harry… I'll stay by you but even that won't be enough, we need help…" Hermione explained

"I know, I have a few people in mind to help us… I'm sure we can convince them to join us" Harry said with confidence.

"We're starting with her right? You sure she'll go for our plan?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we found Amortentia in her chocolates too so we know she wasn't in on it… but her brother is still unknown"

The day before Harry and Hermione performed a spell to figure out who they would have fallen in love with if they had eaten the drugged sweets, the results needless to say had upset them even further.

"By the way, remember the strange result we got when we tested her chocolates? Well I figured out why they had that reaction you said it was because there was more than one potion in them… well I went through some tests and found out that only 60 percent of what they were laced with was Aromentia, the other 40 percent… well, take a look" Hermione said as she passed a paper with her results written down.

Harry read the paper and his eyes widened when several puzzle pieces fell into place.

"This is it… this is why Molly tried to drug me… it all has to do with inheritance laws!" Harry shouted with a slap to his forehead for not realising sooner.

"What? Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

**The Next Day**

"Harry what are we doing here? We're going to be late to the train if we're not careful" Hermione asked as they entered the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Don't worry, it won't take long. This is an old wizard custom which might come in handy soon…" Harry said vaguely.

"… and what custom is that?" Hermione asked.

"To the victor goes the spoils… ~_Open~" _Harry said in last word in parseltongue.

An hour later Harry and Hermione were emerging from the girls bathroom with a dirty bag filled with Basilisk teeth.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

The train ride was uneventful, Harry and Hermione had to stay quiet about their plans around their friends seeing as they didn't know who to trust at the moment, though they had a vague idea. When they arrived at Kings Cross they were met by several Order members, Mad-Eye, Kingsley & Tonks among them, they all proceeded to give Vernon Dursley a little chat on how to treat children while Arthur Weasley approached Harry for a talk.

"Good news Harry, it seems that the Wards at Privet Drive only need a few days to charge, Dumbledore's allowing you leave that awful place within the next week" Arthur said with a smile.

"That's great Mr Weasley" Harry said with a smile but really he was getting worried.

'_Dumbledore's __**allowing**__ me? Every year the amount of time it takes to charge the wards apparently changes, that's NOT the way wards work!… usually you'd want me tucked away at Prison Drive for as long as possible, there must be some reason the old man doesn't want me there for too long… what are you up to Dumbledore?' _Harry wondered.

Harry said goodbye to each of his friends and waves as Hermione leaves with her parents. Afterwards Harry approached his Uncle who's face was slowly turning purple after his chat with the Order.

Vernon lead Harry silently to his parked car where Petunia and Dudley were waiting. Harry loaded his trunk into the boot of the car and got in. After a few minutes of silent driving Harry put his plan into motion, he subtly used his newfound skill for Legilimency to plant the idea of visiting the Cinema in London before going home, of course Harry would not be included and would have to wait for the Dursleys to return to the car. After parking conveniently a block away from the leaky cauldron the Dursleys left Harry behind to seek out a Cinema.

After the Dursleys disappeared around the corner Harry quickly walked away from the car towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Ten minutes later Harry was standing in front of Gringotts. Taking a deep breath Harry stepped over the fresh-hold.

'_This is it. The first step. No turning back now'_

Harry walked through the lobby and quickly spotted a familiar face working at one of the teller booths.

"Good evening Griphook" Harry greeted with a smile.

The Goblin in question looked up in shock at Harry's statement, never in all his life had any Wizard ever remembered his name.

"G-Good evening Mr Potter… what can I do for you today?"

"I need information about my account, specifically how much money I actually have" Harry explained

"Mr Potter all of that information should be included in your monthly statements, surely you didn't need to come all the way here for something like that?" Griphook asked.

Harry let out a sigh, he figured something like this may happen.

"Griphook, I have never received any mail from Gringotts" Harry said assuredly

Griphook looked shocked at this response.

"Mr Potter, I think you should come with me" Griphook said as he jumped down from his booth.

Harry followed the Goblin from the main hall of the bank and into one of it's many hallways. Soon they reached the doors of an office with a golden plaque reading.

_**-Ragnok - Gringotts Director-**_

After knocking and being called in, Harry spotted and powerful looking Goblin, he was the tallest Goblin he had ever seen, he had broad shoulders and had a golden broadsword strapped to his back.

After bowing to the large Goblin and approaching him, Griphook started whispering in the Goblin language Gobbledegook and Harry was a little surprised to learn that he understood them, then he remembered that he had received dozens of languages from Rowena.

Ragnok nodded to Griphook and sent him out, as Griphook was passing Harry, the young wizard bowed to the large goblin and started to speak.

"**~Thank you for seeing me Director Ragnok, I understand you must be an extremely busy man~" **Ragnok's jaw hit his desk and Griphook stumbled towards the door when Harry spoke in perfect Gobbledygook.

"M-Mr Potter… it would seem that you are full of surprises" Ragnok said with a smile.

"Now, Griphook tells me that you have not been receiving your Monthly statements. Is this true?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes sir, I have never received any letter what so ever from Gringotts…" Harry assured.

"Well that explains a few things, I myself have written you several letters requesting you come in to meet with me to discuss certain aspects of your accounts… when my letters were ignored I assumed you were disregarding them much like the majority of the wizarding community's attitude towards my race… I am glad to hear that is not the case" Rognok said with a smile.

"Yes sir, I recently found out that certain people have been manipulating me for their own purposes for some time… it wouldn't surprise me to find out that they have been interfering with my mail" Harry said through gritted teeth as he pictured an smiling old man with twinkling eyes.

"Yes well… now that you are here we can at last get down to business… first and foremost is something that has been waiting for over nearly sixteen years, your parents Will"

Harry looked shocked.

"My… My parents had a Will?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes, but after their deaths and with Sirius Black in Azkaban, **he,** used his influence in the Wizengammot to become your Magical Guardian. Then he ordered the Will to be sealed, but now that your old enough to understand it you have the right to see it, nobody can interfere with that"

Ragnok clicked his fingers and a small golden box appeared on the table next to him along with a small knife.

"We require one drop of your blood to unlock this box containing the Will" Ragnok said and offered the box and knife to Harry.

Harry took the knife and nicked a finger on his left hand, then he allowed a drop of blood to hit the lid of the golden box, a small glow and a loud click later and the box was unlocked.

Inside the box was a single piece of parchment folded and sealed with a red wax mark with the letter P in the centre.

Harry picked up the letter, broke the seal, unfolded it and started to read.

**This is the final Will and testament of James Potter & Lily Potter Nee Evans.**

**We in sound mind and body leave all our earthly possessions to our son Harry James Potter, this includes all liquid assets and properties under the name of Potter. We also bestow the title of Head of the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Potter to our son upon reaching the age of maturity.**

**If anything should happen to us then guardianship of Harry James Potter shall pass to the following possible candidates.**

**1. Sirius Orion Black - Godfather**

**2. Minerva McGonagall - Godmother**

**3. Amelia Bones - Friend**

**4. Andromeda Tonks Nee Black - Friend**

**URGENT NOTICE : **Under NO circumstances whatsoever is our son to be left in the care of Petunia Dursley nee Evans she is completely intolerant of Wizards & Witches and we will not allow our son to be raised by such a hateful woman.

**Signed - **_**James Potter**_

**Signed - **_**Lily Potter**_

**Witnessed by - **_**Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore**_

Harry's teeth were clenched tightly and his magic started to flair up inside of him as he finished reading.

"He knew… I was never meant to go there and he knew!" Harry spat venomously. "… and Professor McGonagall… she's my Godmother and she never said anything…" Harry whispered as his anger subsided and was replaced by a wave of sadness. Ten years, ten years of starvation, beatings and being locked away in a dark cupboard under the stairs and it was never meant to happen.

"I take it you have discovered some things that have upset you Mr Potter?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes sir… my Parent's Will has been completely ignored by the man who was supposed to ensure it was enforced… the Will mentioned me becoming the Head of my family when I come of age, what's that all about?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I've already arranged for that, if you look into the box the Will was in you'll see a signet ring, place it on your finger and you shall take your rightful place as family head"

"But… I can't do it until the age of maturity, that's seventeen right?" Harry asked.

"Normally yes, but seeing as you are the last of your family you may become the head of your family at the age of 14" Ragnok explained.

Harry nodded and took the ring out of the golden box, after slipping the large ring over his middle finger of his right hand it resized to fit him.

"Congratulations Lord Potter… you are now head of the Noble and most Ancient House of Potter" Ragnok said with a short bow.

"Thank you Director, but please, call me Harry"

"Very well then Harry, now we have another matter to discuss, the Will of one Sirius Orion Black… I take it you did not receive notification of the date of the Will reading?" Ragnok asked

All of a sudden the guilt of Sirius' death started weighting down on him again.

"No… no I didn't" Harry answered.

"The reading will be on the 31st of July at midday, even if you hadn't received the notification it is Gringotts policy to send a goblin to personally confirm the details of Will readings with each beneficiary.

Something snapped together in Harry's mind.

"When would you have sent a goblin to speak with me?" Harry asked.

"Within the next few days Lord Po… Harry" Ragnok answered

"I see…" Harry muttered.

'_That's it… that's why Dumbledore wants me at Headquarters as quickly as possible this summer, he doesn't want me to find out about Sirius' will… if I was at Grimmauld Place then the Fidelus charm would have prevented the Goblin representative from finding me and telling me about the date and time for the reading…'_

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

Another hour later and Harry was walking out of Gringotts and made his way through Diagon Alley back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The last hour was a mixture of checking accounts and balance. Finding out how much money Harry actually had available to him… as it turns out he had a lot. Harry arrived at the Dursley's car and waited for his so called 'Family' to return.

'_It won't be long now… pretty soon the shit's gonna hit the fan and when it does things are going to change… but first things first, I need to have a little chat with Molly Weasley about the 'treats' she's been sending to me, Hermione… and to Ginny… Ginny, she's going to be heartbroken when she finds out what her mother was planning… but this has to be done, she has to know the truth'_

**To Be Continued…**

Please read & review


	2. Chapter 2 Rocking the Boat

**Harry Potter & The Order of the Midnight Phoenix**

**Chapter Two - Rocking the Boat**

Tonks let out a silent sigh as she settled in for her shift watching Harry. For the last two days she'd guarded Harry during the night, all the while cursing Dumbledore's orders.

'_Bloody… twinkled eyed git… why can't I talk to him?…' _Tonks thought sadly as she looked up at Harry's window.

Sirius' death had hit her hard, growing up she had learned from her Mother about her family, the Blacks. It was hard to believe but Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks were the best of friends when they were young and all three of them were the only members of the Black family who were strongly against the Pureblood bigotry that runs rampant in the family. Then Bellatrix marries a death eater and becomes a Death Eater herself and then Sirius betrays the Potters to Voldemort, Andromeda was devastated. When Tonks learned that Sirius was framed she was over the moon with joy, she spent time with her Cousin getting to know him, they became good friends even drinking buddies. The only annoying thing about him was his constantly teasing her about her crush of Harry.

Tonks blushed as that thought popped up in her head, don't get her wrong she wasn't a Boy-Who-Lived fan-girl who grew up imagining him as some knight in shiny armour valiantly facing down the big bad villain. She still remembered the night when she was eight, she came downstairs to find her Mum crying, Tonks asked her Mummy why she was crying and that was the night she first heard the name Harry Potter. James & Lily Potter were good friends with Andromeda and they'd died just a few hours before, leaving their son an Orphan, while the rest of the wizarding world was celebrating the fall of Voldemort, she and her mother were mourning the passing of their friends.

Tonks first met Harry a year ago when she was with the group who collected Harry from the Dursleys, she expected the hero of the wizarding world to grow up in comfort, instead she found him growing up in an abusive home. When they spoke last summer she saw him as a 15 year old boy who acted like a full grown man, Harry had been forced to grow up way too fast. As that summer progressed she developed a crush on the young wizard, something that Sirius never let her forget.

'_Hah… as if he'd ever want me… I'm seven years older than him…' _Tonks scoffed as she remembered what Sirius said to her when she mentioned the age difference.

"Lets face it Nymmy, with his maturity and your immaturity you're about that same age" is what Sirius said followed with groaning when Tonks hit him with a mild stinging hex, not for the comment about her and Harry, she actually appreciated his support, the stinging hex was for him calling her Nymmy.

Thunder sounded off in the distance and Tonks started to feel drops of rain hitting her invisibility cloak.

"Oh bugger this!" Tonks said through clenched teeth as she walked towards the Dursley's front door, she'd probably get in trouble if Dumbledore found out but what the old git didn't know wouldn't hurt him, besides, it would be easier to get forgiveness than permission. Tonks pulled her wand and muttered a quiet unlocking charm, she quietly slipped into the house and locked the door behind her, after casting a silencing charm on her feet she carefully walked upstairs not wanting to trip and wake up the other inhabitants of the house. After reaching Harry's door grasped the handle and tried to open the door but it didn't budge, she gasped when she spotted why, four different locks on the door, a chain, a deadbolt, a turnkey and a tumbler. While she stood there dumbstruck by the locks she saw something that didn't make sense, a catflap on the door.

'_Harry doesn't have a cat, he has an owl…' _Tonks pondered, a moment later she realised the answer, that was how his 'Family' gave him his meals.

Gritting her teeth she hissed out a unlocking charm on the turnkey and tumbler locks and then cast a silencing charm on the chain and deadbolt before undoing them. She opened the door and slowly snuck in as she poked her head through the door she felt something poke her in the right side of her head, she turned her head to find herself at the end of a wand with Harry on the other end.

"Woah, woah Harry, it's me Tonks" Tonks whispered urgently.

"Prove it" Harry said simply.

Tonks knew just what to do, she concentrated for a moment and let her hair change from her usual pink to a bright red.

Harry smiled.

"Good enough" Harry said and pocket his wand.

"Getting a little paranoid Harry?" Tonks said as she shut the door and threw up a silencing charm.

"It's only Paranoia if the fear is irrational, after what I've been through do you honestly think my fear is irrational?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"… Point taken" Tonks admitted, she pulled up an old wooden chair and took a seat while Harry sat himself on his bed where several books were laid out, all of them looked like blank books with pictures of different creatures.

"So, what's up?" Harry asked

"Nothing, just wanted to come up and talk to you… on that note, don't tell Dumbledore I was here" Tonks pleaded.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

'_Hmm, so the old man has people guarding me again… and again he doesn't want them talking to me… but Tonks is going against his orders…' _Harry smiled as he couldn't help but see potential in the young Auror, she was someone who wouldn't follow Dumbledore blindly and without question.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked

"… Sirius… I was wondering how you're doing?" Tonks answered.

Harry felt some guilt for a moment before he shook it off.

"I'm getting by… I still miss him though" Harry said.

"Me too… I have an idea" Tonks said with a smile, reaching into her robes she pulled a bottle of Muggle Whiskey and a couple of glasses out of a pocket that Harry could only guess was enlarged on the inside.

"Alcohol? I don't think Dumb-as-a-door would approve" Harry threw out to see how she would react.

Tonks suddenly burst out laughing.

"Dumb-as-a-door? Hahaha…" Tonks had to put the bottle and glasses down so she wouldn't drop them, Harry smiled.

'_Definitely potential, if given the choice between following me or Dumbledore and knowing what the old man has been up to… then there is a very good chance she'll side with me…'_

"That's a new one Harry, haven't heard that one before… I prefer Dumble-dork myself" Tonks said with a grin as she opened the bottle and started to fill the glasses as Harry chuckled at Tonks' name for the old man.

"Anyway, what the old git doesn't know, he can't complain about…" Tonks said as she passed a glass to Harry.

"I don't know whether or not Sirius told you but he and I were cousins… over the last year we got closer and became drinking buddies… we agreed that once the summer rolls around then you, me and him would get together and have a drink…" Tonks said as she geld her glass up to Harry.

Harry nodded in understanding, they were drinking for Sirius and they were helping each other with their grief. Harry held his glass up to Tonks'.

"To Sirius… may he find in death what he couldn't find in life… a woman" Tonks joked and clanged her glass to Harry's.

Harry chuckled at her joke and tossed his drink back. They continued like this for a while, talking about Sirius, each others stories from Hogwarts, eventually after half the whiskey bottle was gone they were both getting pretty drunk and they started talking about episodes of accidental magic.

"This one time, Dudley and his gang were chasing me through the playground at y old Muggle primary school and I tried to jump behind a dumpster to hide, the next thing I know I'm, on the roof of the school… teachers figured that when I jumped a gust of wind carried me to the roof…" Harry told Tonks getting a laugh out of her.

"I've got one for you… when I was a kid I was walking home with my Mum from a party when a cat jumped out of a bush right in front of me and scared me half to death, next thing I know my Mum's bent over laughing her arse off… turns out when I was shocked by the cat my hair changed colour, there were so many colours it looked like somebody dunked my hair into a bloody rainbow…" Tonks said taking another sip from her glass.

"Hmm, I've got a hair story for you… when I was a kid my Aunt Petunia took a pair of shears to my hair, cut all of it off with the exception of my fringe to hide my scar, it looked horrendous, that night I went to bed dreading the next day at school, but when she woke me up the next morning the first thing she did was scream… I woke up with my hair the exact same way it was before she cut it… it's grown back over night" Harry said with a smile.

**-SMASH!-**

Tonks dropped he glass which smashed on the wooden floor. Harry looked dup at her and saw tears welling up in her eyes, the look on her face told Harry she was both shocked and slightly hopeful.

"H-Harry… please tell me you aren't joking…" Tonks said carefully, as if she was worried Harry was about to attack her.

"No… I'm not joking…" Harry answered.

Tonks' face suddenly split into a grin and she launched herself at Harry, her arms wrapped around his neck and they both fell back onto Harry's bed in a hug.

"I never in a million years thought I'd be able to find another one…" Tonks said as she started crying into Harry's chest.

"Another one?" asked a confused Harry. Tonks lifted her head and looked into Harry's eyes with a big smile on her face.

"Harry, you're a Metamorphmagus…" Tonks revealed.

Harry looked honestly shocked, there was absolutely no knowledge of Metamorphmagus' in the knowledge he got from the repository so he never expected that he was one.

"Tonks are you sure?" Harry asked doubtfully

"Harry, there aren't any spells to grow hair… there's a few potions but no spells, the only way you could have grown your hair back was if you were a Metamorphmagus" Tonks answered confidently. Tonks' smile wavered and a blush crept up on her face when she realised the position they were in, Harry on his back with her on top and her arms wrapped around his neck. Harry went silent too, he seemed to notice the position they were in because he went quiet too. They both laid there, neither of them doing anything, but neither of them moving away from each other either. After a minute Tonks started inching towards Harry's face, she stopped just short of his lips and hesitated.

'_I… I shouldn't be doing this… he wouldn't want me, hell he's probably got half the girls in Hogwarts on retainer… lucky bitches' _Tonks thought to herself

Harry surprised her by lifting his head slowly and closed the distance between them capturing her lips in a quick soft kiss that lasted less than a second before they separated…

'_No way… he actually kissed me… but I… I shouldn't… he's only 16 and I'm… I'm…'_

a few seconds later their lips met again this time lasting a few seconds longer before separating with Tonks sucking on Harry's lower lip for a moment as they separated.

'_I… I should… Oh screw it!' _Tonks tightened her hold around Harry's neck and pulled his head up roughly into another kiss, this kiss was different. The first kiss was testing the waters, the second was making sure they both wanted it, the third… was full of passion, immediately after their lips touched their tongs were wrestling each other passionately.

'_Holy shit I'm kissing Tonks…'_ Harry thought as they continued kissing, Harry was a little disappointed as Tonks' arms left his neck, he thought it was over, she'd come to her senses and was going leave, these thoughts were dashed when he felt her hands start unbuttoning his shirt. He then noticed that Tonks had already removed her robes revealing her tight t-shirt & jeans underneath, she moved her knees to the bed on either side of his hips to straddle him.

"T-Tonks" Harry gasped out as he felt her grinding into him at the same time she finished on the last button of his shirt.

Tonks stopped moving and sat up still straddling him, she moved her right hand from his shirt and cupped his left cheek making him look up at her.

"Harry, all you have to do is say 'No'" Tonks assured him

"… I don't want to say no…" Harry assured

Tonks smiled and bit her bottom lip as her hands left Harry and gripped the hem of her shirt, in one swift movement she pulled it up over her head and threw it to the floor next to the bed leaving her in only a white bra and her hands moved immediately to the button of her jeans. Harry watched as she stripped, the whole time she was biting her bottom lip.

'_God she's gorgeous' _Harry thought as she finished unbuttoning herself and did the same to Harry's jeans. After unzipping him she stood up and shifted her hips, the jeans slipped down her legs and pooled at her feet leaving behind a pair of white knickers, then she gripped Harry's jean legs and pulled, Harry moved his hips up to assist her and she pulled them off and let them drop to the group leaving him dressed in only his black boxers.

Tonks got back onto the bed and crawled up to Harry straddling him in the process, she placed her hands on either side of his head and leaned down into a kiss, Harry responded in kind, his hands moved to her hips. In one quick movement Tonks gripped Harry behind his neck and rolled over taking Harry with her, the end result was Harry laying on top of her between her legs all without breaking the kiss, Tonks reached over and pulled Harry's cover over them both. Tonks broke the kiss and grinned at Harry.

"Mmm, is that your wand? Or are you just happy to see me?" Tonks asked.

"I don't think my wand has ever been that hard" Harry commented

Tonks grinned as she reached under the covers and shifted around for a few seconds, after about 30 seconds Tonks hand popped out of the covers over the side of the bed and dropped her knickers to the ground, another 20 seconds later Harry's boxers joined them. They shifted carefully under the covers to get into position, when they were ready Tonks' hand reached up and gripped the back of his neck softly and she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Last chance to back out" Tonks offered. Harry smiled and leaned forward into a kiss, Tonks wrapped her arms around him, kissed back and braced herself. While still kissing Harry braced himself and slowly thrust forward. Tonks gasped and groaned into Harry's mouth and he sank into her slowly.

"Oh gods!" Tonks groaned into his shoulder as he finished entering her. Harry stayed still giving her time to adjust.

"K-Keep going" Tonks groaned.

Harry wrapped his right arm around her back and propped his left hand on his bed at her side, using the bed for leverage he slowly slid back out of her then thrust back in drawing another groan out of her, he continued the pace pulling out and thrusting back in. For the next fifteen minutes sounds of grunting and moaning echoed around Harry's room, Tonks' silencing charms the only thing from stopping others becoming aware of their act.

"Oh god yes! Harder Harry, oh please god harder!" Tonks groaned as she wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles behind his back pulling him into her harder and deeper with each thrust.

"Oh fuck Tonks, I'm close!" Harry said without breaking his rhythm.

"S-So am I, just keep going Harry, don't stop, don't stop!" gasped Tonks, a sheen of sweat covering her body. Harry redoubled his efforts, pushing as far, as hard and as deep as he could.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, AHHHHH!" as Tonks hit her orgasm her legs tightened around Harry pulling him as deep as he could go and held him there, her head arched upwards and her nails dug into Harry's back as she opened her mouth in a silent scream, at the same time her hair suddenly rippling through a series of different colours. Harry's orgasm hit a few moments later, Tonks' spasming inner muscles finished him off. They both rode out their orgasms as Tonks felt something warm splash inside of her.

They both laid there panting, Tonks' legs went limp and fell from their locked position around Harry's back and her hair changed back to it's usual pink.

"Tonks… that was… incredible.." Harry gasped out as he tried to catch his breath.

"You can say that again… bloody hell Harry I've never come that hard before, how often do you do this?" Tonks asked with a satisfied smile.

"Umm… Tonks I've never… before now… this was my…" Harry stumbled along what he was trying to say. Tonks eyes widened when she realised what he was trying to say.

"This was your first time?" Tonks asked incredulously, Harry answered with a nod.

'… _Holy shit! I popped Harry Potter's cherry… I never would have thought he'd be a virgin… how the hell did he make me come so hard when he was a Virgin?'_

"Tonks this really was incredible, I…" Harry was cut off when Tonks reached around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss, Tonks flipped them over so she was on top and straddling him, since their last session Harry still hadn't exited her. Tonks broke the kiss and sat up looking down at him as her hands went around the back of her bra which had remained on the first time.

"It 'was' incredible? What makes you think we're finished stud?" Tonks said with a grin as she unhooked and dropped her bra to the ground releasing her breasts into the open.

'_When I get back to Hogwarts I don't know if I'm going to thanks Helga & Godric… or douse them in paint thinner' _Harry thought as he sat up to meet her lips, with Harry sitting up Tonks could wrap her legs around him again, this time while sitting on his lap. Harry broke the kiss and ventured a look down at where they were joined and let out a small chuckle.

"What's funny?" Tonks asked

"I just found out that your head isn't the only place where your hair changes colour" Harry said boldly.

"Cheeky…" Tonks answered with a sly grin, her arms wrapped around his neck as she slowly started to bounce up and down on his lap causing him to thrust in and out of her again. Harry's left arms went around her back while his right hand reached up and softly kneaded her left breast electing a moan out of Tonks. Tonks started to bounce faster and harder on Harry's lap for the next few minutes.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum again Harry! Help me, make me cum!" Tonks begged.

Harry smiled, he gripped her hips and started pulling Tonks down onto himself harder while thrusting upwards to meet her.

"Oh fuck yes! Keep going Harry, don't stop, don't you dare stop, keep going…" Tonks moaned as she continued bouncing on Harry's lap, soon a wet slapping sound filled the room as they kept going.

"Oh fuck, fuck, Harry I'm cumming, I'm, I'm… AHHHHH!" Tonks threw her head back in orgasm as her entire body shuddered, Harry followed moments later.

Tonks fell forward into Harry's chest and Harry fell back onto his bed exhausted with his arms wrapped around Tonks' body. Without another word between the two lovers they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

Sunlight filtered through Harry's curtains and hit his eyes slowly waking him up, he was laying on his back trying to remember what happened last night, his answer came when he looked down and saw a mess of pink hair on his chest, Tonks seemed to wake up at the same time, she slowly looked up while resting her head on Harry's chest. Their eyes widened at the same time as the previous night came back to them.

"Holy…" Harry started

"… shit" Tonks finished

"Last night actually happened?" Harry asked

Tonks was dumbstruck, a blush crept over her face as one memory after another of the previous night returned to her. She remembered that they'd been drinking the last night and a creeping worry enveloped her, was he drunk, if so then she may have taken advantage of him without realising it.

"H-Harry, how much do you remember about last night?" Tonks asked worriedly

"Umm, I remember you coming to my room, we sat, had a few drinks and talked about Sirius, Hogwarts, Accidental magic… I remember you saying I was a Metamorph… and then, we kissed and…" Harry stopped as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"… and then, I remember having a fantastic time was a gorgeous woman… twice…" Harry said slyly.

Tonks smiled and blushed at the same time, she smiled because he remembered everything and she blushed because of his flattery. Tonks smiled and shifted forward up his chest to give him a quick kiss but when she moved they both felt something that made them shudder. Tonks eyes widened, she lifted herself and looked down between them.

"Hey Harry… remember that fantastic time you had with that gorgeous woman? Well it looks like it never ended…" Tonks revealed

Harry looked down where she was looking and realised what she was talking about… last night they fell asleep right after they finished and Harry never pulled out of her.

"You mean… last night we fell asleep without… you know…" Harry stuttered, as he spoke he involuntarily started to get aroused and that in turn caused an effect that Tonks quickly became very aware of.

Tonks grinned when she felt him hardening inside her, she leaned forward and brought her lips towards his ear.

"That's right… you been inside me all night" Tonks whispered sultrily licking his ear lightly, her words and actions quickly aroused Harry even further. Tonks looked to the side and spotted Harry's repaired clock on the bedside table.

"Mmm, I'm being relieved in a little over an hour…" Tonks said as she sat up and with painful slowness moved her hips upwards slipping Harry out of her, Harry expected it to end, she had to get dressed and back to her post before Mad-eye, Dung, Kinsley or whoever was taking her place showed up. Tonks saw a little disappointment in his eyes and smirked, with one quick movement Tonks slammed her hips back down onto his.

"OH, Shit!" Harry called out at the unexpected action.

"Last night you were a Virgin, you'd been drinking and you were tried… now lets see how good you are when you're more experienced, you're completely sober and you're well rested…" Tonks said while leaning down towards him, grinding her hips into his. "… An hour, that should give us more than enough time…" Tonks said as she lowered her lips to his and raised her hips again. However what she never noticed was that the silencing charm she put up last night had worn off a few hours ago.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley were all sat in the kitchen eating breakfast, usually Potter would be the one cooking breakfast but after the warning they got at Kings Cross they were wary of the boy, but even their patience was wavering, for the last fifteen minutes a rhythmic thumping sound had been coming from the boy's room, Vernon's temper finally faired when what sounded like a woman's scream came from upstairs.

"AHHHHHH!"

"What the bloody hell in the little freak doing!" Vernon shouted angrily as he slammed his cup down and got up from the table. Vernon rushed up the stairs and stormed down the hall towards Harry's room. When he reached the door he froze, all of the locks were undone, he reached out, grasped the handle and quickly ripped the door open, what he saw inside made his face turn purple, the boy was in bed with an older woman who had freakish pink hair, they were both covered with a sheet but it was obvious to anybody with half a brain what they had been doing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BOY? YOU DARE BRING THIS TROLLOP INTO MY HOUSE?" Vernon screamed into the room before rushing back out into the hallway.

Tonks was in shock as she realised that the silencing charms had worn off, she quickly slipped off Harry taking the cover with her before scrambling to get her clothes.

'_Bugger, how could I be so stupid?' _Tonks reprimanded herself for forgetting the silencing charms. Harry joined her, he had a bad feeling that Vernon wasn't finished.

Tonks had thrown on her Knickers, Bra and Top and Harry had gotten his boxers and jeans on by the time Vernon returned brandishing a baseball bat with his face turning a mixture of red and purple. Harry and Tonks were a little worried, neither of them knew where their wands were, they got lost at some point in their passions.

"You little freak, did you really think I'd let you do it? You thought I'd let you reproduce?" Vernon asked tightening his hold on the bat.

"The last thing in the world we need is more of you freaks running around… we tried to stop this years ago, we took you to a doctors to get a Vasectomy when you were two… but the doctor wouldn't do it, he said you were too young and the decision had to be yours… I should have taken a Stanley knife and done it myself!" Vernon spat through his teeth.

Tonks and Harry were in shock at this new information.

"You tried to do that to him when he was two? What kind of monsters are you!" Tonks screeched. Harry was in shock, he had no idea that Vernon had tried to do that.

"I'LL NOT HAVE A WHOREISH FREAK LIKE YOU CALL ME A MONSTER!" Vernon screamed as he raised the bat above his head and prepared to hit her. Tonks did the only thing she could, she threw her arms up to protect her face, Harry had other ideas. He pointed two fingers at Vernon and spoke.

"**Bakudo #1 : Sai" **the effect was immediate, Vernon dropped the bat and his arms snapped behind his back sticking there and making his back bend forward, he immediately fell to the ground outside Harry's door struggling to free his arms from their invisible binds. Tonks looks at Harry with shock, he just cast a wand less spell that she didn't know and he did it so easily.

"Vernon!"

"Dad!" Petunia and Dudley had heard Vernon's yelling and rushed up the stairs just in time to see him hit the ground with his arms bound behind his back.

Harry reacted instinctively pointing his hand at the two.

"**Stupify Duos!" **two bolts of red light shot out of his palm helixing around each other a few times before they split up and hit Petunia and Dudley square in the chest, they fell to the floor with the thump unconscious.

Tonks turned to look at Harry with awe.

"Ok, I think we need to talk" Tonks said seriously.

Ten minutes later both Harry and Tonks were fully dressed and sat in his room, the Walrus, Ostrich & baby Whale had been taken downstairs with the assist of a levitation charm, it took both of them using the levitation charm to get Vernon downstairs. Tonks sat on the chair and Harry on the bed.

"Ok Harry, what is going on? You just cast two wand-less spells, everyone's heard of the Stunning spell but you just cast a double stunner… I've never even heard of that! Not to mention the spell that made the Walrus' arms go behind his back" Tonks said.

Harry hesitated, he didn't want to show off his new talents so soon but he didn't want Tonks to get hurt either, now all he could do was explain and hope she took his side.

"The spell that made his arms go behind his back was from an old form of Magic called Kido… there are two different branches called the way of Destruction (Hado) and the way of Binding (Bakudo)… the spell I used was the first spell from the Way of Binding, the restraining spell…"

So, Harry told her everything, starting with Dumbledore laying the prophesy on him right after Sirius' death, meeting the founders, absorbing the repository, finding out about the love potions hidden in his chocolates and finding out about Dumbledore's many different manipulations. Tonks sat there becoming more and more shocked as the story went on.

"Harry… do you know what you're saying? Are you absolutely sure about all of this?" Tonks asked desperately hoping that Harry might be wrong or mistaken.

Harry knew he was close to convincing her to join him, now he just needed one last push and he knew exactly how to do it.

"Tonks after leaving Kings Cross I made a little stop in Diagon Alley, Gringotts… when I was there I found out that everything I'd started to suspect about Dumbledore was true as well as a few things I never would have expected… this was the one that affected me worst…" Harry said as he reached into his bedside cabinet and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He passed it to Tonks, she took it and opened it.

**This is the final Will and testament of James Potter & Lily Potter Nee Evans.**

Tonks eyes widened hen the read that first line.

"You're parents have a Will?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, that's a copy of it… after my parents died and Sirius was sent to Azkaban, Dumbledore used his influence in the ministry to get himself appointed as my Magical guardian and then he had the Will sealed away…"

"What, why would he do that?" Tonks asked.

"Keep reading" Harry insisted.

**We in sound mind and body leave all our earthly possessions to our son Harry James Potter, this includes all liquid assets and properties under the name of Potter. We also bestow the title of Head of the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Potter to our son upon reaching the age of maturity.**

"Woah… you're the head of the Potter family now?" Tonks commented and continued reading.

**If anything should happen to us then guardianship of Harry James Potter shall pass to the following possible candidates.**

**1. Sirius Orion Black - Godfather**

**2. Minerva McGonagall - Godmother**

**3. Amelia Bones - Friend**

Hey eyes widened as she read each name after Sirius, Minerva never mentioned anything about being Harry's godmother and Amelia Bones was her boss, head of the DMLE (**D**epartment of **M**agical **L**aw **E**nforcement), but the last name made her breath catch in her throat, her heart quickened.

**4. Andromeda Tonks Nee Black - Friend**

**URGENT NOTICE : **Under NO circumstances whatsoever is our son to be left in the care of Petunia Dursley nee Evans she is completely intolerant on Wizards & Witches and we will not allow our son to be raised by such a hateful woman.

Tears fell from her eyes as the truth slammed into her like a speeding train.

"M-My Mum… after your parents died she tried to adopt you… eventually went to Dumbledore himself… he refused to budge, he said that because you had blood relatives you had to go to them"

**Signed - **_**James Potter**_

**Signed - **_**Lily Potter**_

**Witnessed by - **_**Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore**_

"He knew… he knew all along that you were never supposed to come here and he hid it… James & Lily trusted him to carry out their last requests and he fucking betrayed them!" Tonks screamed the last few words as tears continued falling from her eyes.

Harry reached over and took the Will from Tonks hands and put it aside, then he gripped Tonks' hand and pulled her towards him, she sat down on his lap and cried into his shoulder.

"I trusted him…" Tonks whimpered.

"So did I Tonks… so did I"

They sat their comforting each other for a few minutes while Tonks calmed down. Tonks looked at the clock and saw that she had 25 minutes left until she was relieved.

"Harry what are we going to do?" Tonks asked

Harry braced himself, it was now or never.

"Tonks, right now there are two different forces fighting, Voldemort & Dumbledore… but Dumbledore's tactics aren't working and Voldemort is going to win unless somebody who is willing to do what needs to be done steps forward… soon there's going to be a third party that's starts fighting… I'm taking what allies I can and breaking from Dumbledore…" Harry revealed shocking Tonks.

"Do you want to come with me?" Harry asked.

Tonks looked conflicted, in less than an hour her beliefs seemed to have been shattered by the young man in front of her.

"Harry… I don't know… I mean Dumbledore is an arse but the Order of the Phoenix does do good work, they make a difference…" Tonks reasoned.

"Tonks, be honest? What do they really do besides sit down, decide that everything is going wrong, make decisions about what they **might **do **if **certain things happen and then arrange another meeting where they repeat the process…" Harry took a breath

"… I warned Snape that something was happening at the Department of Mysteries and it took **hours **for the order to get there, me and five others were able to fly to London on Thestrals faster then the Order who were able to Apparate or use Floo connections…" Harry continued making his case.

"Let's face it Tonks, with the Order's reaction time the most they could end up doing is damage control" Harry explained. "Me and five others who I'd trained for a couple of hours per week were able to take on 15 death eaters alone… I know I can do this Tonks, I know I can beat him but I can't do it while under the thumb of Dumbledore and I can't do it alone… but you should be warned, I'll be taking the fight to Voldemort and I'll be using spells a hell of a lot more dangerous than Stunners and disarming charms" Harry warned

Tonks mulled it over in her head and each time she came back to the same answer, no matter what happens, she wanted to follow Harry.

"Ok… I'm with you…" Tonks said with conviction.

"Thank you" Harry answered with a smile. With smile on their faces they leaned towards each other and kissed.

"… So, when do you plan on making a break for it?" Tonks asked

"Not yet, there's a few more people that I think will join me… my next move will come when I see the Weasleys, a few secrets are going to come out then, it'll piss off a few people and convince at least one to join me… hopefully…"

Tonks eyes widened when she realised something, if Harry was the only remaining member of his family and a male then certain laws would come into effect…

"Well, now that that's sorted we need to talk about a few other things… you're the head of a Ancient and noble house… you do know the marriage laws right?" Tonks asked.

"Marriage laws?" Harry asked

"Ah… well you see… you're the only remaining member of the house of Potter and you're a male… because of those circumstances you're required by law to take at least two wives to carry on the name" Tonks revealed with a grin.

Harry's eyes about popped out of his head.

"So you mean I have to… I have to m-marry two women?" Harry stuttered

"At least" Tonks said with a grin, the look on his face was so cute. Harry noticed her smile and matched it with one of his own.

"Hmm, got your sights set on one of those positions Miss Tonks?" Harry asked.

Suddenly Tonks whole demeanour changed, her eyes went wide, her cheeks flushed red and she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I… umm, I… well I uh…" Tonks stumbled, she didn't know how to answer that question.

Harry chuckled, he cupped her chin and pulled her face to, then he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"… As much as I'd love to continue this… you have ten minutes until your replacement is here…" Tonks smiled and stood up from the bed, she grabbed her robes off the ground and threw them on.

"We'll continue this conversation soon…" Harry said with a grin making her blush again.

'_No way… could he actually be considering it? If he asked I don't think I could say no to him… Nymphadora Tonks Potter… catchy name…' _As Tonks thought about it she couldn't help but smile.

"It's funny really…" Harry mused "… we're like this now… but if Dumbledore had done his job and released the Will, then you and I might have grown up as brother & sister"

"Ooh, kinky…" Tonks said with a grin, electing a laugh out of Harry, she found her wand under her bed, pocketed it and then leaned forward to plant another kiss on the lips.

"… I'll see you soon Harry" with that Tonks threw on her invisibility cloak and exited the room. As she made her way back to her post she went over what had happened since last night.

'_Lets see… abandoned my post, broke Dumbledore's orders, got drunk, shagged Harry, found out that Dumbledore's a manipulative old bastard, promised to follow Harry in his crusade against Voldemort and possibly received a half-assed marriage proposal… not bad for one night'_

When Tonks left Harry reached down the side of his bed and pulled out a book he'd been reading the night before. A book of illustrations of magical creatures, he'd been looking for an avatar, a creature to use as his symbol. Dumbledore had a Phoenix, Voldemort had a Snake protruding out of the mouth of a skull.

After receiving the knowledge from the founders he had started seeing magic differently then he had before, he no longer saw magic as light or dark… he only saw magic and the intent for which it is used. Many dark spells were created for good intentions but were corrupted by the intentions of evil people. To Harry, dark was no longer the same as evil and that would be the first thing he taught anybody who followed him. As such he knew that his avatar would have to be a dark creature, but not evil. His first thought was Thestrals but they weren't the most attractive creature, he didn't want people thinking he was the next dark lord.

Harry flipped through the pages of the book and stopped when something caught his eye, a beautiful black bird, it's beak a shiny obsidian colour, it had a huge wingspan and long black tail feathers. The bird's entire body was surrounded by black flames.

Harry smiled as he read the creature's name.

"The Midnight Phoenix"

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

Two days passed as Harry occupied himself by going through the knowledge in his head, he found that it was unlike normal knowledge in his head that he could access at any time, it was more like a book in his head, he had to search for the information. After the Dursley's regained consciousness that day they left, Harry didn't know where they were and he didn't care.

Finally he received a small note tied to a grey owl.

'_Harry,_

_ I am happy to inform you that the wards around Privet Drive have finished recharging for another year. I shall be sending an entourage to escort you to headquarters at 8 o'clock tonight. Please be ready to leave by then._

_-Albus Percival Wilfric Bri…_

At this point Harry had enough and screwed up the note.

"God… he's been at this for so long he's got bullshitting down to a fine art, it's damn near another language for him"

Harry stood up and started packing his things away, when he was done he tied a satchel to his side holding a few things he'd need tonight.

As night rolled around Harry walked to Hedwig and stroked her feathers.

"Head on to headquarters girl, I'll meet you there"

Hedwig gave a quick hoot and flew out the open window. A few hours later there was a knock at the door. Harry thumbed his wand and opened the door, in the doorway stood Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley, Mr Weasley, Severus Snape and drawing a smile out of him, Tonks. Tonks saw him smile and her and she couldn't help but smirk and blush.

"Potter, we're here to take you back to headquarters, hurry up" Moody ordered.

"Sure… right after you prove to me who you are" Harry said as he whipped his wand up and pointed it between Moody's eyes.

"Getting paranoid Potter?" Snape spat.

"Not too long ago a gorgeous woman asked me the same question, I'll give you the same answer I gave her. It's not paranoia if the precautions are justified…" Harry said with a grin.

Tonks blushed at the gorgeous woman comment, she was the only one who knew it was directed at her.

"Not bad Potter, Constant Vigilance eh?…" Moody said with a grin while fingering his own wand. "… but how do we know you're really you eh? How're you gonna prove you're really Potter?" Moody asked with wide accusing eyes.

Harry snorted and put his wand down.

"Yep, that's definitely Moody" Harry commented as he turned around and grasped the handle of his trunk.

"So, how're we getting to Headquarters?" Harry asked as he closed the door behind him.

"That's none of your business Potter…" Snape said with a sneer. "… just follow our orders and shut your mouth!"

Both Harry and Tonks glared at Snape. Harry walked past Snape and pointed his free hand at Snape.

"We're not in school anymore Snivellus you better watch who you're talking too!" Harry warned as he walked past Snape. Moody, Kingsley and Arthur all looked shocked. Snape looked furious.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you need to learn a lesson about respecting your superiors Potter, just like your father…"

Harry dropped his trunk and stormed up to Snape, not stopping until he was right in his face.

"What the hell is your problem Snape? For five years you have hounded me for absolutely no reason other than my Dad picked on you back in school, you probably hated me before I was even born… well it ends now Snape, I'm not going to simply sit back and take it anymore… the next time you make a comment about either me, my Dad or Sirius I will knock, you, **out**…" Harry said right into Snape's face.

"Once again Potter you open your mouth and prove your own idiocy, need I remind you that you can't use magic outside of school for at least another year…" Snape said with an air of arrogant superiority, this look was wiped off his face and Harry fist collided with his nose. Snape fell back holding his bloody nose.

"Who said anything about using Magic?" Harry asked with a shrug as he turned around and picked up his trunk again.

"You know what Snape, maybe I'm wrong, maybe you don't hate my father because of everything he did to you back in school… maybe it was because he had the one thing you could never have… my Mother" Harry said causing Snape's eyes to go wide. His reaction proved Harry's theory. He'd been thinking about it over the last few days.

'_So it's true… he was in love with my mother…'_

"Ok enough roughhousing, we're taking a Portkey, we go in groups of three, Potter, you go with Tonks and Kingsley, I'll be right behind you with Snape and Weasley" Moody ordered.

"I'm riding with Tonks? Got it…" Harry said with a smirk as he approached his secret lover.

Tonks reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar looking empty bottle of Muggle whiskey. Harry grinned as she held it out, turns out he's not the only one who can tease.

"Ever done this before Harry?" Tonks asked

"A couple of times, it's one hell of a ride…" Harry answered cheekily and he placed a hand on the bottle. Kingsley approached them and placed his hand on the bottle. A moment later Harry felt a familiar tug on his navel, after spinning through a tube of swirling lights for a few moments he felt the ride coming to an end. Harry knew how to land this time, he straightened his body out and let go of the bottle. He landed on his feet and stumbled slightly, he looked around and found himself across the street from 12 Grimmauld Place. Tonks and Kinsley had landed next to him. Tonks carefully slipped the bottle back into her pocket.

"Keeping the bottle?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, it has sentimental value, it reminds me of a good time I had not too long ago" Tonks answered with a grin.

The trio walked towards the house and opened the front door, almost Harry stepped inside and saw red, he had to stop himself from glaring at the first person he saw, Mrs Weasley. Molly rushed forward and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Harry dear, how are you?" Molly asked with a smile.

Tonks watched Harry with pity, she had an idea of how Harry must be feeling having to hold everything in and put on a happy face in while that woman hugged him.

"How was the trip dear?" Molly asked.

"Punched Snape in the face" Harry said simply with a smile as he walked past her and further into the house. Molly stood there dumbstruck, not quite understanding what Harry had meant, she had her answer when five seconds later Snape walking into the house with a furious look on his face and a bloody nose. Tonks caught up with Harry and whispered.

"Punched Snape in the face? Is that all you could say?" she asked with a grin.

"Tonks, I needed to picture a happy thought to keep myself from snapping back there… the only two things I could think of was punching Snape and… well I'm sure you could figure out the second thought" Harry said as he patted her pocket where the whiskey bottle was hidden.

Harry walked into the main hallway and was met by several of his friends, Ron was first to greet him.

"Hiya mate, you ok?" Ron asked, Harry answered with a nod, Ginny was next, she rushed forward and pulled Harry into a tight hug which Harry returned. After they separated Ginny blushed and smiled at Harry before turning around and retreating into the dining hall.

Out of the corner of her eyes Tonks noticed Harry wrap something in a white cloth and tuck it into his pocket. Hermione was last, she smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, Harry was dumbstruck, Hermione's hair was different, it was cut at her shoulders and looked more straight then bushy.

"Good to see you 'Mione, your hair looks great" Harry said as he pulled back but kept his hands around her back.

"Thanks Harry, it makes it a lot easier to manage and I haven't had it this short since before we met…"

As Harry and Hermione spoke Tonks noticed a few things about their behaviour, the way Hermione held onto his shoulders, the way Harry held her back, the way they hugged gently, the way they looked at each other, the way she blushed lightly when he called her 'Mione and commented about her hair.

'_Heh, those two are seriously into each other… I give it a week before they're in the sack together, probably less' _ Tonks looked away but at the last moment she noticed something on Ron's face, a mixture of disgust, anger and jealousy.

Harry whispered something to Hermione and separated from her. He walked towards Tonks and as he passed her on his way to the stairs he whispered something.

"Library in twenty" Harry continued on without breaking stride.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

Twenty minutes later Tonks walked into the Library and saw Hermione looking through one of the bigger books.

"Hey Hermione" Tonks greeted

Hermione turned with wide eyes

"Oh T-Tonks… what are you… I was just umm" Hermione stuttered, she didn't know what to say.

"It's ok 'Mione" a new voice said drawing the attention of both girls, they both turned to see Harry walk into the room.

"She knows and she's on our side" Harry explained as he closed the doors and locked them.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god Harry, I thought somebody was onto us"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, Molly decided to spend ten minutes reprimanding me for breaking Snape's nose… Fred and George thought it was hilarious" Harry explained

"Did you get it?" Hermione asked

"Yeah…" Harry answered, he pulled out the white cloth Tonks had seen him hide earlier, he unfolded it to reveal a few red hairs inside.

"Ginny's hair…" Tonks realised "… you plucked them when she hugged you… why?" Tonks asked

"A test…" Harry said as he put the cloth down and opened his satchel, he pulled out two vials of a clear liquid. "… we need to know for sure who knew and who didn't know about the love potions we found, that's what this potion is for" Harry said as he pulled out the cork and dropped one of Ginny's hairs into the liquid, he re-corked the potion and shook it. After a few moments the potion turned bright pink. Harry looked both sad and happy at the same time.

"What does that mean?" Tonks asked

"It means that Ginny wasn't in on it… it also means that Molly has been drugging her daughter" Harry said angrily as he slipped the vial roughly into his satchel and then turned to Hermione.

"Your turn" Harry said and passed the second vial to her. Hermione nodded and took the vial, then she reached into her pocket and pulled out another vial with red hairs inside.

"Who's hairs are those?" Tonks asked.

"Ron's… the love potion that we found in my chocolates had one drop of his blood, which means that they would have made me fall for him…" Hermione revealed, she un-corked both vials and then hesitated for a moment.

Harry reached over and placed a hand on hr shoulder.

"'Mione, we have to know…" Harry assured her.

Hermione nodded and tipped the hairs into the potion, she re-corked the bottle and shook it. After a few moments nothing happened, the potion didn't change and a few tears appeared in Hermione's eyes.

"He's in on it…" Hermione gasped out.

Harry nodded.

The three of them took and seat and tried to calm down after their revelations.

Harry reached into his satchel and pulled out a piece of parchment that Tonks recognised, he passed it to Hermione.

"What's this?" Hermione asked

"I dropped into Gringotts after I left the station, the Director had a few interesting things to say about Dumbledore" Harry said.

Hermione opened it and started reading the copy of James & Lily Potter's Will.

"Son of a bitch!" Hermione cursed as she finished drawing a startled look out of Harry and Tonks, they'd never heard Hermione swear before.

"Sorry… Andromeda Tonks…" Hermione read the name off the Will "… I guess that's how Harry convinced you to join us eh?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Among other things" Tonks said with a sly grin.

"HARRY, HERMIONE DINNER'S READY!" Mrs Weasley called up the stairs.

"… ok, it's Showtime" Harry said as he stood up and readied himself "Time to rock the boat" with that said Harry exited the room.

Hermione and Tonks gave him a couple of minutes so they wouldn't walk in together and make people suspicious. When Harry was gone Tonks had an idea, she walked over to the shelf of the library and looked over the law books, she found the one she was looking for and plucked it out of the shelf.

"Hey Hermione, you know how the Will said Harry was the head of his family now?" Tonks asked and received a nod from Hermione. Tonks grinned and passed her the book.

"Take a look at the marriage laws surrounding Harry" Tonks said, with that she left Hermione holding the dusty old book.

'_If she's seriously interested in Harry she needs to be aware that she'll have to share… cos there is no way I'm giving him up…' _Tonks thought with a grin.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

One by one the trio arrived at the dinner table, first Harry, then Tonks and finally Hermione. Several other were sat at the table with them, Moody, Kingsley, Fred, George, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Snape and Professor McGonagall was there too. Tonks quickly piled a heap of sausages onto her plate and started eating, Hermione grabbed some salad and ate slowly, Harry however just sat there leaning back in his chair against the wall.

"Harry dear, eat up…" Molly encouraged

"Nah, I'm not eating" Harry said simply

"Why ever not Harry? Are you feeling ill dear?" Molly asked with concern.

"No Mrs Weasley I'm feeling ok… I just don't trust the person who cooked the food" Harry revealed.

"Harry dear, I assure you I'm the only one who cooked the food…" Molly assured him with a smile.

"I know" Harry answered

Everyone had stopped eating and was now staring at Harry. Harry answered his stares when he reached into his satchel, pulled out a box of chocolates and dropped them onto the table. Molly's eyes widened when she saw them.

"What're those?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked Ginny…" Harry said as he reached forward and grabbed a chocolate. "… these are chocolates that your mum sent me, smell it" Harry said and tossed it to Ginny, she caught it and gave it a quick sniff, her brow furrowed.

"It smells… kinda metallic… and sickly sweet at the same time like honey…" Ginny answered and passed the chocolate back to him.

"Ok, Fred, George… how about you, what do you smell?" Harry said and passed the same chocolate to them, they sniffed it together and smiled.

"Gunpowder" they answered together.

'_Figures…' _Harry thought with a smile as he took the chocolate back.

"So, how about you Molly? What do you smell?" Harry asked as he practically threw the chocolate at the woman.

"Harry, what's this all about?" Ginny asked

Harry looked a little hesitant at first as he picked up another chocolate.

'_This is going to break her heart… but it has to be done…' _

"How about you Moody?" Harry said and tossed another chocolate to the aged Auror. Moody caught the chocolate and took a quick sniff, he immediately dropped it, pulled his wand and started casting a range of complicated spells. After a few moments the chocolate glowed pink and Moody had a sour look on his face.

"Amortentia, Love Potion" Moody answered while glaring at Molly and pushing his food away.

Molly looked horrified, she'd been caught. Ginny was looking at her mum with confusion in her eyes.

"Mum, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on Ginny, your Mum's been sending me love potions to make me fall in love… with you" Harry revealed.

"N-No, that can't be true Harry, you're wrong!" Ginny nearly shouted.

Harry looked sorrowful as he reached into his satchel and pulled out another box, this one of chocolate frogs.

"Do you remember this?" Harry asked

Ginny looked at the box and her eyes widened.

"Hey… Mum sent me those chocolates back in Hogwarts, they went missing the same day I got them… you took them?" Ginny accused.

"Ginny I tested them… they have love potion too, one to make you fall in love with me…" Harry revealed.

Ginny's eyes started to fill with tears as she looked at Molly.

"Mum… please tell me it's not true… tell me it's not…" Ginny stopped when she took in her mother, she looked terrified, her hands were shaking and her eyes kept shifting from Ginny, Harry and the Chocolates.

"Oh god, you did?" Ginny said and stood up away from the table and away from Molly.

"Why, why did you do that to us?" Ginny asked with tears falling down her eyes.

"G-Ginny dear, I did it for you… I just wanted you to be happy…" Molly stuttered.

"Nope… that's not it…" Harry interrupted. "You see Ginny I found something other than love potion in your chocolates, they were only 60 percent love potion…" Harry revealed.

"W-What else was in them?" Ginny asked.

Everyone waited and listened as they watched the drama unfold in front of them, most of them couldn't believe what they were hearing, Ron however didn't look that surprised, in fact he looked nervous.

"60 Percent was love potion… 15 percent was lust potion…" Harry revealed making several people gasp. "… and the last 25 percent was a fertility potion"

Everybody was shocked, even Snape couldn't stop his jaw from hanging.

"F-Ferility potion?… so… so…. She was trying to…" Ginny stuttered

"She was trying to make me get you pregnant Ginny… I'm sorry" Harry finished with a few tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

"I… I don't understand… what's the point? Why did she do it?" Ginny asked Harry, she couldn't even look at her mother right now.

Harry was hesitant to answer for a moment but knew he had to, he was already past the point of no return.

"Inheritance laws… after what happened at the Ministry, Molly doesn't think I'm going to survive the war and I'm the only remaining member of my family… so if I died and left you pregnant then all my money would pass to you and the child… but seeing as you aren't the 17 yet the money would fall under the control of your legal guardian, your Mum"

Ginny felt her knees go weak and she almost fell to the ground if Harry hadn't been there to catch her.

"How… how could you!" Ginny screamed at her mother.

Molly still looked terrified at being found out but she also looked furious with Harry for revealing her plan. Yet she remained silent, not knowing exactly what to say, most of her family were looking on in shock, all but one.

"Bollocks" Ron blurted out.

"What do you think you're doing Harry? Blaming Mum for something like that? You probably gave her the chocolates yourself!" Ron yelled in anger.

"Oh really? Ginny, who exactly delivered the chocolate to you?" Harry asked with a smirk. Ginny thought for a moment until the answer came to her.

"R-Ron… Ron delivered them…" Ginny realised as she looked at Ron with accusing eyes.

Hermione shifted and pulled another box from under her seat and slapped them down on the table.

"H-Hermione too?" Ginny asked, her night was just getting worse and worse. Ron looked horrified.

"Yep… my Chocolates would have made me fall in love with Ron… luckily Harry warned me in time…" Hermione revealed

"Why you?" Ginny asked

"That we don't know, if we had to guess it was Ron's payment for helping Molly with her plan" Hermione revealed.

"THAT'S A LIE POTTER!" Ron screamed as he stood up and slammed his palms down on the table

Ginny turned and looked at her mother with sad eyes.

"I… I don't even know you…" Ginny said with a shaking head before turning around and running from the room crying, Harry signalled Hermione to follow her and talk to her. Molly had tears in her eyes after what Ginny said to her.

Everyone was silent as Harry stepped up to the table.

"… I've forgiven in the past… but this went too far… over the past few days I've lost respect and trust in people who I once trusted with my life… that's a wound that's not going to heal easily…" with that said Harry walked out of the room.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

A few hours later Harry was in his room looking over his books, after the confrontation in the dining room he moved his things out of the room he shared with Ron and took Sirius' old room, the master bedroom.

Harry heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Harry called as he placed the book down.

The door slowly opened revealing Ginny, she was dressed in a nightgown and her eyes were stained with tears, she been crying for a while.

"H-Harry, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked

"Oh course, come on in Ginny" Harry said kindly.

Ginny closed the door and walked up to Harry, who immediately pulled her into a hug and sat her in his lap, Ginny threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Harry leaned back against the headrest of the bed with Ginny sat on his lap. He gently stroked her long red hair.

"H-Harry… I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry… I swear I didn't know what she was doing… please don't hate me… please…" Ginny whimpered.

"Hey,hey… I don't hate you and I know you didn't know… otherwise she wouldn't have given you the potions too" Harry assured her

Ginny continued to cry for a few minutes.

"Harry… I don't know what to do… I don't know who to trust… I mean, my Mu… my Mu… that woman!…" Ginny spat, she couldn't bring herself to called Molly her mother. "… and Ron… they've been drugging you, me and Hermione… I don't know who to trust anymore"

Harry moved his hands to her cheeks and pulled her face up to look her in the eyes.

"Then trust me" Harry said.

Ginny nodded.

"I will. I swear I will. Thank you Harry" Ginny said as she laid her head on he shoulder.

They laid there for a few minutes until Ginny calmed down enough to speak again.

"Do you know what the worst thing is?… I love you… I know I do… but I don't know whether or not they're really my feelings… or just what she put there with potions" Ginny admitted.

Harry understood what she was talking about, he reached to his side, into his satchel next to his bed, pulled out a vial of clear liquid and passed it to Ginny.

"Ginny drink that, it'll…"

Ginny didn't wait for Harry to finish, she popped the cork and swallowed the potion down with two gulps.

"… you didn't even wait to find out what it was…" Harry muttered.

"I told you Harry… I trust you… I'll always trust you" Ginny said with a look in her eyes that Harry could only describe as devotion, pure devotion. What unnerved Harry was that he'd seen the same look in Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes when she spoke about Voldemort.

"Well… just so you know, you just drank an immunization potion… it'll get rid of the potions already in you and make you immune to them for three months" Harry explained.

"Thank you" Ginny muttered as she started getting sleepy. She laid her head back down on Harry's shoulders and quickly fell asleep. Harry continued to stroke her hair after she fell asleep.

"Don't worry Ginny… soon everything's going to change… and I'll take you with me if you want…"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3 Lillith

**Harry Potter & The Order of the Midnight Phoenix**

**Chapter Three - Lillith**

The next morning Ginny's eyes fluttered open to a welcome sight, she was still laying up against Harry while he slept. As she watched him sleep she couldn't help but wonder what lay ahead of her, yesterday she was a fifteen year old girl who had good parents, a loving family and a huge crush on Harry Potter, today she had a Mother who betrayed her, a deceitful family and a crush on Harry Potter which had been planted by the use of potions she didn't know she had taken. The only person left who she trusted was the boy who had comforted her last night.

As she came out of her thoughts she realized she had slowly been slipping her face towards Harry's. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to devote herself to him, to follow him to the end of the earth if only to be with him. But she stopped herself.

'_No… that's the potions speaking… I have to wait for Harry's potion to take effect…'_

To avoid temptation Ginny slipped away from Harry carefully so not to wake him, she then made her way towards the private bathroom connected to the master bedroom.

Ginny quickly made her way to the sink and splashed her face with water to wash the sleep out of her eyes, she then grabbed a towel from the rail next to the sink and dried off her face, when she lowered the towel she found herself looking into a mirror hanging over the sink and her face drained of color when she saw her reflection.

Harry awoke with a start when he heard a shrill scream come from the private bathroom connected to his bedroom. Acting with instincts that had saved his life a dozen times over in the last past years he jumped off the bed and bolted towards the bathroom, as he entered the room he stopped and gaped at what he saw, a young girl he didn't recognize was standing in his bathroom looking at herself in the mirror with horror. She appeared to be around fifteen years old with long black curly hair that came down past her shoulders and violet colored eyes, Harry was about to ask who she was when a spark of recognition shot through him, her hair and eyes had changed and her freckles were gone but other than that her face was exactly the same.

"G-Ginny?" Harry asked

"Harry… what's happened to me?" Ginny asked in a scared tone

"… I don't know… what happened?" Harry asked back.

"I don't know either, I woke up, came in here to wash my face, then I saw myself in the mirror and… and…" Ginny trailed off as she stared at her new face in the mirror trying to control her breathing.

"Ok… just give me a minute, I can figure this out…" Harry said as he started to concentrate on what had happened the night before. As last night's events filtered through his mind he came to the conclusion that only one thing could be responsible.

"… the immunization potion…" Harry realized with wide eyes as the implications flashed through his mind.

"Immunization potion? Isn't that the potion you gave me last night, the one that gets rid of love potions?" Ginny asked

"Yes… but it doesn't just get rid of love potions Ginny, it flushes all potions out of your system and it only takes an hour for the process to finish… Ginny, if your red hair, freckles and green eyes were the result of a potion…" Harry trailed off as a look of realization appeared of Ginny's face.

"No… it can't be… Harry if that's true then… then this is what I really look like? Without any potions?" Ginny asked

"… Yes… I'm not sure how or why but… it's the only explanation that makes sense…" Harry said with a pained look, Ginny had already been through so much only to have something like this dumped on her.

"W-What if… maybe somebody snuck into the room and jinxed me or maybe they…" Ginny was cut off by Harry shaking his head.

"The room is warded, the only way for someone who isn't keyed into them to get in is if they knock the door and I give them permission to enter" Harry explained

"I… I think… I think I need to sit down…" Ginny said in and stunned tone.

"You are sitting down" Harry pointed out, Ginny had sat down at some point in her stunned state

"Oh… good for me…" Ginny said vacantly

Harry kneeled down in front of Ginny and took her hands in his making her look into his eyes.

"Ginny I promise you I'm going to find out what is going on… over the last week a lot has happened, I've lost a lot of trust for a lot of people including Molly, Ron and even Dumbledore… you are one of the few people I still trust Ginny… and I need people I can trust Ginny, more than anything" Harry said with sincerity.

Ginny felt tears running down her cheeks at the sincerity of Harry's words.

"Harry… after what happened yesterday I didn't know who to trust anymore… and you said I could trust you… I trust you Harry, and I swear here and now you can trust me" Ginny can with conviction.

"Thank you…" with that Harry led her back into the bedroom and told her everything, starting with the prophesy Dumbledore had dumped on his shoulders only minutes after losing his Godfather. He explained his meeting the Founders and gaining their knowledge, his trip to Gringotts his plan to form a third group to fight Voldemort themselves and ended by producing a copy of his parents will for her to read. After twenty minutes Harry finished his story and Ginny sat there gaping for a few minutes.

"Ok, any questions?" Harry asked to break the ice.

"When do we leave?" Ginny said without hesitation causing Harry to smile.

"Soon, we still need to sort a few things out but for now we play dumb, we pretend to be under Dumbledore's thumb a little longer."

"Ok… but, Harry if they see me like this then they'll know something is up…" Ginny said as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around her chest is if to hide herself. At this point Harry realized something, Ginny was self conscious about her new body.

"Ginny… you have nothing to be ashamed about, you really don't… you were beautiful before and you're still beautiful now" Harry said while cupping her cheek causing her to smile. A moment later Harry pulled his hand away and waved it over Ginny's face. Ginny felt a prickling sensation throughout her entire body, she looked down and saw her breasts shrink slightly. Her hair turned red and straight instead of black and curly, freckles reappeared on her face and her eyes turned from violet to green.

"You… you turned me back?" Ginny asked as she pulled her hair around in front of her face to see it.

"Kind of… this is just a glamour… I'm not about to force you to be something you're not, I set up a password for this spell, to break the spell just place your right hand over your heart and say 'Show the real me' and you'll turn back, ok?" Harry asked

"Ok, thank you" Ginny said with a smile.

"Right, judging by the smell breakfast is cooking, we'd best make an appearance…" Harry said as he stood up. Ginny let out a snort as she stood up.

"Yeah right, as if I'm really going to eat anything that woman has cooked…" Ginny spat as she walked towards the door.

"Good point… oh and Ginny, if you need anybody else to talk to don't forget, Hermione and Tonks are with us too, you can trust them"

Ginny nodded and walked out of the room with a smile, then she stopped when she remembered something. With them dealing with her changes she had forgotten what Harry had said when he was talking about the Immunization Potion.

**Flashback**

'… _but it doesn't just get rid of love potions Ginny, it flushes all potions out of your system and it only takes an hour for the process to finish…'_

**End Flashback**

"It takes an hour…" Ginny said with a smile as she realized what that meant.

'_The love potions are already long gone but I still feel the same way about him… I love him… I REALLY LOVE HIM!' _Ginny thought gleefully with a smile on her face.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

Downstairs in the kitchen, Molly, Ron, Fred, George, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall and Fleur Delacour were all sat around the table eating breakfast, Moody was sitting in a corner eating a sandwich he had made himself. Ginny walked into the room still dressed in her nightgown, she immediately spotted the plates of food on the table and an expectant look on Molly's face.

"Ahh, good morning Ginny dear, eat up" Molly said with a smile.

Inside Ginny was seething.

'_That bitch! After what happened yesterday she thinks we can just go back to the way things were? I don't think so!' _Ginny walked past the table and towards the fridge, she opened it and grabbed a fresh pack of sausages which she began placing in a pan to cook.

"Ginny, there's plenty of food on the table Dear" Molly said as she watched her Daughter start to cook some fresh food.

Ginny turned around and shot Molly and venomous look.

"You think I'm going to eat anything you've cooked? That I'll ever eat anything you cook ever again?" Ginny asked. Molly had a hurt look on her face, maybe she had hoped Ginny would let it go. Ron looked angry, Fred and George looked understanding, Professor McGonagall didn't know what to think, on one hand she disapproved of a child speaking to their mother that way, on the other hand she knew Ginny had all the reason in the world to speak that way. Fleur, not having been at dinner the previous night just looked confused.

"Ginny? Iz there something wrong?" Fleur asked cautiously while looking between the girl and her mother.

"Hmm? Oh that's right Fleur, you weren't here last night, well let me give you the cliff notes…" Ginny said as she left the sausages to cook and approached Fleur.

"Ginerva don't you dare, those are family matters!" Molly said with a glare

"Not after what you tried to do to Harry and Hermione it's not…" Ginny said as she glared at her 'Mother'.

"You see Fleur, last night we found out that Molly here has been slipping me, Harry and Hermione love potions. Hermione would fall in love with Ron and me with Harry… but there's more, see my potion also had lust potion and fertility potion, she was trying to make Harry get me pregnant so that she could have control over his money if he dies" Ginny finished before turning back to collect her cooked sausages, as she did she noticed something strange, after what she told Fleur she expected a many different looks to be on her Mother's face, anger, shame, spite, sadness… but when Ginny looked at Molly she was confused by what she saw, nervousness… out of all the other emotions she could feel why would Molly feel nervous? Filing it away for now Ginny proceeded to place her sausages on a plate.

"… the only reason I even know about it is because Harry found out and warned me and Hermione before anything could happen" Ginny continued to Fleur. Fleur was gaping, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Molly had always struck her as a decent woman.

"Yeah, that's just like Potter isn't it…" Ron spat causing little pieces of food to spray from his mouth and onto the table. "… he couldn't just let me have one girl could he? He could have any girl in Hogwarts but he just had to take mine…" Ron said with a sneer.

Ginny felt anger building up inside her but she held it back remembering what Harry said about laying low, so instead she let out a short laugh as she sat next to Fleur.

"Ron believe me when I say that no girl in the world deserves you…" Ginny said with a smile.

"Thanks" Ron said with a slight smile, not catching the veiled insult

"You're welcome, every girl in the world deserves so much better than you… I mean seriously you chasing after Hermione… no, you chasing after **any **girl, reminds me of what Harry told me back during the Tri-Wizard tournament when you weren't talking to him, it was just after we saw you drooling over Fleur and trying to impress her… he said 'It's like watching a dog chase after a Firebolt, he'll never catch it and even if he did, he wouldn't know what you do with it'" Ginny said with a smile

Ron face looked like it was going to explode, Fleur had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter, even McGonagall had a small grin on her face, Molly for some reason still looked nervous, this thoroughly confused Ginny, she had expected Molly to say something to stop her from laying into her brother like she had but she had remained silent. Fred and George not having even a fraction of the self control the other had fell of their chairs backward with laughter.

"Oh George, it looks like our ikkle Gin-Gin is all grown up and torturing Ronniepoo all by herself…" Fred said

"… they grow up so fast Fred, I'm so proud…" George said as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"… yes, anyway brother of mine I believe it is time to perform the act we discussed last night…" Fred said while taking his wand out

"… indeed it is my dear Fred…" George said as he took out his wand.

Both Fred and George stood up and held their wand aloft.

"I Fred Weasley…"

"You're not Fred, I am…" Fred corrected.

"Oh yeah… I George Weasley" George said.

"I Fred Weasley…" Fred said

"… **Hereby swear on my life and magic that I had nothing to do with Molly Weasley's plans to give love potions to Ginerva Weasley, Harry Potter or Hermione Granger, neither did I have any knowledge of what she was doing until last night, so mote it be…" **they said together as a flash of light washed over them.

Ginny smiled as she jumped up from her seat and grabbed the twins into a hug wrapping her arms around their necks.

"Thank you…" Ginny said sincerely.

"No problem Gin-Gin, there's no way we could ever hurt you…" Fred said with a smile

"… yeah, you're our favorite sister after all, I know your our only sister but still…" George said.

"Thanks anyway boys, but remember this…" Ginny said as she gripped the back of their necks causing them to wince.

"… don't call me ikkle Gin-Gin again, or else" Ginny said with a smile before letting them go and going back to her food. Ginny watched, amused as Ron continued eating while his face changed colors as his anger grew as Ginny finished her Sausage sandwich Ron finally blew.

"Why the hell does he get everything!" Ron suddenly burst out making everyone just back in their seats. "He gets money, fame, girls constantly fawning over him, he gets to be in the paper, he gets the best broom in the world, he get to be seeker when he's a first year when nobody else even got the chance and why? Just because he's got a stupid scar on his head!" Ron shouted the last few words.

Ginny's anger had been building up since the very beginning of Ron's rant, she got angrier and angrier with each thing Ron said, finally with the comment about Harry's scar she burst. Ginny stood up and grabbed the sharp knife Molly had used to cut the loaf of bread, before anybody could blink Ginny grabbed Ron by the hair and pulled his head back hard enough that it thudded against the backrest of his chair, he was facing upwards as she placed the tip of that knife lightly against his forehead while keeping hold of his hair.

"You want a scar that badly? Keep talking about Harry that way and I'll carve one into your forehead…" Ginny spat through her teeth as she pressed the knife lightly against his head, not enough to cut him but more than enough for him to feel it, with the knife against his head and the look in Ginny's eyes Ron immediately pissed himself.

"GINNY! PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Molly screeched

"Listen to what I am about to say Ron and remember it… Never, insult, Harry Potter, in front of me" with that said Ginny pulled the knife back and stabbed downwards, the knife stabbed the chair right between Ron's legs causing him to let out a yelp.

Everybody in the room was stunned and simply didn't' know what to say, Moody couldn't help but smile at Ginny's use of fear tactics, he had stealthily been touching his wand ready to disarm her if she showed any signs of actually attacking Ron, but having been in the Auror corps for a long time he had learned to read body language very well, all Ginny wanted to do was scare him.

The twins were the first to snap out of their shock as he noticed where the knife had hit.

"Ohh, nice shot Ginny…" Fred said with a smile

"… indeed, perfect aim" George finished with a similar grin

Ginny looked confused as she looked between the knife and the twins.

"Huh? What are you talking about? … I missed…" Ginny said trying to hold back a grin.

Ron's eyes went wide for a moment before fainting. Fred and George looked at each other for a moment before bursting out with laughter. As Ginny sat back down she looked at her mother and was confused again, she still looked nervous and she kept shooting glances towards Fleur.

'_Ok what is going on… not too long ago she's snapping at me, but now I insult Ron and threaten him with a knife and besides that first screech she doesn't even blink, she's just sat their looking Nervous ever since I told Fleur about the love potions… oh god!…' _Ginny's eyes went wide as she remembered something, Fleur was dating Bill.

Ginny quickly leaned over to Fleur and whispered.

"Fleur, I know this may sound weird but.. Can I have one of your hairs? But don't let anyone see you" Ginny whispered carefully not to let Molly hear her.

Fleur looked a little confused but complied, she discreetly brushed her hair back and passed a stray hair to Ginny under the table.

"Thank you" Ginny said before standing up and walking out of the room to go find Harry.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

Meanwhile Hermione was going through her mourning ritual, she was sat in the library with her legs tucked underneath her and the large book Tonks had given her the day before open on her lap. On a small table next to her she had two pieces of toast and a cup of tea.

As she continued reading Tonks entered the room, saw the book and smiled, she took a seat across the room from Hermione.

"So, what do you think?" Tonks asked.

Hermione looked up and noticed Tonks for the first time.

"I think the laws of the wizarding world are monstrously out of date…" Hermione said with disdain.

"Yep… did you check out the marriage laws surrounding Harry like I said?" Tonks asked

"Yes, I did and I think it's completely barbaric… it's forcing Harry to take more than one wife… the only way Harry can avoid being forced into a marriage is if he can find wives himself to fill the… quota" Hermione winced at the last word

"Yep… so we just need to make sure Harry finds girls who like him for him and not for his money or fame…" Tonks said

"As hard as it is for me to say this, but…Easier said than done" Hermione said

"Not really, I mean we already know two…" Tonks said with a smile

Hermione looked confused for her part.

"We do? Who?" Hermione

"Me… and you" Tonks said with a smile.

"Wh-What?… I'm n-not, you…" Hermione stuttered but couldn't stop a blush from creeping up on her face.

"Don't give me that Hermione… I saw the way you looked at him in the hallway yesterday and I've liked him for well over a year" Tonks said with a smile

"You like him? But I t-thought you and Professor Lupin…" Hermione started only to be cut off by Tonks

"Oh eww… nonono god no, why does everybody think that?" Tonks said with a grimace

"Well I knew you and he hung around each other a lot last year" Hermione said

"So? A man and a woman can't be friends without… that… I mean no offence to Remus but, he was a friend of my dad's in school for goodness sake, when he visited my parents I called him Uncle Remmy…" Tonks explained

"Anyway, I'm getting off topic… if you like Harry you should let him know…" Tonks said with conviction

"Not that easy… what am I supposed to say?" Hermione asked with a blush on her face.

"Who says you have to say anything? Just take him by the hand, lead him to your bedroom and shag him" Tonks said with a smile

"T-TONKS!" Hermione said with a shocked look on her face "I c-can't do that… we're too young and it would be completely inappropriate" Hermione argued.

Tonks shook her head I annoyance.

"Jeeze, Hermione don't take this the wrong way but you are being such a Muggleborn right now…" Tonks said

"What!" Hermione looked shocked

"Don't get me wrong, I don't believe an inch of that Pureblood supremacy crap, but even I think the Muggle's attitude towards sex is ridiculous… I don't go around sleeping with everyone I meet but if I like someone and they like me and we know each other enough then why not?… but the Muggles they think it's something shameful, something that should never be mentioned and don't even get me started on the ones who're saving themselves for marriage…" Tonks said as she sat forward

"… The fact of the matter is Hermione, in the wizarding world being a virgin is dangerous! Do you have any idea how many dark rituals there are that require the sacrifice of a virgin witch? Hell, a lot of Witches lose their virginity before they finish school if only for their own safety… myself I lost my virginity in my Dorm room during my fourth year at Hogwarts…" Tonks said with a smile at the memory

Hermione had been growing redder and redder in embarrassment as Tonks had continued, but now she stood up with a triumphant grin on her face.

"AH-HAH, now I know you're making it up!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Tonks asked with a smile, she had a feeling she knew what Hermione was going to bring up.

"Yeah, you said you lost your v-virginity in your dorm room but that's impossible, boys can't get into the girls dorms, the staircase turns into a slide if they try" Hermione said with a triumphant smile.

Tonks had a mischievous grin on her face as she stood up and walked over to Hermione in a way she reserved for lovers, she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she walked around behind her

"Oh Hermione, you're being naïve…" Tonks said as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's tummy from behind her making her stiffen.

"… I said I lost my virginity in my dorm room…" Tonks said as she rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder from behind and raised her right hand to cup the underneath of Hermione's left breast softly making Hermione let out a surprised gasp.

"… I didn't say anything about there being a boy involved" Tonks said saucily while giving a soft but firm squeeze to Hermione's breast. Not expecting it Hermione let out an involuntary moan before slapping her hands over her mouth in shock. Hermione had never before thought about being like 'that' with another woman but she now unexpectedly found herself incredibly turned on at the thought.

Tonks smiled in triumph before letting go of the embarrassed girl and walking towards the door.

"W-Wait… if it's that easy to show Harry our feelings, than why don't you do it?" Hermione asked in an attempt to embarrass Tonks like she embarrassed her.

Tonks turned to face Hermione and grinned.

"Because I'm still slightly sore from the last time I showed him how I felt" Tonks answered with a smirk Hermione's jaw hung open in shock.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was cut out by a loud voice booming throughout number twelve Grimmauld place.

"**MOLLY WEASLEY!"**

Tonks and Hermione were shocked by the voice but were able to recognize it, it was Harry, they both shared a look before running out the door to find Harry.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

After leaving the Kitchen Ginny immediately searched the house to find Harry, she needed his help to prove her theory, Fleur's hair was securely wrapped in a piece of cloth in her pocket. After a few minutes she spotted Harry coming out of Buckbeak's room.

"Ginny? What's up?" Harry asked when he saw her face, she was still in her nightgown.

"I need to speak with you in private" Ginny said

Harry nodded and quickly lead Ginny back to his room.

"Ok, nobody can come in here and nobody can hear us" Harry assured her.

"Ok, well… you know how you said we had to play dumb and act like nothing changed?" Ginny asked

"Yeah…" Harry said cautiously

"Well… I kinda blew up at breakfast" Ginny said quickly with a hint of shame

"What do you mean?" Harry asked worriedly

"Well at breakfast Ron started ranting on and on about how you get everything and he gets nothing, he said some nasty things about you and your scar…" Ginny said while looking down.

"… and what did you do?" Harry asked

"… I grabbed a knife and said if he wanted a scar that badly then I'd happily carve one into his head… he pissed himself" Ginny added with a smile

Harry let out a laugh at that thought.

"Ginny it's ok… just so long as you don't let slip about the founders, my parent's will or my new group then it should be ok…" Harry said with a smile "… there is one thing though, you've never acted like that before, I mean you've got one hell of a temper but this was different right?" Harry asked

Ginny nodded

"Yeah, never… and when I held the knife, I liked it, it felt natural" Ginny said in confusion

"Damn it…" Harry said with a shake of his head as if he was expecting something like this

"What? What's wrong?" Gnny asked

"I was worried about this earlier but I didn't mention it because I didn't want to worry you if I was wrong" Harry said cautiously

"Harry, after what I've been through so far, the love potions and my new body… just tell me, please" Ginny said

"… it's possible your old personality was also caused by potions… before today you never would have held a knife up to Ron or back talked to your mother, but because of the immunization potion…" Harry explained

"Then any potion that was manipulating my personality would have been washed away too… so the way I'm acting now is the way I always should have acted…" Ginny finished with anger in her eyes.

"Yeah, even your thoughts would have changed, for example, what are you thinking right now?" Harry asked.

'_I want you to slam me up against the wall, rip my panties off from under my nightie and shag my brains out as hard as you can while I scream your name…' _Ginny thought

"Just… stuff" Ginny said with a shrug and a blush

"Well, whatever that stuff is you might not be thinking it if you still had that potion inside you"

Ginny looked upset at the thought of not being able to think how she wanted.

"I'm sorry Ginny" Harry said with compassion

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Harry… but anyway that's not the main reason I came to find you, something else happened at breakfast, I told Fleur about the love potions that Molly tried to sneak us and afterwards Molly looked very nervous… and she just sat there while I chewed Ron out and held a knife up to him with the same look on her face while glancing at Fleur" Ginny explained

Harry's eyes widened in anger at what Ginny was insinuating.

"Ginny I need…" Harry was cut off when Ginny held up a piece of cloth with a long blond hair laying on it.

"Hermione told me how you found out I had love potions in me" Ginny explained.

Harry smiled at her initiative and took the hair before moving towards his bag hanging off the headboard of his bed, he reached in and pulled out a vial of clear liquid, he popped the cork and slipped the hair into the potion before re-corking the potion and shaking it. After a few moments of praying they were wrong the potion turned a fluorescent pink.

"Damn it… DAMN IT!" Harry screamed in anger as he turned around punched the wall causing a sizeable dent.

"How many?… How many people is Molly messing with?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"… and she's a Veela too, thus us really bad… Ok, that's it! Now I'm pissed" Harry said before walking towards his dresser, he immediately started rummaging through the drawers throwing Sirius's clothes out all over the place looking for something.

Ginny moved to the side to dodge an incoming pair of socks.

"H-Harry what're you doing?" Ginny asked after ducking

"I'm about to lay into Molly Weasley and save Fleur Delacour from a fate a Veela considers worse than death and I'm not going to do all that dressed like this, if I'm going to save the wizarding world then I'll do it in style, thus I'm going to need a decent shirt" Harry said while rummaging through the clothes after grabbing a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers and socks he walked past Ginny towards his walk-in wardrobe.

"To hell with the hand-me-downs, it's time to put on a show…' Harry said with a smile as he pulled off his old shirt and unzipped his jeans.

"Y-You're changing now?" Ginny said with a blush as he stripped

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you" Harry said with a smile and a shrug as he pulled down his jeans.

Ginny thought about it for a moment before deciding not to turn around and continued to watch with red cheeks and a smile.

Five minutes later Harry was finished, he wore a pair of black loose jeans, they looked like smart trousers, you wouldn't notice they were denim unless you looked hard, he wore a black undershirt covered by a white button-up shirt with the top button undone, finally he wore a light black jacket that came down to his lower hips. The only thing that was missing from the businessman look was a tie yet despite that the clothes still looked easy to move around in.

"So, how do I look?" Harry asked with a smile as he brushed his hand through his hair.

Ginny stood there with wide eyes, a moment later she moved forwards wrapped a hand around the back of Harry's head and pulled him down her face, their lips met in the middle and they immediately started to kiss, Harry was surprised for a moment before kissing back. After their need for air overrode their hormones they separated and smiled at each other.

"Does that mean I look good?" Harry asked with a smile

"Yeah… and I'm really starting to like this new me, she actually has the guts to go after what she wants…" Ginny said.

"… and what does the new you want" Harry asked with a grin

"You" Ginny answered forcefully and without hesitation as she pressed her body against Harry and kissed him again. This kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Harry pulled back much to the disdain of Ginny.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I still have a job to do right now…" with that said Harry separated from Ginny and walked back to his bag which was laying on bed, he grabbed a few vials and placed them in his pocket and then placed his wand in the inside pocket of the jacket.

"Ok… now I'm missing something, what is it?" Harry pondered as he turned around looking for something.

"Ah!" Harry said as he spotted his glasses laying on the bedside table, he ran his hand over them for a moment before placing them on his face.

"What did you do to them?" Ginny asked

"Took away the prescription in them, they're just normal glass now… I used a spell last night to fix my eyesight so I don't need them anymore…" Harry explained

"If you don't need them anymore then why bother keeping them" Ginny asked

"They make me look clever…" Harry answered with a toothy smile "… besides, wearing them will help keep up the pretence that I haven't changed that much, ok time to go, ready?" Harry asked

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little underdressed though" Ginny said as she looked down at her nightgown.

"That's ok, I think you look good underdressed…" Harry said as he walked past her towards the door, he stopped after a few steps when he realized what he had said.

"Umm… you know how you say something in your head and it sounds fine but then you say it out loud and mmmph" Harry was cut off by Ginny kissing him again.

"I know what you meant Harry, thanks" Ginny said with a grin.

"Ok, lets go put on a show" Harry said before turning and walking to the door.

Harry walked out of the room with Ginny trailing not far behind, he rushed down the stairs not taking care not to wake the portrait of Mrs Black. The curtains burst open and Walburga Black took a deep breath to begin screaming when Harry waved a hand at her and a zipper appeared on her mouth.

"Shut it!" Harry said nonchalantly as he waltzed past

Ginny stopped for a moment to gape at what Harry had done before following after him with a laugh.

Harry burst into the meeting room the order of the Phoenix used and sure enough saw almost everyone who was already awake sitting at the main table talking. Molly, Ron, Fred, George, McGonagall, Snape, Fleur, Kingsley, Mundungus, Hestia and Moody were sat in different places in the room.

Harry's bursting through the doors caused everybody to look his way and see his new look, Moody almost cursed him when he didn't immediately recognize the boy, Ron fumed with barely concealed jealousy, Hestia actually blushed.

"**MOLLY WEASLEY!" **Harry shouted while unconsciously channeling some magic into his voice to make the shout reverberate throughout the house. Molly shrunk back into her seat.

"We need to talk…" Harry said as he slowly stepped forward.

"A-Ab-About w-what?" Molly squeaked

"About this" Harry said as he held up a small glass vial containing a glowing pink liquid

"What is it" Molly asked

"This is a potion designed to test if a person is dosed with love potion, it's how I found out Ginny was dosed, all it requires after brewing is a piece of the person I need to test, a drop of blood, a nail clipping… a hair…" Harry said while casting a quick glance towards Fleur to catch her reaction, her eyes widened in horror when she remember that she had given one of her hairs to Ginny for some reason that until now was unknown to her.

At the beginning of Harry's explanation of the potion Hermione and Tonks entered the room and stood in the doorway after having heard his shout and tracked him down, after seeing his new look Hermione had a blush on her face and Tonks just bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"… if there is no love potion then the liquid remains clear like water but if there is love potion present then it glows a fluorescent pink… so Molly, can you guess who's hair is in here?" Harry asked rhetorically

Molly was shaking, with anger or fear was unknown after a few moments it was clear that Molly wasn't going to answer so Harry spoke up.

"The hair is Fleur's" Harry revealed

Fleur let out a sob as she held her hand over her mouth. Harry looked at Ginny and gestured towards Fleur with a nod of his head, Ginny understood and walked around the table to comfort Fleur.

"Now, seeing as she's dating Bill it's pretty obvious that the potion was in tune with him but there is one thing I don't understand… you don't like Fleur, you've made that very clear ever since the Tri-wizard tournament, so why did you give her a love potion? You tried to get me with Ginny and Ron with Hermione, both of those make sense but why Fleur?" Harry asked curiously.

Molly remained quiet

"Molly, you need to start being honest…" Harry said as he leaned close to her and whisper the next part for her alone to hear. "… or should I test Arthur's hair next?"

Molly's eyes widened as he whispered to her.

"It was an accident…" Molly answered immediately

"An accident? How could you have given her a love potion by accident?" Harry asked with thorough confusion.

"We… some of the order members were having a few drinks, it was the day she joined the order, I put the potion in a drink…" Molly stuttered

Harry's eyes widened in realization.

"So that's it, Fleur took the wrong drink… so now the question becomes, Tonks or Hestia?" Harry asked Molly.

Both Tonks and Hestia perked up at the mention of their names

"What do we have to do with this?" Hestia asked with confusion.

"Elementary my dear Hestia. Molly said she was having drinks with order members when Fleur drank the potion by mistake…" Harry explained "…so the one Molly actually tried to give the love potion to must have been a female member of the order, that narrows it down to Tonks, you or professor McGonagall and I don't think she would have tried to set up her son with Professor McGonagall… no offence Professor" Harry said apologetically

"None taken Potter" Minerva said with a small smile as she watched the scene unfold.

"So, that brings us back to my question, Tonks or Hestia?" Harry asked

Both Tonks and Hestia were glaring at Molly waiting for her answer.

"… N-Nymphadora was supposed to drink it, not that… thing!" Molly said with a sneer as she looked at Fleur.

Tonks looked outraged, Molly had tried to slip her a love potion too, Hestia looked relieved at it not being her but still angry at the same time, Fleur had stopped crying after Molly had called her a 'thing' and now her eyes blazed with anger, she stood up and slammed her hands down on the wood table while glaring at Molly.

"Thing? How dare you! Veela are proud creatures and we take love very seriously, it horrifies me to think that I nearly gave myself to somebody I did not truly love, Veela are not like everybody make zem out to be…" Fleur spat as the wood under her hands started to smoke as her Veela power seeped through.

"We don't sleep around with every man we see, we find one man to love and cherish and once mated we are bound for life… to bind ourselves to somebody we do not love is, it goes against everything we believe in, I would rather take my own life… and you almost forced me to do that you horrible chienne, je ne peux pas décider si je dois dire à mon père à ce sujet et laissez-le vous enfermer dans Azkaban ou vous défier en duel afin que je puisse prendre soin de moi-même!" Fleur slipped into her native tongue in her anger

Harry smiled as he heard what Fleur said, she threatened to either tell her father so he could lock Molly in Azkaban or challenge her to a duel so Fleur could take care of her personally.

"Personnellement, j'irais avec le duel, je peux juste imaginer sa courir en essayant d'éviter des boules de feu" Harry said with a smile in perfect French causing everyone's head to snap towards him in shock, none more so than Fleur. Harry had suggested a duel as it would be amusing to watch Molly run away from fireballs.

"Harry, you can speak French?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Rowena" Harry answered simply

Hermione had to stop herself from slapping her own forehead for her stupidity, she had forgotten that Rowena Ravenclaw had given Harry a multitude of languages.

"Thank you for the suggestion, I may just do that" Fleur said with a slightly evil smile at Molly

"Cool, let me know when, I'll bring popcorn" Harry said with a smile

Everybody who didn't know French looked on in confusion while the few who did understand what Harry had said were smirking, this included Tonks, Hermione, Minerva and surprisingly Snape.

"Anyway, back to business Molly, from this point on I will not tolerate love potions in this house…"

"This isn't your house!" Ron spat finally saying something

Ginny reached forward and took up a knife from the table and twirled it in her hands while shooting a glare at Ron, Ron saw this and immediately shut up his throat suddenly very dry.

"It's Sirius' house, so until the Will reading you can consider it mine… furthermore you are not allowed to prepare food or drink for anybody other than yourself or Ron, if I even see you pouring a glass of water for somebody else then I will personally toss your arse out of this house faster than you can say 'Fireballs'…" Harry finished.

Everybody who understood what Harry had said in French smirked at the reference.

"Understood?" Harry asked with a glare

Molly didn't say anything, she just nodded, still afraid that Harry would carry out the threat he had whispered to her.

"Good…" Harry said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out three vials of clear liquid, one had a slightly misty tint to it. He tossed the two clear ones to Fred and George.

"Those are the same potion I used to find the love potion in Ginny and Fleur… use them to test Katie and Angelina next time you see them, better safe than sorry" Harry explained

Fred and George looked worried over the prospect that their girlfriends might be under the influence of love potions but after what they had found out about their mother Harry was right, better safe than sorry.

"Thanks Harry" Fred said as he slipped the vial into his pocket and George did the same.

Harry gave the misty potion to Fleur.

"That potion will get rid of the love potion that's in your system… I gave Ginny the same thing last night" Harry explained

Fleur looked at Ginny for conformation, Ginny nodded in assurance. With that done Fleur popped the cork and took the potion in one gulp. Then she stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck in a hug which Harry returned.

"Merci mon ami" Fleur said into Harry's ear

"You're welcome Fleur" Harry replied

Harry separated from Fleur and walked towards the door, as he did he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"Mundungus, I trust that's not Sirius' silverware you're slipping into your pockets…" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh? O-Of course n-not Harry" 'Dung stuttered as he tried to make a quick retreat out the door only to be stopped by Tonks who grabbed his by the scruff of his jacket as he ran past and pulled him back into the room throwing him towards the table.

"One chance, put it all back now" Harry warned

"B-But Harry I haven't…" Mundungus tried to weasel his way out.

"Ok you had your chance now we do it the hard way…" Harry said as he flicked his hand upwards.

Suddenly Mundungus flew into the air upside-down. Snape had a sour look on his face as he recognized the spell used, but everybody else was stunned as Harry performed a spell without words or a wand, simply a gesture of his hand.

"Waahh… let me down, let me down!" he shouted as things started to pour out of his obviously enlarged pockets. Knifes, forks, spoons, a silver candlestick, a mug, a locket and several other things, after a minutes upside down Dung's pockets were finally empty.

"Try that again and I will personally feed you to Buckbeak piece by piece…" Harry warned as Dung dropped to the ground unceremoniously.

"Y-Yes sir Mr Potter sir…" Dung said with a white face as he an from the room.

Harry looked over the stuff that had fallen out of Dung's pockets and his eyes stopped when he eyes rested on the locket, it had a green 'S' engraved on it, but the entire locket had a bad feeling about it, but the feeling was somewhat familiar as well, Harry picked up the locket and quickly pocketed it, he would take a closer look at it later.

"Well then, now all that business is dealt with, I think I'm going to get something to drink…" Harry excused himself from the room leaving everyone in there stunned by everything that had happened.

Molly let out a breath of relief as he left the room followed soon after by Hermione and Ginny, Tonks however walked over to Molly and leaned down to her.

"Don't think for a second you're off the hook Molly, you tried to drug an Auror with a love potion and I'm going to make sure you pay for it one way or another…" Tonks spat angrily before walking out of the room.

Tonks entered the kitchen and saw Harry making himself a cup of tea.

"Hey Harry, love the new look… but what was with the show you just put on? I thought we weren't supposed to draw attention to ourselves until it was time to blow this joint…" Tonks asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Some things back there had to be said, besides when I said lay low I was talking about you, not me… if it comes right down to it I can take care of myself but if Dumbledore suspects you're all working with me then it could cause a problem, Dumbledore thinks I'm still alone right now, he doesn't know I have allies and that is what I want to keep from him… now if everything goes to plan we should get out of here in about a week, just after my birthday and after Sirius' Will reading" Harry explained

"Where will we go?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Don't worry, I have a place we can make our base…" Harry trailed off when he saw Snape walking into the room.

"Potter, the headmaster wishes to see you" Snape said with a sneer

"Ok, tell him I'll meet him in the library in twenty minutes" Harry said

"Now Potter!" Snape spat

"How's the nose?" Harry suddenly asked

Snape shook with anger as he remembered the broken nose Harry had given him the day before.

"We're not in school Snape, I don't cater to Dumbledore's whims or yours and I don't move according to his timetable… tell him I will meet him in the library in twenty minutes" Harry repeated

Snape's hand twitched, he wanted to draw his wand and curse Potter this very instant, instead he turned around and stalked out of the room.

"Good boy" Harry mumbled as he took a drink from his cup.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

Twenty minutes later Dumbledore walked into the library and saw Harry sitting at a table with his feet up waiting for him. Dumbledore looked at Harry appraising his new look.

"Good morning Harry, how are you feeling today?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

"How am I feeling? Angry, Sad, Liberated, Horny… it really depends on the person I'm in the room with, as for how I'm feeling right now… I feel curious…" Harry said with a grin.

"I see… Harry, Severus has told me about what happened here last night and earlier this morning, I am disappointed to hear how you have been acting towards Molly and your friend Ronald"

"You're disappointed with **me**? She's the one who's been drugging people with love potions and Ron was helping her" Harry argued

"I believe that Molly was doing what she believed was right for her family…" Albus said with a smile.

"What a load or crap… what she did was for her own benefit, so she could build her own perfect little family that she controlled, and she doesn't care who she hurt in the process" Harry argued back.

"I see… and what was your reason for sabotaging your friend Ronald's relationship with Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Relationship? He tried to drug her a love potion… their relationship is akin to that of a rapist and their victim, is Ron even touches 'Mione in the future I'll personally snap his arm"

"Well Harry maybe you…" Dumbledore began again

"Ok stop… if the only reason you asked to speak with me is to continue reprimanding me then you can leave now, if you have any real questions to ask then ask them" Harry said getting annoyed.

"Yes, I would like to know where you got these potions you've been using and how you levitated Mundungus without your wand" Dumbledore asked while looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry felt a brush against him Occulmency shields and smiled. Dumbledore frowned when his Legillimency probe hit a wall with a sign saying 'Keep Out - No Dark Lords Allowed'.

"Well, after realizing that I'm going to have no choice but to face Voldemort I decided to train myself to use some wandless magic… as for the potions I made them at Prison, oh… sorry, Privet Drive. Brewing potions does not count as underage magic' Harry lied smoothly.

"I see… well Harry I have some other things to attend too so if you'll excuse me…"

"Who is Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked interrupting Dumbledore

"What do you mean Harry? You know who Ginny Weasley is" Dumbledore said in confusion

"When I was back at Hogwarts I read up on a spell that replicates an ability called Aura sight, it let's the user actually see magic see it's effects on people I used the spell and I noticed something wrong with Ginny… I read up on the history of the Aura sight and found out that in the last century only three people have the ability naturally, Nicolas Flamel, Ollivander and you… that's how you can see through my invisibility cloak… so that means that you've seen what's wrong with Ginny too" Harry lied, he knew about Aura sight and knew Dumbledore had it but he never used any spell that could replicate it.

Dumbledore looked worried

"Tell me Harry, when you looked at Miss Weasley what did you see?" Dumbledore asked nervously.

"… she had black curly hair, no freckles, violet colored eyes and… a fuller chest" Harry said the last part reluctantly.

Dumbledore was inwardly cursing, he couldn't let Ginny Weasley know the truth so he had to shut Harry up somehow.

"Very well Harry, I'll tell you the truth about Ginerva Weasley on one condition, you make a magical oath never to tell what I am about to tell you to Miss Weasley" Dumbledore said while giving himself a mental pat on the back, he would let Harry know but stop him from ever telling Ginerva while also winning some of Harry's trust for giving him the information.

Harry nodded in agreement to Dumbledore's terms and took his wand out, holding it alof the spoke…

"I Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that I will never reveal to Ginerva Molly Weasley what Albus Dumbledore tells me in this room today, so mote it be" a flash of magic flowed around Harry sealing the oath.

"Thank you Harry, now before I tell you the truth you must understand what I did was for the greater good…" Dumbledore said as he took a seat across from Harry.

"Many years ago there was a girl who attended Hogwarts, she was a model student who came from a pureblood family yet had no belief whatsoever in the pureblood prejudice that plagues the minds of many.. however shortly after graduating Hogwarts she married a death eater and became one herself… fifteen years ago shortly after the fall of Voldemort she was captured by Aurors and along with her husband and brother-in-law was sent to Azkaban…" Dumbledore explained

Harry recognized the story and realized who Dumbledore was talking about

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Harry said

Dumbledore nodded grimly

"Yes… when she was sent to Azkaban I visited her often trying to ascertain the reason she would join Voldemort when she spent most of her childhood rebelling against the prejudices her mother tried to instill in her… each time I visited her I was unsuccessful in finding the answer… however on one such visit I noticed something about her. Her stomach was swelling…"

Harry's eyes widened when he realized the direction Dumbledore's story was going.

"I had her transferred to a secure ward away from the effects of the Dementors and had a medical witch check her… it took only a few minutes to confirm my suspicions, Bellatrix was indeed, pregnant" Dumbledore said mournfully

"Bellatrix remained away from the Dementors for the remainder of her pregnancy, when the baby was born Bellatrix performed her one and only act as the baby's mother, she named her daughter Lillith Virginia Black…" Dumbledore said sadly.

"Now Harry you can imagine how worried I was for the baby, that she may grow to follow in her mother's footsteps and may even become a loyal death eater later in life… so I wiped Bellatrix's memory of both the pregnancy and the baby myself and took the baby to find a new home… that's when I heard about a great tragedy, Molly Weasley who had been pregnant herself had lost her baby, Ginerva Molly Weasley had come into our world stillborn. I offered Lillith to Molly to raise in the place of her lost child, we used potions to change Lillith's appearance, gave her red hair, freckles and changed the color of her eyes… and thus Lillith Virginia Black became Ginerva Molly Weasley" Dumbledore finally finished his explanation.

Harry was stunned.

"Jesus… I had my own theories but this… I thought at worst maybe Molly cheated on Arthur and changed what Ginny looked like to hide it, I never would have imagined this…" Harry said "Bellatrix Lestrange is Ginny's mother… who else knows about this?" Harry asked

"Me, Molly and now you… the med witch who delivered the girl had her memory wiped and I doubt the Dementors of Azkaban will tell anybody… now Harry, I do have other business to attend too so if you'll excuse me" with that Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the room quickly confident that the secret of Ginny Weasley was safe.

When Dumbledore was gone Harry stood up and walked to the corner of the room, he kneeled down and reached out to grasp thin air, with a pull his invisibility cloak fell to the ground revealing three girls, Tonks, Hermione and Ginny/Lillith, Tonks and Hermione had their arms around Ginny who had tears cascading down her face.

"S-She's my mother… that horrible woman is my mother…" Ginny said while crying.

"Ginny I'm so sorry…" Harry said as he pulled Ginny into a hug as she cried into his chest.

After reading about Dumbledore's Aura sight it was easy for Harry to cast a charm on his invisibility cloak to stop Dumbledore from seeing it, the girls were hiding in the room right from the beginning listening to everything they said. Harry's oath didn't count anymore because Dumbledore had unwittingly revealed the secret to Ginny himself.

Tonks placed her hand on Ginny's back with a smile.

"Hey, look on the bright side, this means you, me and Sirius are all cousins" Tonks said with a smile trying to cheer Ginny up. Ginny smile in appreciation.

"So… what're you going to call me now?" Ginny asked

"Well, your middle name is Virginia so technically we can still call you Ginny" Harry said with a smile

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

Later that day Harry was on his way up to his bedroom for the night, Tonks and Hermione had spent the day with Ginny looking after her after finding out the truth about herself. Harry walked into his room and closed the door behind him. It was then he felt it, something shooting towards him very fast, he tried to turn around and somebody collided with him jumping on his back, reacting to the attack Harry spun around and slammed his assailant against the wall hard, it was then he noticed the pink hair.

"T-Tonks?" Harry asked

"Like it rough eh Harry? Fine by me" Tonks said with a mischievous smile

"What're you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, Hermione's looking after Ginny so I thought I'd come and keep you company…"

Only now did Harry notice Tonks' attire, she was dressed in a white button up top that was tied in a knot around her breasts, a short skirt and a pair of knee high boots.

Stunned by her appearance Harry couldn't say anything until Tonks leaned forward and captured his lips in a fierce kiss.

"You have no idea, how much you turned me on today… taking charge like that, the confidence, the new look, I still don't know how I lasted until now" Tonks said between kisses

Harry reached up between them and started to undo the knot in her shirt but Tonks stopped him.

"No… leave it on, the skirt and boots too… the only thing you're allowed to take off are my knickers" Tonks said with a grin

Harry didn't know what to say so instead he just picked Tonks up and with a smile carried her to his bed while Tonks wrapped her legs around his waist and started unbuttoning his shirt.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Read & Review**

**French Translations**

**1 :**_**Fleur:**_...and you almost forced me to do that you horrible bitch, I can not decide if I should tell my father about this and let you lock yourself in Azkaban or challenge you to a duel so I can take care of you myself!"

**2 :**_**Harry:**_ Personally, I would go with the duel, I can just imagine her running while trying to avoid fireballs

**3 :**_**Fleur:**_ Thank you my friend


	4. Chapter 4 The Order's Debut

**Harry Potter & The Order of the Midnight Phoenix**

**Chapter Four - The Order's Debut**

Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny finally sleep after hours of crying, the poor girl had been through so much in the last two days. Her own mother had tried to dose her with love potion, lust potion and fertility potion for the sole purpose of forcing Ginny to get pregnant with Harry's child. Then she finds out that her body and personality had been changed by potions given to her when she was only a few days old and finally she finds out that her real mother was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

Although throughout Ginny's grief she still had at least one ray of sunshine to make her smile, she had told Hermione that even with the love potions gone she was still in love with Harry, she was so happy to know that her feelings weren't fake.

When she said this Hermione had stiffened, she wondered how would Ginny take the news that Harry had to take more than one wife, Hermione had decided to break it to her now to save her from any future grief. She had sat Ginny down and told her exactly what she had learned from the book Tonks gave her, but Hermione was surprised by Ginny's response…

**Flashback**

"… _I know" Ginny said simply_

_Hermione blinked_

"_You know? How could you know?" Hermione asked, confused._

"_Hermione, I may not act like it but I was raised as a pureblood, I already know those laws…" Ginny answered with a smile_

"_and… you're ok with it?" Hermione asked cautiously_

"_Hermione, every pureblood girl who has ever thought about being with Harry knows they'll have to share. I came to terms with that a long time ago… I've even had fantasies about it…" Ginny added with a bashful smile and a blush_

"_F-F-Fantasies?" Hermione asked with wide eyes and a blush "Y-You mean being with Harry and another g-girl?"_

"_Yeah, I've always been curious about it… Luna was even my first kiss, I'm not a Lesbian I know I prefer men but I'm comfortable with being with women too" Ginny admitted with a furious blush which was matched by Hermione's._

"_I think Muggles call it being bicycle…" Ginny said while trying to remember what she read once._

"_Bisexual" Hermione corrected_

**End Flashback**

They continued to talk about it for a while longer before Ginny fell asleep, having been worn out by the day's events. Hermione sat and thought about her encounters with both Tonks in the library and Ginny earlier. She remembered the feeling when Tonks had cupped her breast and squeezed, how aroused she felt. It was the very first time another woman had made her feel that way.

"Both Tonks and Ginny knew about the law, they both knew they had to share and they're both ok with it. They're even interested in other girls… all my life I've been eager to learn something new, to try new things, no reason to stop now…" Hermione spoke softly to herself with a smile "I want to be with Harry, even if it means I have to share… I'm willing to at least try…" she said with conviction

"Ok, I have to do it now, I have to tell Harry how I feel while the feelings are still fresh…" Hermione said to herself as she stood up from her bed "… if I sleep on it I'll over think it and lose my nerve" she muttered as she slipped out of the room quietly so not to wake up Ginny. As she slipped out of the room she failed to notice Ginny's left eye open and a smile appeared on her face having heard what Hermione said.

"Tonks too huh?" Ginny whispered to herself as she snuggled further into her covered "This is gonna be fun…"

Hermione felt her heart thundering in her chest as she approached Harry's room, her mind was filled with doubts and hopes, she wondered if she was wrong, what if Harry didn't want her, but that thought was dashed when she remembered their encounter in the hospital wing, how she sat in his lap and hugged him, how his finger made her feel when he healed her scar, how his eyes wandered over her uncovered legs and how they nearly kissed without realizing it.

Before she realized it she was standing in front of Harry's door, she took a deep breath to settle herself and reached out for the handle of the door she slowly creaked the door open and stepped forward, but then she heard something that made her freeze.

"Ooh, oh god Harry…" somebody moaned from inside the room and Hermione wrinkled her nose at the musky smell.

Hermione quietly opened the door a little further so she could peek in through the crack, when she did she let out a quiet gasp, the room was in darkness, illuminated only by moonlight pouring through the window but that was enough for her to see what was happening, she was looking at someone's back covered by a white shirt, someone with pink hair as she bounced up and down on the bed with somebody underneath her who was in turn thrusting his hips upwards. Their lower halves were hidden by a quilt.

"P-Please Harry… harder…" she pleaded as she bounced harder with a moan.

"Shit Tonks, so tight…" Harry moaned.

Hermione didn't know why it surprised her to find them like this, Tonks had told her earlier that she was sleeping with Harry, but hearing about it and seeing it were two completely different things, what did surprise her was that she didn't feel upset about them being together. She wanted to walk away, to give them their privacy, she knew it was wrong to watch them but she felt like her legs had been petrified and she couldn't move away. Hermione stood there watching Tonks bouncing up and down, listening to the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and she found herself starting to get aroused. Her hands seemed to move on its own slipping underneath her nightgown and pulling it up to her waist, it was the same nightgown she had worn that night in the hospital wing with Harry. Her hand slipped under the waistband of her panties and started to rub her wet lips.

Hermione's knees almost buckled as a tremor of pleasure shot through her and she let out a gasp, but her movements didn't stop, she continued to rub herself as quietly as possible as Tonks and Harry continued shagging in front of her.

Tonks however had heard her gasp and turned her head slightly to look at the door, she saw the door cracked open and smiled when she spotted brown hair kneeling in front of the door and heard gasping.

Tonks knew that Harry had closed the door before she jumped him and she knew that the room was warded so only people keyed into the ward can open the door, it had to be Hermione.

'_Well, lets give her a show…' _Tonks thought as she bounced with renewed vigor

"Harry, cum with me baby…" Tonks moaned as she threw the quit off their lower halves, Tonks smirked when she heard another gasp come from the door.

Hermione gasped as Tonks threw back the cover and she saw everything she was wearing, a short skirt with no panties and knee high boots. The skirt was so short that when Tonks leaned forward to kiss Harry, Hermione was able to see Harry thrusting up into Tonks' entrance. Hermione's arousal increased at the sight, she fantasized about it being her in there with Harry, she slipped her middle finger into herself and started thrusting in time to Harry's thrusts while being careful not to break her maidenhood.

"T-Tonks, I'm gonna…" Harry was silenced by Tonks' lips crashing against his and her tongue slipping into his mouth.

With one last thrust their hips slammed together tightly and they climaxed. Tonks smiled in her daze as she felt Harry shooting inside her. After a minute they both relaxed their muscles and laid there gasping.

"So… did you enjoy the show Hermione?" Harry asked out loud.

Hermione gasped and stumbled when Harry spoke to her. Her hand quickly pulled out of her snatch leaving her on the edge of an orgasm, she was desperately trying to hide what she had been doing.

Tonks looked at Harry curiously

"You knew?" she asked slyly

"I set up the wards on this room, I knew the moment she touched the door handle" Harry said with a bashful smile.

With a grin Tonks quickly jumped off Harry, walked across the room and pulled the door open to see Hermione sitting there with wide eyes.

"T-Tonks I'm s-sor…" Hermione was cut off when Tonks reached down, grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her up and into the room. After closing the door Tonks pushed Hermione against the door with a mock angry look on her face, Hermione was trembling, both from the shock of being caught and from having bringing herself to the edge of an orgasm and then stopping suddenly. Tonks spotted her wet hand and grabbed it holding it in front of Hermione's face.

"Which finger did you use huh?" Tonks asked still sounding angry. Hermione felt like crying as she lowered all but her middle and pointer fingers which glistened with wetness.

Tonks scowl suddenly split into a seductive grin, she took Hermione's fingers and slipped them into her mouth licking them clean.

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Tonks cleaned up the juices off her fingers. Just a minute ago those fingers were inside her snatch and now Tonks was licking them clean. When Tonks finished she pulled the fingers out of her mouth and smiled.

"Mmm, tasty" Before Hermione could respond Tonks grabbed the back of Hermione's head and pulled her face to her own.

"Mmmph…" Hermione mumbled in shock as she felt Tonks' tongue slip into her mouth and battle with her own. After a moment she realized that she was probably tasting herself on Tonks' tongue.

Harry sat in the bed with a shocked look on his face, he certainly wasn't expecting this… but he wasn't about to complain.

Tonks separated from Hermione leaving a string of saliva between their mouths as they both breathed heavily. Hermione still looked worried. Tonks smiled and leaned forward so her mouth was next to her ear.

"Don't worry 'Mione, we knew you were there the whole time so we decided to give you a show… but it looks like you didn't manage to finish" Tonks added as her hand trailed down Hermione's stomach to the hem of her nightgown. Hermione was too shocked to object to what Tonks was doing.

Tonks pulled the nightgown up to reveal Hermione's wet panties, she slipped her hands into the waistband and quickly found what she was looking for, she slipped two fingers into Hermione causing the younger girl to let out a loud moan of surprise, Tonks pushed her fingers in as far as they would go until the tips of her fingers touched a barrier. For a moment Tonks was tempted to thrust her fingers through the barrier but restrained herself, she would leave that for Harry.

Hermione didn't know what to say or do other than lean back against the wall and accept the older woman's treatment, she soon felt a familiar pressure in her stomach…

"T-Tonks… I'mOH… I'm going to… ahh…" Hermione tried to warn the older woman.

"Go ahead… cum on my fingers" Tonks whispered seductively as she continued pushing her fingers in and out of Hermione.

Suddenly Hermione's back straightened arched backwards and her legs straightened, she bit her bottom lip to stop from screaming out as she finally climaxed. Tonks felt Hermione constrict around her fingers. When Hermione finally came down from her high Tonks pulled her fingers out and licked them clean.

Hermione's head finally cleared and she seemed to realize what had happened and who had down it to her. A woman had fingered her to orgasm… and she enjoyed it. Any hesitation she felt about being with Harry and other woman completely disappeared and she smiled.

"Tonks… you… I…" Hermione stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Come on…" Tonks said as she pulled Hermione away from the wall and towards the bed where Harry was watching them with wide eyes. "… now Hermione, I believe you came here to say something to Harry didn't you? So say it" Tonks said with a push

Hermione stood there for a moment not knowing what to say, her hand raised to play with her long hair which was out of habit, but when she found no hair their she remembered that it had been cut a few days ago and now only came down to her shoulders. Harry seemed to understand her hesitation.

"'Mione, it's ok, you don't have to…"

"I love you…" Hermione blurted out causing Harry to go wide eyed and Hermione to blush

"… I've thought about it for a while now… I know the laws and I know you have to be with more than one woman… but, I'm ok with it, I want to be with you even if it means sharing you" Hermione said and looked down not wanting to see his face.

Harry moved from the bed and placed his hand on Hermione's chin, he lifted her head to look into her eyes. Without saying a word he moved forward and captured her lips with his own. They kissed for a few moments before separating.

"'Mione, I love you too… I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner" Harry apologized sincerely.

Hermione stood there not knowing what to say or do now. Tonks who had been getting fully undressed saw this and rolled her eyes. She placed both hands on Hermione's back and gave her a hard push right into Harry, they both fell onto the bed in a compromising position, Harry was on his back with Hermione straddling him, it was at this point Hermione realized that Harry was still naked, this fact was made clear as she felt his hardness up against her panty covered slit. Harry shifted to get from under her but his movement caused him to slide against Hermione who was sill sensitive from her orgasm.

"Oooh" Hermione moaned as she felt it.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked worriedly afraid that this was going too fast for her.

"D-Do it again… please…" Hermione pleaded weakly as she laid her head against his chest. Harry complied and slowly rubbed her through her panties.

Tonks smiled as she moved behind Hermione and reached towards her waist, she took the side of Hermione's panties in her hands and gave a quick tug, they easily tore away from the girl revealing her wetness.

"Ah…" Hermione le tout a squeak of surprise when she looked behind her seeing Tonks holding what remained of her panties up to her nose and taking a long sensual sniff.

Harry saw the nervous look on Hermione's face now that her panties were off.

"Hermione, we don't have to do this yet, we can wait if you want…" Harry said kindly as he stroked her cheek.

Hermione smiled when he said that and her nerves settled, if she could be with anybody right now, if she could have her choice of anybody she wanted to lose her virginity too it would be Harry. With this thought she sat up still straddling Harry and gripped the hem of her night gown, with a quick tug she pulled it up over her head and onto the floor leaving her completely naked. Harry sat astonished at the sight of her beautiful body and so did Tonks.

"God Hermione…" Tonks said with astonishment "… You're absolutely gorgeous, you should dress to show it instead of hiding yourself with baggy clothes and robes all the time" Tonks advised. Hermione blushed at the praise.

With a few movements Hermione slid forward and lined up Harry with her opening, her heart hammered in her chest as she slowly moved backwards, she gasped as she felt him poke against her wrong hole.

"Hold up Harry…" Tonks said with a grin from behind Hermione, she took Harry in her hand making him shudder and lined him up with where it was supposed to go. "… not that I'm against it, but I don't think our sexy little bookworm is ready for that just yet" Tonks said with a wink making Hermione blush. With Tonks helping the aim, Hermione moved backward again and Harry poked against the proper hole this time, her body subconsciously tightened to stop the intrusion, Hermione gritted her teeth and kept pushing backwards.

Poke… Poke… Poke… Slip.

"Ahh!" Hermione gasped as his head pushed into her and she felt herself stretched open. She kept moving backwards taking him in further until he poked against her barrier. She pushed back and winced as the sharp pain shot through her.

"'Mione… You ok?" Harry said through his gasps.

"H-Harry… I c-can't get break through… y-you have to push the rest of t-the way in…" Hermione said with a wince. Harry paled, he couldn't do it, he couldn't do something that would hurt her. Tonks seemed to see the hesitation in his eyes and intervened.

"I'll help you" Tonks said as she climbed to straddle Harry's legs behind Hermione, Tonks wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her into a sitting position against her chest, Hermione felt the stinging quell when she felt Tonks naked breasts push against her back. Tonks held Hermione tightly above Harry.

"Ok, on the count of three I'll pull you down on him and break through your barrier, ok?" Tonks said.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Ok, brace yourself on the count of three…" Tonks warned as she got ready "… One..." without warning Tonks' grip around Hermione's waist tightened and pulled her down hard, slamming the young virgin almost cruelly down on top of Harry's hardness. Hermione screamed as Harry tore through Her hymen mercilessly and kept going until his tip touched her cervix and his hips slammed into hers, a small trickle of blood seeped out from the area they were connected. Hermione wept as she felt like she was being split in half.

"Tonks what the hell!" Harry almost shouted angrily.

Tonks looked saddened by what she had done, she leaned close to Hermione and hugged her again.

"'Mione I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but if you knew when I was going to do it then you would have tensed up and it would have hurt so much more, believe me I know… I promise I'll make it up to you, let me help make you feel better" Tonks said softly as she reached around Hermione and tenderly rubbed her clit.

"Ooh…" Hermione moaned as the pain started to ebb away and was replaced by pleasure. She moved forwards trying to push her clit harder into Tonks' fingers but inadvertently made Harry slip out of her slightly, she moved back and it slipped back in, she moved forwards again and backwards again quickly getting into a rhythm

Harry held her hips lightly assisting her as she moved backwards and forwards on him.

"Oh… oh god, Harry move with me, please…" Hermione said as the pain completely disappeared. Harry seeing her face, complied and started to thrust slowly in rhythm with her. Tonks slid to the side of Harry's legs and moved besides Hermione still rubbing her clit, she moved her head forwards and took Hermione's right nipple into her mouth and suckled tenderly getting a gasp out of Hermione. Tonks slid her left hand down and pushed two fingers into herself fingering herself furiously. Hermione was fully into the swing of things now, she placed her left hand on Harry's chest to give herself more leverage for moving against him, with her right hand she gripped Tonks hair behind her head and pulled her against her breast roughly making her gasp when she felt Tonks' teeth clamp down on her firmly.

Harry was entranced by the sight of the women in front of him, hip grip on Hermione's hips tightened and he started to bounce her faster and harder.

After a few minutes Hermione felt herself reaching the edge, she never though sex would feel this good.

"Ahh… ahh… ah, I'm close, I'm… I'm AHH" Hermione screamed as she ripped Tonks' head away from her breast and spotted Tonks hand fingering herself. In a rare show of confidence and daring Hermione grabbed Tonks' thrusting hand and pulled it away, Tonks' let out a frustrated moan as she felt her fingers removed and was denied her orgasm, but her disappointment was replaced by shock when she felt Hermione's fingers take her their place inside her.

"Oh SHIT!" Tonks squealed as Hermione's fingers hit her in the perfect place, Tonks used her arms and legs as leverage on the bed and started thrusting herself against Hermione's hand.

'_Damn, one little boost of confidence and she goes from her timid self to this?' _Tonks thought with a grin _'I wonder what'll happen when I get her into some form fitting clothes'_

"You know, most of that wetness is Harry from when he came inside me…" Tonks panted as Hermione thrust her fingers into Tonks. The thought of her hand touching not only Tonks wetness but Harry's too pushed Hermione over the edge.

"Ahh, Ahh, OHHHH!" Hermione's body seized up and she tightened around Harry. Tonks clamped down of Hermione's fingers as she was pushed over the edge and Harry gave one last thrust as hard as he could into Hermione as he let himself loose inside her. Hermione moaned as she felt him shooting his essence into her over and over again, throughout her post-orgasmic high she briefly thought…

'_Oh no… what if I get pregnant?…' _Hermione wondered as her tired body fell down onto Harry's chest and her fingers slipped out of Tonks.

Tonks saw the glistening hand and grabbed it, cleaning it with her tongue tasting herself and Harry on the hand.

When she was done Tonks reached to the bedside counter and picked up her wand, with a swish a light shot out and settled on Hermione's stomach, she repeated the process on herself.

"W-What was t-t-that?" Hermione asked through her daze

"Anti-pregnancy spell… just in case…" Tonks said through her panting as she laid the wand back down and snuggled next to Harry who wrapped his left arm around her, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder. Hermione shifted her position so she was on Harry's right side and mirrored Tonks' actions, giving him a quick peck on the lips and taking position on his right shoulder. At this point Tonks and Hermione found themselves facing each other, they both smiled and leaned close to each other for a quick peck of the lips.

"So Hermione, how was it?" Tonks asked

"It was… like nothing I've ever imagined, it hurt at first but when that was over it felt amazing…" Hermione said as she snuggled closer to Harry.

"Yeah, just imagine what it'll be like when there is three of us…" Tonks said with a grin "… I know Ginny still likes you, maybe Fleur will be willing to give it a go too, I'm pretty sure I can convince Hestia to join us every now and then…" Harry and Hermione looked at Tonks with wide eyes as she started to mention potential… bedfellows, for lack of a better word.

"Tonks, I swear you're the only woman in England who actually wants their boyfriend to sleep with other women" Harry commented

"I wouldn't be too sure about that…" Hermione said with a yawn "… I had an… interesting conversation with… Ginny… before I… came here…" Hermione said before nodding off.

"Hmm… that's probably not good… or very good depending on how you look at it… Tonks remind me in the morning to drink some Skele-grow…" Harry said with a wince

"Why, are you hurt?" Tonks asked with concern

"No, but between you and Hermione I think my hips have been ground into dust" Harry quipped onto to be given a light smack from Tonks.

They laid there quietly for a few minutes slowly falling asleep when Tonks remembered what Hermione had said to Harry before they shagged. Tonks leaned upwards towards Harry.

"Oh, and in case you haven't figured it out yet, I love you…" Tonks said with a smile.

Harry turned to her with a smile and kissed her gently.

"I love you too Tonks"

**The Next Morning**

Hermione woke up in a pair of strong arms, her eyes remained closed as a dull ache in her lower body brought back memories of what happened the night before and she knew who was holding her, she inched forward and kissed him on the lips keeping her eyes closed the entire time, he opened his mouth and started to caress her tongue with his, after thirty seconds of kissing Hermione pulled back with a smile.

"Oh Harry" Harry said to her in a rather feminine tone

Hermione's brow crinkled as she recognized the voice, it wasn't Harry's.

"Tonks?" Hermione asked as she opened her eyes

"'Mione?" Tonks asked as she too opened her eyes for the first time. They laid there in each other arms blushing, they both thought they had been kissing Harry, not each other.

"Just so you ladies know…" came a voice from the foot of the bed, Tonks and Hermione both turned to see Harry standing there fully dressed in his new clothes he picked out yesterday. "… that was awesome" Harry finished with a grin

"Didn't you get enough of a show last night?" Hermione asked with a smile

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question Miss Voyeur?" Harry said making her blush

Harry turned around and walked back to where he was working with several smoking cauldrons

"Harry, how did you get out from between us without waking us?" Tonks asked as she remembered how they had fallen asleep.

"What you should be asking how I got those shirts on you without waking you, that's a far more interesting story" Harry said with a smile as Hermione and Tonks both looked down and sure enough they both wore a large baggy long-sleeved shirt with the words 'Harry Potter' emblazed on them in golden writing, and the bottom of the 'P' was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"What the… but how… when did you…" Hermione asked in confusion

Tonks merely looked at the shirt and smiled.

"I like it… its soft, comfortable and lets everyone know what team I support"

Both Hermione and Tonks got up out of bed and walked over to where he was working.

"Wotcha doin'?" Tonks asked as she looked at the four smoking cauldrons

"Making some things that can help us, take a look at this" Harry said as he pointed at the two cauldrons in front of him, one filled with red liquid and one filled with blue

"What do they do?" Hermione asked

"Alone, nothing… but…" Harry said as he used a sucker to drop a little of the blue liquid onto the table where he was working. Then he dipped the end of a paper clip into the red liquid and held it above the drop of blue. "… but you mix them together and…" Harry dropped the paperclip onto the blue liquid and sudden a 'pop' sound was heard and a small flash of light made Hermione and Tonks blink for a moment.

"… that's it?" Tonks asked unimpressed

"Keep in mind that was only a small amount of potion. When mixed together in the right quantity the potions make a loud explosive sound and a blinding flash of light." Harry said as he pulled a small vial up from the table it was a normal vial but it seemed to have a thin piece of glass in the middle dividing the vial, separating two liquids, blue and red

"Smash that vial, the potions mix and boom… the sound deafens them and flash blinds them and there's a chance that they'll be knocked unconscious…" Harry explained

"… it's the magical equivalent of a flash bang grenade…" Tonks realized at the same time as Hermione

"That's brilliant Harry, what are the other two potions?" Hermione asked

"Well this one reverses the effects of a long term memory charm" Harry said as he pointed at the misty potion, it was so thick it looked like liquid smoke.

"Could come in handy… and the last one?" Tonks asked pointing at the last cauldron filled with a silver liquid that moved like liquid mercury.

"This one is, very special, it's something that's never been done before, not even by the founders…" Harry explained as he picked up a glass vial and carefully measured the amount of potion he filled it with

"What do you mean not by the founders, you made this with their knowledge right? So how could they not know this potion?" Hermione asked, utterly confused

"Because the founders only had their individual knowledge to work with, I on the other hand have all of their knowledge, from all four of them… to make this potion, I combined Helga's knowledge of magical creatures with Salazar's knowledge of potion brewing" Harry said as he stoppered the potion

"So, what is it, what does it do?" Tonks asked enthusiastically wanting to know what potion it was.

"Ladies, I think I'm about to become even more famous… I just invented the cure to Lycanthropy" Harry said with a smile as he held up the potion in front of them. Their jaws hit the ground… figuratively speaking.

"H-Harry are you serious about this? People have been trying for over a thousand years to cure the werewolf curse" Hermione said with wide eyes

"Yes, I'm serious, this month will be the last time Remus Lupin will be forced to howl at the moon… however the potion needs one last ingredient" Harry said with a wince

"What ingredient?" Tonks asked cautiously, there was bound to be a catch

"A drop of blood from a Werewolf" Harry revealed

"What? That's fine though we can go to Remus right now and…" Tonks was cut off by Harry shaking his head.

"It's not that simple Tonks, the blood has to come from his werewolf form and what's more he won't be able to take the wolfs-bane potion beforehand either, or else it'll interfere with my potion" Harry revealed

"… ok lets just make sure I've got this straight… you have to go into Remus' room when he's transformed having not taken the potion that lets him retain his mind… take a drop of his blood, add it to the potion and then force the potion down his throat, all the while hoping he won't be able to rip your throat out?" Tonks asked

"Basically… yes" Harry deadpanned

"Ok… good luck with that… while you're busy doing that I'll be waiting here safe and sound…" Tonks said with a nervous smile

"A gorgeous woman waiting for me in my bedroom? Now that's what I call an incentive to come back alive…" Harry joked making Tonks blush "… anyway don't worry, I can handle the wolf in Remus, his next transformation will be the night before Sirius' Will reading"

"July 31st… the day of the will reading, your birthday and the day we escape from here… that's going be a really busy day" Hermione said thoughtfully

"Yeah… the tough part is going to be getting past Dumbledore, I have to be careful he doesn't catch me by surprise" Harry said thoughtfully

"Yeah… well, back to business, Hermione you're coming with me…" Tonks said as she took Hermione's hand and started to drag her out of the room. Harry smiled as they left and kept bottling his potions.

"T-Tonks where are we going?" Hermione asked as she tried to keep up with Tonks despite her body aching.

"Hermione, last night I noticed something… you're gorgeous…" Tonks deadpanned making Hermione blush. "… however you constantly hide your figure with baggy jeans, large shirts and jumpers. The only reason for that I can think of is your lack of confidence but last night I saw your confident side… and I'm going help that side of you show herself more often, come on" Tonks said as she lead Hermione towards her room.

"H-How do you know I was confident last night?" Hermione asked curiously

"Because if you weren't confident then you never would have shoved your fingers into me…" Tonks said slyly making Hermione blush.

As the pair were passing by the room Hermione and Ginny shared, the door opened and a sleepy Ginny walked out of the room rubbing her eyes, she looked at the two and spotted their shirts.

"… Nice shirts, where can I get one?" Ginny asked curiously while still in her half asleep state.

"Oh easy, you just have to join the club and go through the initiation" Tonks said with a grin making Hermione blush at Tonks' hidden meaning.

"Oh, that sounds ok… what's the initiation?" Ginny asked while trying to keep her eyes open

"Ask Hermione, she went through the initiation last night" Tonks said as she stepped aside letting Hermione take over. In her head Hermione was cursing Tonks as her face burned red.

"Well the initiation is… umm… very…" Hermione stuttered trying to say something, anything. Tonks having mercy on Hermione took her hand and continued their journey towards her room.

"Sorry Ginny, me and 'Mione have to do something, we'll speak later" Tonks called back to the drowsy girl.

"'Kay" Ginny said sleepily as she made her way downstairs towards the kitchen

"I can't believe you did that!" Hermione said scolded Tonks

"Oh relax, it's not as if she isn't going to join us soon anyway" Tonks said with a smirk as they entered Tonks' room and closed the door behind them.

"Ok, there's a shower through there, go get washed up while I get you some good clothes" Tonks said as she opened her trunk and started going through her clothes. Knowing it would be futile to resist, Hermione accepted her fate and walked towards the bathroom hoping the hot water could sooth her muscles and rid her of the ache she suffered from.

The door to the bathroom closed as Tonks held up a shirt.

"Oh yes, this'll work… I can't wait to see Harry's face…"

Meanwhile downstairs Ginny was in the kitchen holding a glass of orange juice, she took one gulp of it and at that exact moment several pieces of information clicked in her mind.

1. Hermione had been out of her bed all night

2. She was last seen going to tell Harry how she felt

3. Tonks and Hermione were coming from the direction Harry's room was in

4. They were both wearing nothing but that shirt.

Ginny now understood what Tonks was implying by saying 'Club' and 'Initiation'. In her shock Ginny spat out her mouthful of Orange juice. At that same time Ron walked into the kitchen just in time to receive a spray of orange juice to his face. Fred and George walked in right behind him and burst into fits of laughter.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" Ron shouted angrily as he wiped away the liquid stinging his eyes

Ginny smirked and for a moment actually considered telling him why she had spat out her drink, just to see how he would react to the news.

"You don't want to know" Ginny answered honestly

About an hour later Harry came downstairs and walked into the kitchen/dining room. Many members of the order were sitting down talking to each other. He spotted Molly sitting down looking nervous and a little twitchy, she couldn't remember the last time she hadn't cooked breakfast for her family so she tried to compensate by feeding Ron as much as she could, he wasn't complaining as he shoved a whole sausage in his mouth.

Harry made himself a cup of tea and sat at the table with a copy of the daily prophet, after a few minutes the door opened and Tonks peeked in, she spotted Harry and smiled, she walked back out of the room and spoke to somebody who was behind the door out of sight. Harry's eyebrow cocked at the sight.

'_What is she doing?' _He wondered

Suddenly the door opened fully and there standing in the doorway was gorgeous woman. It took a moment but Harry's eyes widened in both recognition and surprise, it was Hermione. She was wearing a tight black top with a v-neck showed the valley between breasts, the top cut off just a few inches below her breasts leaving her stomach bare showing off her belly button. She wore a pair of light blue jeans, but unlike her usual baggy jeans these ones were tight, they hugged her legs snugly showing every curve of her ass, poking out of the top of the jeans were two pieces of black cloth that wrapped around her hips and disappeared down into the back of the jeans, they were obviously the straps of a thong. On her feet she wore a pair of black shoes with two inch heels, on her face she wore a little makeup including some black mascara. Finally around her neck hung a necklace, a silver chain with the letter 'P' hanging between her breasts, the 'P' was the same pattern as the one on the shirts he had given them, with the bottom of the letter shaped like a lighting bolt..

Ron's mouth hung open at the sight and several mashed sausages fell out of his mouth.

The room was silent, nobody knew what to say. Hermione walked into the room blushing as she went, she sat down and poured herself a cup of tea. Tonks meanwhile walked over and sat next to Harry.

"So what do you think?" Tonks whispered

"… I think I'm seeing a replay of the Yule Ball, when Hermione appeared dressed in the gown nobody recognized her, she looked so different, so beautiful…" Harry whispered back. "… god I was an idiot back then" Harry said while shaking his head.

"Yeah you were, by the way…" Tonks said with a sultry smile as she pulled the neck of her shirt down revealing the same silver 'P' that Hermione wore.

"Like them? I transfigured them, got the idea from the shirts you gave us"

Ron chose this moment to look at Harry and saw him seemingly looking down Tonks' shirt and that Tonks was actually holding her shirt open for him.

"Wha' du boody 'ell!" Ron shouted out with a full mouth making spatters of food fly across the table making everyone grimace. Several people looked at what Ron was looking at and caught Tonks and Harry in a rather compromising state.

"You could have any girl in England but you took my stole my girl away from me and now you've got the Metamorph all over you too?" Ron shouted

Hermione looked angry at being referred to as his girl. Tonks looked really pissed at being referred to as 'The Metamorph'. Harry looked furious.

"Nymphadora how could you!" Molly shrieked as she stood up "… you Harlot, flashing yourself to poor Harry like some trollop!…"

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TOO?" everybody jumped back as Tonks stood up from her chair, drew her wand and roared at Molly. Tonks hair suddenly changed to a dark brown almost black color and her face took on a more regal look.

"… I may not act like it very often but I am part of the Black family…" Tonks said as she walked towards Molly without any of the clumsiness she was known for. "… I am Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda Black… I can be the sweetest person in the world to my friends but I can be the cruelest bitch in existence to my enemies…" Tonks spat as she leveled her wand at Molly's face. "To you my name is Tonks… not Nymphadora and not 'The Metamorph'…" Tonks said as she shot a glare at Ron "… keep that in mind the next time you wag your tongue, otherwise I might just rip it out of your skull…" Tonks finished as she slipped her wand back into her wrist holster and walked out of the room, her hair changing back to pink as she went.

When this happened Harry realized something, the look Tonks had a moment ago was her real self, what she looked like without any modifications. Harry stood up and walked out of the room after Tonks to make sure she was ok. Ginny meanwhile was standing in the doorway leading towards the kitchen while munching on a slice of toast with a smile on her face, she enjoyed watching Tonks lay into Molly and Ron.

"It's not right…" Molly muttered now that Tonks and Harry were gone ".. how can she have no dignity, he's only a child…"

"Oh please…" Ginny interrupted Molly before she could get a head of steam. "… like his age matters to you. You tried to give me and him love potions so he'd get me pregnant, if me and him had gone upstairs a couple days ago and started fucking you'd probably have smiled thinking your plan was coming together… but the moment you see Harry looking down Tonks' shirt you start bitching at her, you fucking Hypocrite." Ginny swore making several people gasp. "Let me tell you something, what Harry does or who he does it with is none of your business… if Harry was to say, have a threesome with Hermione and Tonks that's his business" Ginny offered as an example. This statement made Hermione choke on the sip of tea she was taking.

"Like hell it is!" Ron said in anger as he stood up. "Hermione is my girlfriend, Harry can't have her!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, she slammed the cup of tea down and stood up, she walked briskly up to Ron.

Ron got the wrong idea and smiled.

"See, I knew you'd come to your senses…" Ron was cut off when Hermione's fist struck his nose breaking it. Ron fell to the floor shaking and holding his bloody nose and Hermione shook her stinging hand, Molly was up in an instant and by Ron's side babying him. Ginny on the other hand took Hermione and led her out of the room to get some ice for her hand.

**That Afternoon**

A few hours later Harry and the girls were hanging out in the library, Hermione had a white bandage around her right hand to keep up appearances, Harry had actually already healed her hand with one of his new spells, the same one he had used to heal her scar.

Harry sat in front of Hermione and had her hold out her hand, she pulled the ice pack away and showed it was red and swollen. Harry held his hand out so the palms were hovering over her hand.

_**"Let the Nightingale descend from her place at the lord's side to heal the minor wounds! Bakudo #3 : Keikatsu" **__(First Aid) _With that said Harry's hand were covered by and green glow, Hermione felt her hand numb and the pain vanished, her skin turned it's normal color, the swelling went down and an unseen fracture was repaired in her middle finger.

Hermione started asking questions about Kido, how it worked, the different types of spells and why did he use an incantation this time but not the first time.

"It's complicated but… if I use the spell without the incantation, it takes up more magic to cast and the effect of the spell weakens, but if I use the incantation then it uses up less magic and the spell is more effective… the downside is I won't always have time to stop and recite the incantation. Not to mention having to memorize the different incantations for the different spells.

Before Hermione could ask anymore questions the door burst open and Kingsley appeared in the doorway.

"Tonks, emergency meeting now…" Kingsley said in a rush before turning and walking away. Followed shortly by Tonks

Harry saw the look in Kingsley's eyes, he had been shaken by something.

"Something's happened" Harry muttered before standing up and following Tonks.

He walked into the hallway and saw other members of the order walking towards the meeting room, Harry quickly spotted Dumbledore and walked up to him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Dumbledore saw Harry and smiled at him.

"Ah Harry, nothing you need to concern yourself about…" Dumbledore said reassuringly

"Dumbledore, half the people here look like they're about to crap their robes and you're calling an order meeting. Something is happening, something involving Voldemort… you said to me a couple weeks ago that you wanted to repair the trust that we once shared, you can start by being honest. I'm not asking to be sent on mission I'm just asking to be kept in the loop…" Harry finished.

Dumbledore was in turmoil, on one hand he could ignore Harry and push him further away from his control, or tell the truth…

'_There's no harm in him knowing… after all it's not like he could do anything about it…' _Dumbledore figured.

"Do you remember Amelia Bones?" Dumbledore asked

"… Yeah, she was at my trial last year, she was the only one who actually wanted to hear my side of what happened… she's also Susan Bones' aunt…" Harry remembered. According to his parents Will she was also the third person his parents chose to raise him.

"Yes, she's also the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement… Severus just arrived to give us some startling information, her manor is at this very moment under attack by Death Eaters, Tom himself is leading the assault…" Dumbledore finished as he walked towards the door to the meeting leaving a stunned Harry.

"H-Hold on… if she's under attack then why are you having a meeting instead of fighting back?…" Harry asked

"It's not that simple, we must discuss who will be going to assist her, and make a gameplan of what we should do…" Dumbledore answered

"It is that simple, take everyone and stun anybody wearing a mask it's not exactly rocket science…" Harry said getting angry.

"We must take our time Harry, those who rush in headfirst can only get themselves and others hurt…" Dumbledore said taking a cheap shot at Harry.

Harry was for a moment blinded by anger, he wanted to lash out and blast Dumbledore through a wall.

Dumbledore turned to Tonks who was waiting by the door.

"Nymphadora, keep an eye on Harry and his friends, I'll have Kingsley brief you on what we discussed" Dumbledore whispered to the Auror. Dumbledore then walked into the meeting and closed the door locking them. Tonks' was pissed, both at Dumbledore calling her by her first name and at Dumbledore's obvious shot about Sirius.

"Harry, you ok?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine Tonks… they'll never make it…" Harry said angrily "By the time they've finished pissing around with their meetings Madam Bones and Susan will be dead… or worse"

Tonks winced as she understood what Harry was implying, she remembered meeting Amelia's Niece once and knew she was attractive, her being a prisoner of death eaters wasn't a good thing.

"Ok… Tonks, do you know where the Bones manor is?" Harry asked

Tonks smiled, she knew what he was getting at.

"Yes I do… and before you even ask, I'm coming with you…" Tonks said with a smile

"Thank you… ok, go up to my room and grab my bag, it's on the table where I was brewing potions this morning, I'll go to the library and tell Hermione and Ginny what's going on, meet me there"

Tonks nodded and turned bounding up the stairs as quickly as she could. Harry turned around and rushed back towards the library.

After he got there he quickly explained the situation to Ginny and Hermione, they both immediately told him they were going with him.

"Ok, give me your wands…" Harry said

Though they didn't hesitate they did look curious as they retrieved their wands from their pockets and handed them to him. Harry held a hand over the wands for a moment making them vibrate. After a few seconds he passed them back.

"Ok, I've removed the Ministry Tracking charms on the wands…" Harry explained as Tonks walked in passing him his bag. He looped the bag around his shoulder so it was hanging at his hip, he reached into the bag and pulled out three metal rings.

"These are portkeys, say the words 'Midnight Phoenix' and they'll activate taking you to my bedroom" Harry said as they slipped them on, he never noticed them grin shyly as they slipped them onto their ring fingers…

"Ok, Tonks you Apparate to the Manor with Hermione, with that ring on I'll be able to follow you with Ginny…" Harry said

Tonks nodded and grabbed Hermione's shoulder, after a moment of concentration she swore.

"Damn, they've put up anti apparation wards around the perimeter of the manor, I'll have to Apparate outside…" a moment later they disappeared with a small pop.

Harry grabbed Ginny for a moment and lead her to the side.

"Ginny, a lot of Tom's inner circle were sent to Azkaban after what happened at the department of mysteries so if he's going to attack the head of the DMLE at her home then he's going to go in as strong as he can… that means…"

"Bellatrix…" Ginny finished for him "… it means he'll probably take Bellatrix with him"

"Yeah… knowing that are you sure you want to go?" Harry asked

"Harry, I'm not going to run from this… I'm going with you" Ginny said with determination

Harry smiled and concentrated on Tonks ring, a moment later Harry and Ginny disappeared with no sound at all.

Harry appeared about 50 meters away from a large manor house, several windows were smashed and the front doors were shattered. High above the house the Dark Mark hung in the sky, a skull with a snake slithering out of it's mouth.

"Ok, lets go… and don't forget, if you get in trouble use the portkey" Harry said as he took off in a run towards the house with the girls following him.

As Harry approached the door he spotted three death eaters exit the house. Harry acted immediately, he started chanting without stopping his run.

"_**Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!…" **_The incantation drew the attention of the death eaters, they looked up just in time to see Harry raise his right palm to face them._**"Hado #31 Shakkaho!" **__(Shot of Red Fire) _a red ball of energy fired from his palm with incredible speeds it struck the ground in front of the death eaters causing an explosion that knocked them off their feet, they flew through the air and smashed against the wall of the manor. The three girls looks at him in awe.

"W-What was that?" Tonks asked

"Up until now you only seen me use spells from the Way of Binding… that was a spell from the way of destruction…" Harry said while catching his breath.

"… you have GOT to teach me that" Tonks said with a smile.

"Later… for now we have a problem… can you hear that?" Harry asked listening

"I can't hear anything" Ginny said with a shrug

"Exactly, no sounds of fighting… the battle is already over, we need to hurry" Harry said as he rushed into the house and looked around, the walls were scorched, the banisters on the large staircase were smashed to splinters.

"Looks like the battle moved upstairs, come on…" Harry lead them upstairs and they followed the signs of battle until they came to a pair of large double doors. Harry held up his hand to signal the girls to stop. He placed his bare palm on the wood and focused.

"This is Director Bones' private study. It's pretty big, plenty of room to maneuver" Tonks informed them. After a moment Harry smiled.

"Oh Tom, you've gotten sloppy…" Harry muttered

"What is it?" Hermione asked

"He's in there… with Amelia, Susan and several Death Eaters… This room has a powerful ward on it, it stops anything but himself from getting in or out of the room by magical means. The wards around the manor stopped Apparation so he probably cast this spell to stop Amelia or Susan from using the Floo to escape…" Harry explained.

"Ok, but how does that make him sloppy?" Tonks asked not understanding Harry comment.

"It stops anything from getting in the room… including sound…" Harry explained. Ginny was the first to get it.

"He didn't hear the explosion a few minutes ago, he doesn't know we're here…"

"Correct. Ok, this room has two other entrances, Hermione, Ginny circle around and take the entrance on the opposite side, Tonks go back the way we came take two rights and you'll come to the third door, all of you wait for my signal to bust in and get the ladies out, blast anything in your way but leave Voldemort to me, ok? Your main job is to get Amelia and Susan out of this room" Harry asked.

"Ok… wait, what are you going to do?…" Hermione asked

"Me? I'm going to do what I do best… piss him off" Harry said with a smile before turning around and placing his palm against the door near the handle. The girls turned around and rushed back down the corridor to get into position

"_**Hado #1 : Sho" **__(Thrust)_

**Moments Earlier, In The Personal Office of Amelia Bones**

Lord Voldemort stood in his glory in the center of the large study. Directly in front of him tied to a chair in conjured ropes sat Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, the woman spearheading the Ministry's fight against his followers. Off to the side Rabastan and Rudolfus Lestrange stood beside a pair of young girls who were sat on the floor tied up back to back. The first girl was Amelia's Niece Susan and the second girl was Susan's friend Hannah Abbott who had the misfortune to be visiting when they attacked, both girls were weeping as silently as possible. Bellatrix Lestrange stood leaning against the wall behind Amelia and Fenrir Greyback stood slightly behind Voldemort gazing at the captive teenagers with a grin.

"So Madam Bones… how does it feel? To be beaten in your own home by Lord Voldemort…" he said as he stepped forward with a smile.

Amelia sat with her head forward, a small gash hidden beneath her hair caused blood to crawl down the side of her face. Her muscles twitched a few times, an after effect of being subjugated to the Cruciatus curse several times.

"L-Let th… g…" Amelia stuttered out

"What was that? I couldn't quiet hear you…" Voldemort mocked

"Let… the girls go…" Amelia gasped out in pain

"Them? Oh no that won't do at all… you see, my followers seldom get a chance to have some fun nowadays, so I'm afraid these two filthy little Mudbloods will have to provide them with some entertainment for the next several months…" Voldemort said with a smile.

The girls sobs intensified when they heard this, both of them had noticed the way Greyback was looking at them.

Amelia wanted to scream at him, to rip him apart for threatening her family, but she was also angry at another individual, Dumbledore, he had approached her several times asking her to join his organization. She had been hesitant, told him she needed to think about it, but Dumbledore had also promised to help protect them, promised to come help if their manor was ever attacked. It had been twenty minutes since the attack began but still nothing, he had not turned up. Susan was gazing at the door across the room, hoping that somebody would come through it to help them, the Auror corps, Dumbledore… anybody. Voldemort noticed her eyes shooting towards the door.

"Are you expecting somebody? Hmm?…" Voldemort asked as she strolled towards the tied up girls.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Amelia screamed out with all her might making Voldemort look back at her. "Maybe you expect a hero to come and save you and these little half-blood whores… Dumbledore perhaps? Maybe you expert Harry Potter to come bursting through the door and save the day… Unfortunately that is not going to happen, you die here Amelia Bones and those two will die in some dark room somewhere after being violated hundreds of times… and nobody is coming to save you…"

**-BOOM!-**

The wooden door exploded open, the lock splintering and kicking up a small cloud of dust.

"Oh man why did you have to say that…" a familiar voice said as a he walked into the room. Everybody was stunned as they saw him in his new look. "… I mean seriously that's almost as bad as saying 'It can't get any worse' or 'At least it's not raining'… saying those kind of things is just inviting some Deus Ex Machina to come bitch slap you across the face" Harry said with his hands in his pockets as he came to a stop in the middle of the room.

Everybody was stunned, Amelia looked up and saw Harry Potter standing across from Voldemort. Susan and Hannah both looked surprised and hopeful, Harry Potter had arrived on the scene to save the girls from the clutches of the evil Dark Lord at the last moment, it was like a scene from one of their dreams when they were little girls.

"So, is anybody gonna say something?" Harry asked as he saw everybody gaping at him

"Potter!" Voldemort snarled as he regained his voice

"Tom" Harry said back

"Don't you dare call me that name!" Voldemort shouted as he cast a wordless disarming charm at Harry. Nothing happened.

"Umm yeah… disarming charms only work if your opponent is actually armed dumbass…" Harry mocked

Voldemort was casting glances at the door Harry had blasted through as if waiting for somebody else to come in.

"He's not here" Harry said making Voldemort look at him curiously.

"Dumbledore… he's not here with me…" Harry explained

"You're a fool Harry… coming here unarmed and without the old man… you won't leave this room alive…" Voldemort said as he held up his wand at Harry

"Any last words Potter?" he asked

"A few so you'd better listen closely… _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens…" _Harry said in a dull tone as if he was reading from a book. Voldemort didn't realize what Harry was up to until it was too late. Harry held up his left hand and pointed his open palm at Voldemort, he raised his right hand to the side and pointed his palm at the Lestrange Brothers

"_**Hado #63 : Soren Sokatsui" **__(Twin Lotus, Blue Fire Crash Down)_

Without warning a pair of blue spheres of energy gathered in Harry's hands and fired at their respected targets. Voldemort was quick, he raised a powerful shield just in time for the energy ball to explode, the shield shattered and he was thrown back by the force smashing into Amelia's desk. The Lestrange brothers weren't as lucky, the blast hit them dead on the explosion send them backwards smashing through a large window that lead into the back garden on the ground floor. Bellatrix and Greyback were stunned but quickly snapped out of it. Bellatrix pulled her wand while Greyback simply lunged at Harry with his werewolf abilities.

At the same time two pairs of doors burst open, from the door nearest the bound girls emerged Tonks, she quickly let loose a volley of stunning spells at Greyback forcing him to dodge.

Meanwhile near Bellatrix the door burst open showing Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione rushed towards Susan and Hannah to help them, she cast a quick cutting curse to free them from the ropes and led them out of the room.

At the same time Ginny had locked eyes with Bellatrix Lestrange for a moment and she had felt anger well up inside of her, Bellatrix pulled her wand up ready to cast a spell but Ginny was faster, moving with lightning speed she pulled her wand up and screamed.

"BOMBARDA!" a powerful bludgeoning hex flew from Ginny's wand and struck Bellatrix in the chest, the force of the spell sent the Death Eater backwards, into and straight thru the wooden wall behind her, Bellatrix smashed through the wall and landed face first in Amelia's bedroom covered in splinters and coughing up blood, after disposing of Bellatrix, Ginny covered Hermione as she lead Susan and Hannah out of the room.

Harry saw that Tonks was keeping Greyback busy dodging instead of going after the girls and Voldemort was still trying to pick himself up from the table. Harry noticed that Greyback was getting closer to Tonks so he concentrated on him first.

"**Bakudo #4 : Hainawa**" (Crawling Rope) Harry said quickly just as Greyback leapt at a wide eyed Tonks. A beam of light shot out of Harry's fingers, the light shot towards Greyback before winding around him like a rope holding his arms at his sides and his legs together. Greyback fell to the ground with a thump struggling with the glowing bindings.

Tonks ran past Greyback and towards her boss.

"Diffindo!" Tonks said with a slash of her wand, the ropes holding Amelia Bones were sliced and fell away. Tonks grabbed the former captive by the arm and pulled up from the chair and out of the room.

"Just you and me now Tom" Harry said as Voldemort finally stood up shakily.

"W-What was that?" he asked in anger "What was that power?"

"This power? You'll never know… _**Hado #3 : Byakurai!" **_(Pale Lightning) a bolt of electrical energy shot from the tip of Harry's pointer finger towards Voldemort. With a loud pop Voldemort disapparated with a scowl on his face, the bolt of lightning struck Amelia's desk and shattered it to pieces.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed as he realized Voldemort had escaped. He was so frustrated he didn't notice Greyback breaking free of his bindings. Greyback quickly drew his wand and pointed it at Harry's back.

"Avada…"

**Meanwhile downstairs**

Hermione, Ginny and Tonks had just arrived in the living room downstairs with their rescued hostages, Susan and Hannah were in tears and hugging each other, Tonks was casting a few healing spells at Amelia, Hermione was keeping a look out for anybody following them and Ginny was worrying about leaving Harry alone to fight that monster.

With her mind made up she took off from the others and started bounding up the stairs back towards Amelia's study despite the shouts of Hermione to come back.

Ginny rushed into the room to see something that scared her, Greyback was drawing his wand and pointed t at Harry's back.

As Greyback started cast the spell Ginny acted on instinct, in the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of metal, a letter opener shaped like a dagger laying atop a desk next to the door, she grabbed it and with unnatural skill threw it at Greyback. The blade sailed through the air flawlessly.

"Avada…Kaghhh" Greyback gurgled and dropped his wand as the blade plunged into the side of his throat, blood poured freely from the wound to the floor as steam hissed from the wound, black veins appeared around the wound reaching up to his head and down his neck disappearing under his robes.

Harry had heard Greyback speak and turned around in time to see the knife enter him. Ginny and Harry watched for about ten second before Greyback fell to the ground clutching his wound, he tried to pull the knife out but his hand recoiled each time as if burned. After a few more moments Greyback stopped struggling, and died.

Harry walked emotionlessly towards Ginny and hugged her.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah… I… I didn't feel anything… I killed him and didn't feel anything, no happiness no guilt… nothing…" Ginny said sadly a she looked at Greyback's body.

"You saved my life Ginny, it was him or us" Harry reassured her

Several minutes later Harry and Ginny made their way downstairs to the living room to regroup.

"How is everyone?" Harry asked

"Director Bones is going to need a few days rest but they'll be fine…" Tonks reassured.

"Good. Tom got away, and it looks like Bellatrix and the Lestrange Brothers escaped too, when I blasted Voldemort the wards fell and they were able to Apparate… Greyback's dead, stabbed with a silver letter opener…" Harry omitted it was Ginny who had thrown the knife.

"Ouch, silver plus Werewolf, bad combination… or good combination depending on how you look at the situation" Tonks joked

"Thank you Mr Potter… we owe you our lives…" Amelia said as she stood up

"Given the circumstances you can call me Harry… and don't worry about it, as someone I care about once said, I have a 'Saving People thing'" Harry said with a grin making Hermione smile

"Did Dumbledore send you?" Amelia asked cautiously

"No, in fact he's probably still in a meeting discussing how he and his group are going to save you… so given their history of response times I'd say we have about twenty minutes until they get here… and I can tell you that they wouldn't have been nearly as stylish as we were" Harry said with a grin trying to lighten the mood..

Amelia was annoyed, she was suddenly glad she hadn't yet agreed to join the Order.

"So if Dumbledore didn't send you then why are you here?… Not that I'm complaining…" Amelia added at the end

"I disagree with how Dumbledore is fighting Voldemort, so I'm forming my own group to fight Voldemort my own way. None of this hiding in the shadows crap that the headmaster is pulling, these are the current members, Hermione, Ginny and I believe you already know Tonks…" Harry said pointing to each of the girls.

"I see, well… count me in…" Amelia said with a smile. "E-Excuse me?" Harry asked not quite understanding. "I'm joining… I may not be able to always fight beside you but I can give you a lot of support from inside the ministry… Dumbledore had been trying to get me to join his Order for the same reason… I didn't join immediately because of his reluctance to outright strike back at Voldemort… you however seem to have no problem taking the fight to him" Amelia said with a smile

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Harry asked

"Harry, he attacked me in my home and threatened the only family I have left… I'll help you…" Amelia said with confidence making Harry smile

"Thank you Madam Bones…"

"Given the circumstances you can call me Amelia… but can I ask you one question, why were you so quick to trust me with information about your group, you do realized you are basically Vigilantes?" Amelia asked

"I trust you because my parents trusted you" Harry answered

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked

"You were in their Will… if my godparents were unable to take me in then they wanted you to raise me…" Harry revealed

"W-What! But your parents didn't have a will, I was assured!" Amelia shouted angrily

"Assured by whom?" Harry said as he pulled a copy of his parents will from his bag and passed it to his new Ally.

Amelia took the will and read it through gritting her teeth in anger as she read the name of the wills witness.

'_Dumbledore…' _she cursed the name in her mind

"Oh I'll be having words with the old fool about this too!"

"Not yet though… Dumbledore doesn't know we're breaking from him and I don't want him to know anything about us until July 31st, not about us being here today and not about the will" Harry said

Amelia nodded in understanding

Suddenly the air was split by half a dozen loud popping sounds.

Amelia was immediately on guard.

"What now!" she asked worried that the Death Eaters had returned.

"Don't worry, that would be Dumbledore coming to 'Rescue' you…" Harry said as he glanced out the window and sure enough Dumbledore was leading half a dozen wizards and witches across the grounds including Hestia, Moody and Remus.

"Back door?" Harry asked.

"This way…" Amelia said as she stood up and lead the group towards the back of the house, Susan and Hannah joined them. They walked out to the back garden and turned around. Harry was about to speak but was cut off when he was suddenly glomped by Susan and Hannah.

"Thank you Harry…" Susan said

"You saved us" Hannah finished

Harry smiled as she girls let go of him. Harry looked up and saw the dark mark still hanging in the air. He held up his hand at the mark and spoke.

"Morsemorde!" a bolt of white light shot into the sky above the skull. Everybody watched in amazement as in the sky, the image of a beautiful black phoenix dove from the clouds and sunk it's talons into the skull cracking it, the phoenix then spread it's wings and held it's head up in pride.

"Wow…" Hannah said in amazement

"So tell me Harry… what's the name of this group of yours?" Amelia asked as she looked down from the phoenix.

Harry smiled as he answered.

"The Order of the Midnight Phoenix" the last two words spoken activated their portkeys and the fours teenagers were swept away back to Grimmauld place. Amelia smiled.

"He was right, they are more stylish…"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5 The Seer's Spark

**Harry Potter & The Order of the Midnight Phoenix**

**Chapter Five - The Seer's Spark**

A series of pops in the air signaled the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix, a hundred meters away from the Bones manor, Dumbledore, Remus, Moody, Hestia and Kingsley appeared and immediately looked around the immediate area for danger, looking towards the manor they immediately spotted the Dark Mark floating above the house ominously.

"The battle's already over Albus," Moody said regretfully

"Yes… be alert, there may still be Death Eaters nearby," Dumbledore said sadly

The five moved together towards the manor and as they did they started to dread what they would find. They snapped out of their thoughts when a light shot up into the air from behind the Manor. The white light shot through the clouds and everybody watched in amazement as in the sky, the image of a beautiful black phoenix dove from the clouds and sunk it's talons into the skull cracking it, the phoenix then spread it's wings and held it's head up in pride.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Hestia said in astonishment.

"Someone else is here… hurry!" Dumbledore shouted with wide eyes.

They broke out into an all out sprint to the house, when they reached the front door they spotted two Death Eaters knocked out and a blast crater in the ground. With a flick of his wand Moody tied them both up.

The five carefully crept into the Manor and examined the hall, scorch marks, blasted walls but no bodies.

"Remus, Hestia, check upstairs, Kingsley guard the front entrance, Alistair with me, be on guard," Dumbledore ordered before slowly making his way into the living room.

A clinking sound drew Dumbledore and Moody's attention causing them to turn and point their wands. The sight astonished them, Amelia Bones stood at a cabinet pouring an amber liquid into a glass, her clothes were torn and dirty, she had a split lip and a cut on her forehead.

"Amelia, you're alive… thank goodness," Dumbledore said in astonishment.

"You don't have to sound so surprised Dumbledore," Amelia said in annoyance.

"Amelia what happened here? Where is Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was driven away by the ones who saved me. But that's really not your business Dumbledore, you're the Headmaster of Hogwarts but your authority ends there, you're trespassing," Amelia said while glaring at him.

"Amelia a member of the order brought knowledge to me that you were under attack, we came to help."

"The fight ended half an hour ago, if it wasn't for the Midnight Phoenix, I'd be dead and both Susan and Hannah would be…" Amelia clenched her teeth as she thought about what Voldemort told her.

"The Midnight Phoenix?" Dumbledore questioned as he remembered what happened to the Dark Mark "Who is the Midnight Phoenix Amelia?"

"That's none of your business Dumbledore. I'll not be joining your Order" Amelia said as she sat down and took a sip of her drink. Dumbledore was about to speak again when suddenly Remus and Hestia stumbled through the door.

"Albus, we found Greyback upstairs," Remus said.

"Is her restrained?" Dumbledore asked.

"No need, he has a silver dagger sticking out of his throat," Hestia said with a pale face looking like she was about to vomit.

"Dead?" Dumbledore asked in astonishment and received a nod from Remus.

"Amelia," Dumbledore said sternly "You must tell me who did this, whoever this Midnight Phoenix is, he's killed a man."

"Dumbledore… get out of my home," Amelia said with a glare.

Dumbledore hesitated before answering, "Very well, I'll be in touch Amelia," Dumbledore said as calmly as possible, which was quite the feat considering how angry he was inside. He turned around and walked from the room.

"Auror Jones, Moody, I'll speak to you before you go, Dumbledore tell Auror Kingsley to come in as well," Amelia said.

"May I enquire what you wish to speak with them about?" Dumbledore asked.

Amelia rolled hey eyes and let out an annoyed sigh before answering.

"May you, the Headmaster of a school. Enquire what I, the director of the DMLE wish to speak to three of my Aurors about? No you may not," Amelia said incredulously.

Without another word Dumbledore turned and walked out of the room followed by Remus, a few moments later Kingsley walked into the room and stood beside his fellow Aurors.

"Ok, first question. Jones, what is the standard procedure when the DMLE receives knowledge of an impending or ongoing Death Eater attack?" Amelia asked.

"A t-team of assault Aurors are mobilized and sent to the location under a-attack," Hestia stuttered out her response.

"Correct, second question. Kingsley, what is the schedule and personnel of the Assault Auror teams in the ministry?"

"Three teams of six Aurors on standby at all times rotating every ten hours for rest. Each team consisting of a scout, a medic and four hit wizards ma'am," Kingsley responded autonomously.

"Correct, third question. Moody, what is the approximate response time of the Assault Auror teams?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia I don't see the point of -," Moody started speaking but stopped when Amelia slammed her glass down on the table next to her.

"Jones, answer the question for him," Amelia said dangerously.

"T-Three minutes ma'am," Hestia said while trying to stop her hand from shaking.

"Correct… now lets see if I've got my facts straight. You received knowledge of an attack on my home and instead of doing what you were supposed to do which was go to the ministry and alert the Auror teams - who could have been here within three minutes with 18 Aurors - you went to Dumbledore and arrived in 45 minutes with one Auror, one junior Auror, one retired Auror, a former defense teacher and a 150 year old man who I'm starting to suspect is senile," Amelia finished and the three in front of her seemed to just now realize how badly they'd screwed up. Even Kingsley was starting to sweat.

"Last question, can any of you give me a good reason why I shouldn't fire you?" Amelia asked, moments later nobody had spoken.

"I didn't think so. Kingsley you're suspended for two months without pay. Jones, your career is just starting and already you've put it in grave danger, your on probation, one foot out of line and you're out. Moody I don't want to see you in my department anymore, you're retired, act like it," Amelia said as she stood up and looked at them firmly.

"The three of you need to have a long think about where your loyalties lie, pass that along to any other Aurors working in the order, now get out of my sight."

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Dumbledore and Remus apparated back to Grimmauld place. Remus was in a state of shock that the man he hated most in life was dead, he had found Greyback with a knife in his throat in the remains of Amelia's office. Dumbledore on the other hand was frustrated, now there was a new player in the game, an unknown element who has no problem killing the Death Eaters.

'_Who could it be? Who else could have known about the attack, Severus came straight to me with the knowledge, nobody else should have -' _Dumbledore's eyes widened as he remembered something, he'd told Harry about the attack just before the meeting.

Turning from the hall he moved swiftly to the stairs and rushed up them. After reaching the third floor he made a beeline to Sirius' old room, without stopping to knock and grasped the handle and swung the door open. Sat at the foot of his bed was Harry surrounded by Hermione Granger, Tonks and Ginny Weasley, they were each holding muggle playing cards.

"Do you have any twos?" Harry asked

"Go fish," Tonks answered

As Harry reached for the deck in the middle of them all Harry noticed Dumbledore in the doorway.

"Oh, Headmaster, how did everything go?" Harry asked in a concerned tone

"What? Oh, fine Harry just fine, Amelia and Susan are both safe, Tonks, we're having a meeting in an hour to debrief everyone," Dumbledore told the pink haired Auror

"I'll be there sir," Tonks said with a smile

Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door and shook his head.

"You've been spending too much time with Alistair, getting paranoid," Dumbledore mumbled to himself "Of course it wasn't Harry, he doesn't have it in him to take a life."

Back inside the room Harry's face split into a grin.

"and the award for best actor goes to," Harry said before snapping his fingers making a small trophy appear in his hands and applause sound throughout the room from nowhere.

"Thank you, thank you," Harry said with a bashful smile.

The three girls were chuckling at Harry's display. The applause stopped as Harry turned to face the girls with the same grin.

"… and what would I be without my leading ladies?" Harry said with a smile as he snapped his fingers again, immediately their clothes changed and applause filled the air again, this time accompanied by wolf whistles. Ginny was dressed in a long red dress that reached down to her ankles and was slit down the side revealing some of her left leg. Tonks was dressed in a pink dress that showed off her cleavage and matched her hair. Hermione was dressed in the same periwinkle blue dress she wore at the Yule Ball almost two years ago. They blushed as the applause died down.

"How was Dumbledore able to just walk in here?" Hermione asked curiously

"I figured he might suspect I was the one who saved Amelia and would confront me, so I disabled the wards," Harry explained.

"Yeah did you see the look on his face when he saw us playing cards? Priceless," Tonks said with a grin.

With a smile on his face Harry clapped his hands together and waved them at the room, the room shimmered for a moment and the girls felt a rush of magic as Harry's wards reactivated, Harry potions lab reappeared too. Hermione noticed something, earlier there were only four cauldrons, now there was five.

"Harry, what's that new potion?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry turned his heads and noticed the potion she was talking about.

"Oh, that's the Seer's Spark potion. Salazar invented it. If somebody has a latent seer abilities, this potion can reveal them," Harry explained.

"Harry you don't really believe that do you? Divination is-" Hermione spoke but was cut off by Harry.

"I know you don't believe in it Hermione but seers do exist. Trelawney is a fraud 99 percent of the time but that's just her," Harry explained.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

"Fair enough Harry," Hermione said "So when will the potion be ready?"

"It's ready now, I'm gonna take some to see if I have the 'Spark' in a matter of speaking… you girls are welcome to try it too," Harry said while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" Tonks asked.

"Those spells really took it out of me. I may have the founders knowledge but my magical core is still the same as ever, I'm not used to these spells so they drain me," Harry said as he poured the Seer's Spark potion into four cups.

"So how about it? Who want to find out if they're a Seer?" Harry asked while holding out two cups.

"Got nothing to lose," Tonks said with a shrug as she took one of the cups, Ginny followed suit and took another. Harry picked up the final two cups and held one out to Hermione.

"How 'bout it?" Harry asked with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the offered cup.

"Fine, you win," Hermione conceded

Harry held up his cup.

"To the Midnight Phoenix," Harry toasted. He three girls clashed their cups lightly against Harry's before the four of them tossed back the sparkling gold liquid.

"Hmm, kinda tastes like Caramel," Hermione said, licking her lips.

"Well? I don't feel any different," Ginny said.

"You won't, the Potion won't kick in until you fall asleep, if you have the ability then the potion will force it to give you a vision as you sleep," Harry explained.

"Then how'll we know if it's a vision or just a dream?" Hermione asked.

"You'll just know," Harry said simply.

After spending a few more minutes talking Harry couldn't hold back a strong yawn.

Agreeing to leave Harry to get some rest the girls left, Harry stripped down to his boxers, got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Almost an hour later, the Order of the Phoenix convened, Tonks took a seat next to Remus as far away from Dumbledore as possible. The last to join them was Snape.

"Ah Severus, just in time, please take a seat," Dumbledore said with a smile. Snape sat down at the middle of the table, not too close to the Headmaster but not too far away either.

"Now, as you all know, Amelia Bones' house was attacked earlier tonight…"

Dumbledore went on to tell the Order what happened on the mission - arriving to see a Phoenix avatar crush the Dark Mark, Finding Amelia alive, finding Greyback dead, Amelia's dismissive attitude and finally Amelia's mention of the 'Midnight Phoenix'.

"Umm, excuse me but what exactly is a Midnight Phoenix?" Molly Weasley asked.

"I can answer that," Remus said drawing everyone's attention. "As you know Phoenix's can bond with a human much like Fawkes and the Headmaster. They can also break those bonds if they feel that the human has done something dishonourable.

"When a Phoenix breaks it's bond with a human it's feathers turn black and it becomes what is called a Midnight Phoenix" Remus finishes.

"So other than the colour there's no difference between a Midnight Phoenix and a normal one?" Arthur asked

"Actually there is one significant difference… a Midnight Phoenix can't revive itself. When it dies, instead of being reborn from the ashes it leaves behind an egg which hatches into a newborn Phoenix," Remus explains.

"Isn't it the same thing though?" Tonks asked curious about the creature Harry had chosen for their order's avatar.

"No, the egg it leaves behind is not the same Phoenix that died, it's a new one. It isn't revival, it's more alone the lines of reincarnation."

"Yes, yes I'm sure we're all thrilled to learn about these creatures, however we have more important things to discuss," Snape drawled.

"Indeed, we must stay focused, now Severus what has Voldemort told you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just over an hour ago the Dark Lord returned from his attack in a fury, he ordered me to treat the attackers wounds, he however refused to speak of who thwarted his attack and ordered the others not to speak of it," Snape reported.

Tonks let out a breath she had been holding in, for a moment there she was worried that they'd been found out.

"Who's injuries did you tend to Severus?" Dumbledore asked

"Bellatrix Lestrange's ribcage was shattered and her left lung collapsed, she is in for a painful night on Skelegrow. The Lestrange Brothers had severe burns on their hands and faces as well as gashes on their backs from shattered glass, they seem to have been hit with the same spell, the Dark Lord appeared unharmed," Snape finished.

"This is disturbing, whoever this 'Midnight Phoenix' is, he must be found and stopped," Dumbledore said with authority.

"Why?" Moody said abruptly.

"Alastair, he has killed a man, Fenrir Greyback is dead," Dumbledore said as if it answered all their questions.

"That's not a reason to stop the 'Midnight Phoenix' it's a reason not to, I've been telling you for a year now Dumbledore, this war is not likely to end with a Disarming charm," Moody said gruffly.

"I agree, nobody with mourn Greyback after all the harm he has caused, in fact I know more than one person who would be happy to dance on his grave," Remus said with a small smile. "This is a day I've been waiting years for, if I ever meet the one who killed Greyback I'll shake his hand, not cuff them"

"Remus a man is dead-" Dumbledore started but was cut off when Remus stood up.

"Albus, I made myself a promise years ago. On the day Greyback dies, I party, and no amount of reprimanding on your part will stop me from getting completely shitfaced tonight, excuse me," with that said Remus stood up from the table and walked out of the room, most likely intending to leave Grimmauld Place and find a bar.

Dumbledore shook his head disapprovingly before continuing.

"Well, on to further-"

"Headmaster," Hestia cut Dumbledore off. "I'm out," Hestia said bluntly

"What?" Dumbledore asked in confusion

"Director Bones said a few things that I've been thinking about… I'm an Auror, when I heard about the attack I should have reported to the ministry, we could have gotten over a dozen fighters there to support the director within minutes, instead we arrived almost an hour later with less numbers… the Order of the Phoenix is doing more harm than good and…" Hestia struggled for a moment before coming to a decision "… and I want no more part in it," with that said Hestia stood up and left the room leaving everybody stunned. Tonks hid a smirk as she watched her friend leave.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

Half an hour later the door to Harry's room clicked open and a Pink haired Auror sneaked in, closing the door behind her. Tonks quickly stripped her robes and jeans leaving her in just her panties and a baggy t-shirt. She quickly slipped into bed and cuddled up to Harry's right side. With a smile on her face Tonks quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile down the hall from Harry's room, Hermione laid wide awake in her bed, every few minutes she rolled over and tried to sleep, she just couldn't get comfortable. She remembered the night before when she had slept more comfortably than ever in her life, snuggled against Harry after they'd-

Hermione blushed as she remembered what else she had done the night before.

After ten more minutes of fidgeting Hermione let out a huff of frustration before throwing off her covers and getting up out of bed. Leaving the deeply sleeping Ginny, Hermione snuck out of the room and made her way to Harry's room. Reaching the room she wasn't too surprised to find Tonks already sleeping against Harry. With a smile Hermione crawled into bed on Harry's opposite side, laying her head down on Harry's chest she smiled as the sound of Harry's heartbeat slowly sent her to sleep.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she was instantly confused. She found herself sitting in a comfy chair in the middle of a large library. Cautiously she stood up and looked around trying to figure out what was happening.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when a childish giggle echoed throughout the room, Hermione spun around to see a little girl running towards her, before Hermione could act the girl ran right into and through her making her spin around on the spot to watch the girl running. It took a moment for Hermione to realize she was looking at a younger version of herself, when she was maybe six or seven.

"The Seer potion!" Hermione realized. She was seeing a vision of her past.

"I'm… a Seer," Hermione said with a grimace "Harry is never going to let me hear the end of this."

Hermione watched as her younger self pulled a small ladder to a nearby bookshelf and carefully climbed it. Hermione searched her memories trying to remember what was happening but came up with nothing.

Her younger self reached to the side trying to reach a golden spined book when she suddenly lost her footing, Hermione let out a gasp as her younger self fell from the ladder and headed for the ground.

However, before she hit the ground a loud crack filled the air and somebody appeared and caught her. It was a man whose face was hidden in a shadow, Hermione could only make out black hair.

"_And just what do you think you're doing young lady?" _a man asked in a smooth

voice as he held the girl upside-down against his shoulder

Hermione was utterly confused, she had no recollection of any of this happening.

"_Getting a book,"_ young Hermione answered.

"_What have we told you about the book cases?" _the man asked sternly.

She hesitated before answering _"If I want a book from that's higher than five shelves ask you or Mummy," _the girl said in a sad tone knowing she was being told off.

"_Yep, so now I'll have to punish you." _the man said with a smirk as he started tickling her mercilessly.

"_Hahahahaha, s-stop it hahaha, Honestly Daddy, put me down!"_

Hermione's hands slapped to her mouth as it finally came to her, the angle was just right so she could see her younger self's eyes, they were bright green instead of brown. This wasn't a vision of the past she was seeing, it's the future.

Hermione took deep breaths trying to calm herself down as she felt a single tear seeping from the corner of her eye. She watched as the dark haired stranger stepped out of the shadow to reveal himself fully, he was older, more handsome and had a small amount of stubble but it was definitely Harry.

"_You're lucky I came to get you for dinner Holly, if I'd been a few moments later you'd likely have broken your neck you silly girl. Scare me like that again and you're banned from the library for a month" _Harry said gently to firmly.

"_Okay, sorry Daddy" _the girl apologized honestly.

Hermione watched as the older Harry slipped the Book Holly had been reaching for off the shelf and carried her carbon copy towards the door leading out of the library.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she thought about what the future may hold for her and Harry.

"Holly, Holly Potter," Hermione whispered with a smile as she wiped away her tears. "I can't wait to meet you."

As Harry disappeared with holly the library seemed to turn into smoke and start to disappear around her.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, this time she was back in Harry's bed as he looked at her in a concerned way.

"Hermione, you ok? You're crying," Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and leaned forwards catching his lips in a deep kiss, it was all she could do to avoid saying 'I want a baby, now!'

"I'm fine Harry, I just had a good dream is all" she explained.

"Lucky you," a new voice said from the lower section of the bed where Ginny was sitting in her nightgown. "I had a nightmare."

Hermione also noticed Tonks standing up getting dressed.

"What kind of nightmare?" Hermione asked.

"Me and Harry were married," Ginny answered.

Harry felt a little downcast at that.

"Don't worry Harry, that part was nice, the nightmare came later," Ginny explained.

"So what made it a nightmare?" Harry asked.

"You'd named our Son… Albus Severus Potter," Ginny said with a shiver also making Harry's eyes go wide and Hermione to burst out laughing.

"So I'm guessing you're not a Seer then Ginny, cos there's no way that's going to happen," Hermione said while laughing.

"Keep on laughing Hermione, you were married to Ron and had a son called Hugo" Ginny said with a grin. Hermione immediately stopped laughing. In her minds eye her image of Holly was being sullied by the new one. A boy with a red haired bowl cut stuffing sausages into his mouth and trying to say 'What's for dessert Mum?' at the same time.

'_Never gonna happen! I'd never name my son Hugo and I'd certainly never have a child with that vile bastard!' _Hermione repeated in her head like a mantra while remembering her vision of Harry tickling Holly.

"What about me?" Tonks asked

"Oh, you were married to Remus," Ginny said making Tonks roll her eyes.

"Oh for crying out loud! Why does everyone think I've got a thing for him? When I was little he used to bounce me in his lap and now everybody thinks I'm… I'm…" Tonks struggled to find the right words.

"Still bouncing in his lap" Ginny supplied with a grin.

"Oh, so not funny," Tonks said with a gag "No offence to Remus, he's an absolute sweetheart, but to be interested in him that way? Never gonna happen."

After getting dressed everyone went about their business for the day, Hermione went to the library, Ginny hung out with Fred and George, Tonks went to work and Harry stayed in his room working on a 'secret project' which intrigued the girls, however when questioned about it Harry answered "It's a surprise."

Later on in the day when Tonks got back the four met up in the library where Tonks reported what happened, Madam Bones had met with her and let her know what happened with Dumbledore the night before, after giving the report they found themselves with nothing to do.

"Waiting until your birthday is gonna be boring as hell," Tonks muttered.

"Ok, that's it, we're going out," Harry said with a flourish as he stood up from his chair.

"Out where?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"How'll we get past the guards?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Well we can't go out in the wizarding world, too many people know us, we'll be walking targets. So we'll go out into the Muggle world. The cinema, I hear that Independence Day movie that just came out is supposed to be pretty good," Harry said with a grin. "As for getting past the Order, we'll need a distraction and for that I intend to ask the most distracting people I know"

"Fred and George" Ginny said knowingly.

**To Be Continued…**

plz r & r.


End file.
